


Principal Celestia's Stable

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Condoms, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Harems, Large Cock, Office Blow Jobs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the principal of a place like Canterlot High is a really stressful job. So stressful, in fact, that Principal Celestia has to turn towards her students to help take the edge off. In this ongoing story, witness as Principal Celestia runs through her beautiful young students, showing each and every one of them how good it is to be the woman in charge. Mostly a futa on female harem-themed story, I'll be taking suggestions on future chapters. You can expect some D/s play, a bit of breeding, and anything else that I feel like people are clamoring for. Let me know what you want to see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Amends (Sunset Shimmer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place directly after the events of the first Equestria Girls movie, Sunset Shimmer pleads her case to be allowed to stay at Canterlot High.

Principal Celestia’s Stable  
Chapter One: Making Amends (Sunset Shimmer)  
-By Drace Domino

“So...after everything you’ve done, you think you can just start attending classes normally?” Principal Celestia’s eyes were narrow, and her expression was not amused. She was seated behind her large and sturdy desk while leaning casually back in her chair; one elegant leg folded across the knee of the other, and her hands toying with both ends of an ink pen. With her elbows sitting on the armrests of her chair and her head lowered slightly, she looked every bit the image of authority and presence. She was the Principal of Canterlot High, and it was always in her best interest to make sure her students were safe, happy, and satisfied.

And the girl on the other side of the desk had put all of that at risk.

“Uh...y...yes?” Sunset Shimmer bit down on her bottom lip, gazing at the older woman with a hopeful look on her face. Her red and yellow striped hair was situated cutely about her features; framing her yellow skin and bright eyes, every bit the pretty face of the past Fall Formals. Contrary to Principal Celestia her own body language wasn’t in the least bit confident; her hands fidgeting with the ends of her leather jacket and the heels of her boots rubbing together. She could feel the piercing gaze of the older woman practically burning into her, so hard and so deep that it was impossible for the principal to not remind Sunset Shimmer of her Equestrian equivalent. “I learned my lesson. I only want to make things better for everyone at Canterlot High from now on!”

“...hrm.” Principal Celestia mused to herself, a slender brow arched as she regarded the girl. It was with a slow and heavy sigh that the older woman finally stood up, and in no particular rush she turned to face the window of her office that overlooked the playground. Her eyes remained narrow as she swayed forward, and while she did Sunset Shimmer was afforded a brief opportunity to study the older woman. Tall and thin with sharp curves, Principal Celestia was in many ways a woman to look up to. The wispy colors of her long hair did little to suggest the strength within the woman; and trapped within that professional blazer and dress slacks there was a person that stood up not only to those that would endanger her students, but the magical dangers that they brought along with it.

Dangers like Sunset Shimmer. The girl bit down on her bottom lip, murmuring quietly as she looked to where Principal Celestia stood with her back facing her.

“Please, Principal Celestia, I…” She looked up, shaking her head with worry lining her brow. “I have friends here now, I don’t want to lose them. If you turn me away, I’ll have to start all over, and I don’t...know enough about friendship yet.”

Celestia’s hand was stern and hard as she reached out, her fingers wrapping around the cord of the venetian blinds of her office. A sharp pull drew them to a close, trapping her office from the eyes of the playing youngsters outside and bathing the office in near-darkness. With the lights out and the window’s glow limited, Sunset Shimmer’s eyes were forced to adjust to the dark as the older woman turned on a heel and started moving forward. By the time the young woman could make out shapes in the principal’s office Celestia was right there before her; sitting at the edge of her desk with a leg up across the corner. Her arms were folded across her chest in a confident and defiant gesture, and she was gazing down at the pretty young woman with a look of mild scorn painted across her lips.

“You’ll have to prove to me that you’re determined to improve, Sunset Shimmer.” She demanded simply. “It’s going to be a lot of work. It might even be scary for you. But if you do what I tell you...I suppose I’ll let you stay at Canterlot High. For now.”

“Oh, thank you, Principal Celestia!” Sunset Shimmer beamed, her eyes shining as she gazed up at the older woman. Her hands folded against each other and she looked up to her with a bright smile, joy filling her at the idea of being able to stay. All of her new friends, all of the things she was learning about friendship...none of them had to go away because of her stupid, greedy mistake. And in that moment, she’d do anything to make sure she could keep them. “What can I do, Principal Celestia? How do I prove to you that I’m serious?”

The older woman’s hand moved down, gradually drifted towards Sunset Shimmer. The young woman froze in a moment of nervous surprise as the delicate yet strong fingers of her principal came down, crossing over her yellow cheek and idly tracing over her flesh. Principal Celestia was an intimidating woman; even the slightest gaze from her could make a student tremble in fear, and the faintest touch made Sunset Shimmer’s voice catch in the back of her throat. Goosebumps lined her arms underneath her leather jacket, and down where her skirt stopped at her knees, they could be seen lining down her calves before they disappeared into her boots. She didn’t pull away; however, and just gazed up at her caressing Principal until the older woman finally spoke.

“You’ve caused me a lot of stress, Sunset Shimmer.” Celestia spoke with authority, and as she continued to exploit her position as the girl’s principal, her hand kept sweeping over beautiful young flesh. From one cheek to the other she caressed Sunset Shimmer, until finally she allowed her thumb to slip forward, pressing squarely between the girl’s lips. Sunset Shimmer gasped briefly but parted them in acceptance, and before long the principal could feel the young woman’s tongue underneath the edge of her thumb. She smirked softly, and continued to elaborate. “It isn’t easy to explain a magical disturbance here. It made me look like a fool to some of my peers. I’ve even had trouble sleeping at night because of all of this...nonsense. So you’re going to help me blow off a bit of steam.”

Sunset Shimmer would’ve spoken in that moment, but she couldn’t with her principal rubbing the warm pink of her tongue back and forth with her thumb. Not that it mattered; any words she would’ve spoken in that moment would’ve only agreed to what the Principal had already decided. Nervousness trembled up the young woman’s spine and she shifted back and forth in her seat, already wondering just how far her principal intended to go with things. Despite her mass popularity and her runs as the most wonderful girl at the Fall Formal, Sunset Shimmer had been shockingly inexperienced in certain matters. Aside from giving a quick handjob to a certain star athlete, she wasn’t sure what to do when confronted with this level of intimacy. And certainly, not with another woma-

Oh.

Sunset Shimmer just gazed forward at Principal Celestia’s lap, sitting there on the edge of the desk. She knew in that second that her lack of experience wouldn’t be an issue; as luck would have it Principal Celestia was kind enough to pack the only equipment she had used in the past. Straining through the fabric of the woman’s dress slacks was a thick and clearly aroused member, pushed in between the tight cloth and the inside of the older woman’s thigh. Just as Sunset Shimmer laid her eyes on it the principal gave a little smirk, pulling her thumb from the girl’s lips and moving to fold her arms across her chest once more.

“I’m sure you understand, you’re a smart girl.” Principal Celestia smirked, and licked her lips as the young woman stared at her throbbing, tented lap. “So show me just how dedicated you really are, Sunset Shimmer.”

“...yes ma’am.” The redhead nodded gently, and drew her hands up, moving for the zipper of Principal Celestia’s dress slacks. What other option did she have? She couldn’t leave Canterlot High and miss out on all her new friends, and she couldn’t disappoint Principal Celestia. Her fingers moved to the button of her dress slacks, and with trembling digits she started to unfasten it. A swallow ached down Sunset Shimmer’s throat, and she breathed out with a shuddering gasp.

It was big. She could already tell. Her mouth felt dry as she started to unzip the older woman’s pants, and her lips parted into a sudden noise of surprise when it finally came down to the bottom and the older woman’s length came free. It was enormous. Longer than Flash Sentry’s by far, the same pearl-pink skin as Principal Celestia herself, with a darker tip that half-hid underneath the sheath. The older woman gave a hum of approval as she felt the air of her office strike her length, and she let one of her hands delicately move down, sinking into the red and yellow locks of Sunset Shimmer. With a hungry smile pressing against her face she gave the young woman a little nod, encouraging her to get acquainted with her new friend.

“Go on.” She mused, licking her lips as she stared down at the pretty Fall Formal queen. “It’s been wanting a taste of you since you first arrived at Canterlot High. It’s been so patient.”

Sunset Shimmer swallowed; her throat tight and her hand trembling as she moved to grip the monster hanging before her. As she pressed her palm against Celestia’s shaft she could instantly feel the warmth of it striking her flesh, not to mention the slow and steady throb that came with every beat of the older woman’s heart. Though her fingers could only barely stretch around its girth Sunset Shimmer managed to lift the thing up some; enough so that her other hand could move to press a hand to the hanging sack underneath it. She was careful and curious, one hand holding to the base of Celestia’s member while the other started to stroke her, her fist moving in gentle, cautious waves as she looked up at the older woman.

“L...Like this?” She asked, biting down on her bottom lip. Flash Sentry had said he liked it after that one time, but he was just a boy, and Principal Celestia was...well, Principal Celestia. A powerful, confident woman, and one that Sunset Shimmer certainly didn’t want to disappoint. Thankfully, the smile that came to the older woman’s lips filled Sunset with a bit more confidence, and her words offered an interest in coaxing the girl into learning and experiencing more.

“For now, yes.” Principal Celestia smiled, continuing to play with the girl’s soft hair. She let her eyes drop across the young woman’s body, studying that little chest hidden behind a leather jacket, and those lovely legs in between her skirt and boots. She’d be tasting all of her very soon, but there was no harm in starting off slowly. “You’ll need to use your mouth before too long, though. If you think you can make up for everything you’ve done with a handjob…” She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and turned her seductive lips into a coy smile. With a sigh of contentment the older woman let her hips thrust forward, lightly matching the young woman’s pace as she stroked her.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Sunset Shimmer nodded, swallowing once more with a nervous tremble through her as she gazed ahead. Principal Celestia’s dark purple cockhead was already thicker than when she had first seen it, and with every stroke of her hand down the woman’s thick shaft it felt like it got even bigger. She was nervous about taking such a thing in her mouth but even more nervous about taking it elsewhere; how could she possible be claimed by something that her hand was only barely big enough to hold?

But surely...surely Principal Celestia didn’t want anything more than a blowjob, right? Right?

As she continued to stroke the older woman off Sunset Shimmer gave a little gasp, noticing that a bead of nectar had formed at the tip of the older woman’s shaft. Glistening in the light, it added a thin sheen to the dark of her cockhead and bounced slightly with every pump of Sunset Shimmer’s fist. She gazed up to see her principal’s strong and confident smile once more, the look on the other woman’s face sending a new quiver through her body. With a deep breath Sunset Shimmer gazed back down, staring squarely at that wet dot that was practically inviting her tongue.

There was no better opportunity for her than that moment to move her head forward, and she did so with her lips parting and her mouth slowly opening. She didn’t dare take the older woman’s length in her mouth just yet, but she did collect that drop of prerelease on the edge of her warm, pink tongue. A shudder of delight came from the older woman as she felt it, and Sunset Shimmer could feel her hair being pulled even as she let the flavor of her principal sit on her tongue.

“Mmm...do you like the taste, Sunset Shimmer?” Principal Celestia asked, arching a brow. “I’m sure it’s different from anything you’ve had out of the student body.”

It took Sunset Shimmer a moment, letting the flavor rest on her tongue and settle into her senses. All the while she continued to slowly stroke her principal, one hand wrapped tight around that thick and throbbing shaft and the other cradling her sack underneath. After she had a chance to process it; to savor the taste and come to terms with what she was doing, the young woman was forced to admit something with a bright blush on her yellow cheeks.

“...tastes good.” She whispered, with no trace of a lie in her voice. “And I haven’t...I’ve never...with any of the boys…”

“Oh really?” Principal Celestia mused, and finally started to take the offensive. She moved her own hand down to pry her length from Sunset Shimmer’s grip, and with her other hand still in the girl’s hair she pulled the two parties nice and close together. As she quizzed the young woman she guided her cock to rub back and forth across her flawless and soft cheeks, savoring her young, warm body with every trace of her shaft and her pulsing cockhead. “I would’ve thought you and young Flash…”

“Just a handjob, Principal Celestia.” Sunset Shimmer admitted, the blush on her cheeks now traced with a bit of wet precum from the older woman’s tip. Celestia beamed as she rubbed her member back and forth across the girl’s face, delighting in every instant of her pearl-pink shaft slapping and striking her beautiful young face. It was already a fitting punishment for the girl that caused her so much stress, and things were only going to get more intense. Sunset Shimmer gasped a bit, and looked up at the older woman when Celestia drug her shaft past her soft, kissable lips. Her voice trembled as she spoke, sounding almost embarrassed that she didn’t know more. “And when he came, I made him wipe it up with a tissue. I didn’t...taste it.”

Principal Celestia laughed a bit, and licked her lips with nothing short of a hungry, predatory smile.

“Well, there’ll be no tissues this afternoon, Sunset Shimmer.” The older woman announced, and finally moved her cocktip to push against the young woman’s mouth. She squeezed her hips forward until Sunset Shimmer had no choice but to accept her tip with a gasp, and as soon as she was inside that warm, pink tongue settled in against the underside of her throbbing, dark cockhead. Slowly she started to fuck the girl’s mouth; taking into account her inexperience as she pulled her hair in tandem with the slow, steady roll of her hips. As she claimed what was rightfully hers, her shaft increasingly coated with spit, she gazed down at the girl and gave her a further idea of what to expect. “You’re going to swallow me down right now. Every drop. And afterwards…” Her pace quickened for just an instant, and she gave one hard thrust into Sunset Shimmer’s mouth, forcing the girl to wince slightly. With her shaft coated in more teenage spit Principal Celestia beamed, pulling her hips back as she hissed through her teeth. “...I’m going to fuck you. And I’m going to fill you.”

The revelation sent shivers down Sunset Shimmer’s spine, and she likely would’ve offered a desperate plea to the contrary if she wasn’t stuffed with the length of the older woman in that very moment. Cumming in her mouth was one thing, even fucking her, but...but...letting it all go inside of her?! The young woman whimpered as she continued to suck on Principal Celestia’s length, pulled by the hair and her lips parted by the impossibly thick shaft. She whimpered as her hands moved to rest against her teacher’s thighs, holding right at the spot where her dress slacks remained half-masted down her legs. She could do little more than let Celestia take what she wanted just then; after all, considering the things she tried to do just recently, she was hardly in any position to complain.

Besides, so far...it wasn’t that bad. The flavor of Celestial’s pearl-pink cock certainly wasn’t unpleasant, and every now and again the woman released another bead of her precum, adding a bit more flavor into the mix. The young girl trembled a bit as she felt her teacher lay her cock flat against the curve of her tongue, and each time her hair was pulled by those clever, shar fingers she could feel a submissive whimper echo from her own throat without any trace of intention. Despite herself, despite her embarrassment, Sunset Shimmer started to piece together that she was enjoying the treatment. Towered over by the ultimate symbol of Canterlot High authority, her mouth claimed and her body predicted to be the territory of the same woman...there was an arousal trembling through her young body that she couldn’t quite quantify.

Underneath her skirt, even underneath the thin frame of her dark black panties, she could feel herself getting wet. The same lewd sort of lewd wetness that clung to the tip of Celestia’s cock from time to time, and the same sinful delight that made the principal’s member throb against the lips of one of her students. With her hands hooking against Celestia’s dress slacks and starting to lower them down the older woman’s legs, Sunset Shimmer finally opened her eyes, staring up at her principal. Past her full chest, past her light brown blazer, past the threads of beautiful hair that the older woman used to frame her face. She stared squarely into Principal Celestia’s eyes as she was forced to suck her length, and in that simple gaze she agreed to everything that Celestia wanted.

It would let her keep her friends, it would let her stay at the school, and, as she was quickly realizing, it would let her explore something altogether new and exciting.

“Good girl.” Principal Celestia cooed, and brushed her fingers down the young woman’s cheek as she started to pick up the pace. Her muscles went tight and she started to thrust her mouth faster and harder for the moment; pushing her aching length past the girl’s tongue and deep into her sweet, young mouth. In future sessions she’d expect Sunset Shimmer to be a bit more proactive when servicing her, but those were...advanced lessons. For now, she’d be content to lightly fuck the young woman’s face, and satisfied with her managing to endure it without coughing or sputtering too much.

Though the latter was about to be put to a true test, and Celestia beamed as her moment arrived. With a halting grunt from deep within her throat she pushed her hips forward once more, this time squeezing her cock halfway down her shaft into the young woman’s mouth. Not all the way just yet; Sunset Shimmer was nowhere near ready for a deep throat, but just enough to push the boundaries of the girl’s comfort. And as she felt Sunset Shimmer’s fingernails dig into her legs, as she felt her tremble around that piercing, penetrating shaft...Celestia finally started to release her load.

Burst after burst of thick, wet, warm cum started to flow through her, squeezing out the tip of that pearl-pink shaft and squarely into the beautiful young woman’s mouth. Sunset Shimmer’s eyes went wide as she was suddenly treated to her very first taste of real cum, and it was truly a feast for all involved. The warmth of Celestia’s release practically flooded her mouth and forced her cheeks to expand, and as she struggled to keep it all inside she looked up at her principal with a helpless look in her eyes.

Unskilled at drinking straight from the tap, Sunset Shimmer didn’t even think to swallow the loads as they came, and instead she was forced to try to contain it all in a single mouthful. It was ultimately doomed to fail from the very start, as more and more of Celestia’s cum flowed from her tip and the older woman showed absolutely no desire to pull her length free just yet. As a result, Sunset Shimmer’s lips parted and she moaned from surprise, and when she did so squirts of white mixed with her spit burst past her lips and down to her lap. Her pretty magenta skirt soon wore white stains across the front as did her leather jacket, but in that moment her marked clothing was the least of her concerns. As the cum kept coming she had little option but to finally try to swallow, struggling to take down her first big, thick load of the other woman’s release.

It didn’t taste bad, but it was thick, and the burn going down made Sunset Shimmer wince with her eyes closed. She could feel it slithering its way down her throat and into her belly, and after her very first swallow she could practically feel it echoing across her senses. When that first swallow was claimed Principal Celestia finally had mercy on her student, and slowly withdrew the length of her cock from the young woman’s lips. As Sunset Shimmer was left to sit with a closed mouth full of cream the older woman took her hair in a hand once more; pulling her length nearby and giving herself a few more short, quick pumps. It was enough to release two more short squirts that made their way immediately to Sunset Shimmer’s face, tracing down the center of her brow and slithering across her cheek. The final squirt of Celestia’s release was saved for even higher, and it was with a proud smirk that the principal of Canterlot High shot her cum in Sunset Shimmer’s hair.

And then, with a smirk the older woman pulled back, lifting a leg and once more sitting on the edge of her desk. Her still-stiff cock hung from her lap with a bit of cum drooling from the tip of it, and she let her eyes drift over the work she had done with young Sunset Shimmer. The cocky girl wasn’t looking quite so confident anymore; her red and yellow hair marked with a trail of cum, white staining her pretty dress and her leather jacket, and her face simply a mess with cream. She was still struggling to swallow down the rest of what Celes.  
tia offered her, partitioning it with her teeth and trying to work it into easy-to-swallow mouthfuls. The Principal just smirked. It was an area where her student would have to be given...special attention, if she was going to improve her aptitude.

When Sunset Shimmer had finished swallowing the mouthfuls given to her by her principal, she gazed up at the older woman again, trembling nervously from the woman’s gaze. Her eyes drifted down to that hanging, pearl-pink length once more, and a chill of aroused fear quivered through her. She had swallowed. And she knew what was next to come.

With cum clinging to her face and her belly warm from drinking up Celestia’s seed, Sunset Shimmer started to rise to her feet. Her knees were already weak, but she took a step forward, moving to draw near the older woman. As she came into close contact she lowered a hand to Celestia’s hanging, wet member, wrapping her fingers about it and giving it a slow squeeze.

“...I’m ready for the next step, Principal Celestia.” She announced quietly, and took a deep, shuddering breath. The headmistress of Canterlot High simply smirked as she nodded, and let her fingers tease near the edge of Sunset Shimmer’s cum-marked skirt.

“You are indeed.” She agreed, and her member throbbed against the young woman’s teenaged palm. “So let’s get started.”

End of Chapter One.


	2. On the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation from chapter one is here! Enjoy watching just how far Sunset Shimmer's willing to go to prove she's sorry!

Principal Celestia’s Stable  
Chapter Two: On the Desk  
-By Drace Domino

It was warm, sitting there in the depths of her belly. Sunset Shimmer could still taste some of Principal Celestia’s cum, and it was still glazing her throat all the way down to where she had swallowed it. It wasn’t like taking a drink during lunch; it stayed with her. On her tongue, in her throat...even on her face. Bits of the Principal’s cum had clung to Sunset Shimmer's’ pretty young cheeks, smeared across her from her throat to her shoulder and marking every bit in between. The teacher had truly plastered the young woman seeking redemption, and even though Sunset Shimmer was thoroughly marked with the older woman’s cream, she knew that there was still more to learn. More to do, if she was going to make up for the mistakes she had made in the past.

And that was why, with her throat tight and her breathing a little ragged, that she bent over the desk and presented her lower half. Sunset Shimmer nervously moved up one of her legs to brace her knee against her principal’s desk, and as she cleared off enough space to squeeze her tiny, cum-stained breasts onto the hard wood below, she glanced over her shoulder to where the older woman watched. Celestia’s member was hanging free from the front of her trousers; pulled through the fly to be left dangling and drooling the last bits of cum that she would’ve otherwise fed the young woman. Her unique purple gaze was hard on the young woman as she moved into position, studying every last motion and judging her desires. Though she knew that Sunset Shimmer was hesitant, maybe even scared, she was doing what she needed to earn her principal’s trust once more.

“Lot of trouble you caused during the Fall Formal.” Celestia spoke as she drew near, and moved her hands to what remained of Sunset Shimmer’s skirt. She pulled it off of the young woman’s legs with ease, tossing it aside and leaving her mostly bare. All she wore then in the middle of the day on top of her principal’s desk was her leather boots that went halfway up her calves, and a heavy blush set against her smooth yellow skin. Celestia grinned, and as her hands lowered to smooth back and forth over the young woman’s tight rear, she let her voice slip out with an almost dangerous sounding edge to it. “You know just one day isn’t going to make up for it, right? You’re going to be taking care of me like this a lot from now on.”

Sunset Shimmer, with her cheeks tinted and a nervous gasp in her throat, nodded quietly before she responded.

“I...I know, Principal Celestia.” She finally spoke, her fingers moving to grab the edge of the principal’s desk. She was feeling very exposed in that moment with her rear lifted and her pussy showing, her tiny breasts squeezed against the older woman’s desk. Were anyone to step inside, or even glance through the window, her reputation would’ve been shattered even more. It was one thing to recover socially from turning into a monster and trying to take control of the school, but getting naked with the Principal? That...would take a bit more charm than she had. Sunset Shimmer trembled, and her eyes flickered over Celestia’s body, studying her. The Principal was still fully dressed, mostly. Her blazer and her dress shirt were still in perfect condition, and even her light brown slacks had only been opened enough to let her large, pearl-pink cock free. A cock that now drifted back and forth with every one of the older woman’s breaths, threatening to go inside of her young body at any moment. Sunset Shimmer bit down nervously, and her gaze turned up towards Celestia. After clearing her throat and steeling her resolve, she finally asked a question that had been quivering in her throat. “D...Do you have a condom, Principal Celestia?”

“I never wear condoms with my students.” The response was flippant, casual, as if the older woman didn’t even consider it surprising. She grinned as she stepped forward, one of her hands moving to hold Sunset Shimmer down, the other moving to the base of her cock. As she lined up the tip of her enormous unit with the virgin girl’s slit, she spoke up again with a cocky tone. “You’re not going to let a little thing like that stop you from earning my trust again, are you?” She put the burden of acceptance on Sunset Shimmer, her grin large as she gazed down at her. To make the decision even more difficult to make, Celestia soon rubbed the tip of her length back and forth over the young woman’s folds, teasing her, tantalizing her. As she smeared her precum back and forth over those young lips Sunset Shimmer couldn’t help but release a shuddering gasp, her hands gripping even harder on the edges of the desk. Despite the situation, despite that her Principal had essentially forced this fate upon her, there was a part of the young woman that was relishing this. Some dark, submissive part that could barely wait to lose her cherry to the stern, dominant older woman.

“W...What if I get pregnant, though?” Sunset Shimmer asked, always and ever the thoughtful and cautious girl. She could still feel that warm cum sitting in her belly and worn across her shoulder, and she could only imagine that some potency launched straight inside of her slit. The Principal was a virile woman, that much was sure, and she had been told time and time again that she could get pregnant even on her first time. “I mean, if you cum inside me, I-”

“Sunset Shimmer, I don’t even remotely see how that’s my problem.” The teacher cut her off with authority and a firm, hard tone. She rolled her eyes and moved her hands to hold the young woman’s narrow hips, squeezing in tight and clutching her close. Though she had initially decided to let Sunset Shimmer decide, to look up and give her Principal total approval to fuck and cum inside of her, the older woman wasn’t above merely taking it. She did just that, pushing her hips forward as Sunset Shimmer waffled, the inches of her thick and impressive pearl-pink cock squeezing into the other girl’s tight, wet slit. Sunset Shimmer gave a gasp of surprise but she made no attempt to break free; her head dropping to the surface of the desk as she felt herself slowly get pierced. The thoughts of the condom had fallen from her mind as her Principal swiftly and shortly took her virginity, pushing herself in until she went past any barriers and found a place hilted inside of her. And once she was inside, her unprotected cock pressed hard against the walls of Sunset Shimmer’s young pussy, the older woman just gave a little scoff. “Pfft. Condoms. This is always so much easier with Fluttershy.”

Fluttershy. Now there was a real cumslut.

“Ah...s...so big, Principal, it...almost...too big…” There wasn’t much “almost” about it, she was too big. Too big for a sweet young woman, too big for the girl’s first time. Sunset Shimmer’s pussy ached to stretch around that massive cock now hilted inside of her, and the young woman was left trying to come to terms with just how deep it was. Principal Celestia’s cock was thick and long and the woman controlling it had a tendency to care only for her own desires, and as a result she thought nothing of just letting it sit in the young woman for a few prolonged moments. Her hands continued to hold Sunset Shimmer’s hips and she just grinned while she watched her, delighting in it every time the smaller girl shook, trembled, or tightened her grip on the desk. And though Celestia might not have been the most considerate lover, she cared enough to give the girl a moment or two before she started to have real fun. After all, she had just lost her virginity. She could have a few seconds to come to terms with that. Though that didn’t preclude the older woman continuing to tease her, albeit with her words rather than her motions.

“You’d better get used to it, Sunset Shimmer.” She warned her, and one of her hands smoothed back and forth across the young woman’s firm rear. She even reared her hand back to give it a short slap; enough of one that it set the girl to gasp suddenly, her walls tightening on every last inch of that enormous cock inside of her. Celestia groaned at the sudden clench, but it was an easy task to remain hard and strong inside of Sunset while the girl let her words sink in. “Every morning for the first month. Early hours detention. You’ll report directly to me...and you’ll be doing this. Do you understand?”

Sunset Shimmer shuddered, glancing over her shoulder as she looked at the dominant older woman. She was stretched wide and tight; her pussy having never even imagined that sort of presence within it. She could even feel Celestia’s cockhead, pushed flush against her deepest walls, throbbing and pulsing and just aching for more. The idea of doing this every day for the next month made the young woman shudder, and she swallowed nervously as a few locks of red and yellow hair danced before her features. 

“E...Every day?” She asked, whimpering as her hole tightened on the other woman’s cock. “I have to do this every day?”

“You get to.” Principal Celestia corrected her, half with her words and half with a short, dismissive slap on the girl’s rear. It wasn’t meant to hurt her so much as correct her, to let her know that she had spoken out of place. “And before long, you’ll enjoy it. Even crave it. Every morning you’ll rush into my office, asking to be bred just like this.”

Sunset Shimmer’s cheeks burned as she lowered her forehead to the table, whimpering as her muscles still strained to hold all of her teacher inside. The warm cum within her belly was soon going to be delivered to her in an entirely different way, and the young woman would be lying if the notion of it didn’t make her nervous. Still, Principal Celestia had been kind enough to give her this chance, to give her this opportunity, and to spend personal time every day attending to her. How could she ever complain about such a diligent and thoughtful teacher? She finally lifted her head from the desk, her red and yellow striped hair twisting about her features as she looked back, gazing up at Principal Celestia’s intimidating but beautiful form. That smooth skin and that refined and professional look, and the sight of that enormous shaft as it disappeared underneath the slope of Sunset Shimmer’s own rear. Principal Celestia’s hands had moved to cradle her hips gently, as if she was waiting for the young woman to finally give her consent. And despite all of the worries and concerns rolling around in her mind, Sunset Shimmer could only form a few choice words.

“...please...fuck me, Principal Celestia.” The words sounded crass and harsh from her lips, as if the taboo of a student swearing was somehow worse than what the teacher was doing to her in that very moment. She took a breath and braced her knee against the desk, holding on just a little bit tighter as she bared down and prepared. Her eyes closed, and she steeled herself...fully expecting it to hurt. After all, the principal was enormous, and she had such a tiny, tight little slit.

Principal Celestia just grinned as she started to take her new toy, all of those same things floating around her mind. Sunset Shimmer was indeed tiny, and tight, and simply adorable by any estimations. She was also guilty to the point of being ready to offer herself up to make up for her crimes, in much the same fashion Fluttershy was when she had first come across the principal’s office months ago. Sneaking animals into school in her backpack. Did she really think she could get away with that?

But much like how things had gone with Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer was quick to learn her place. With her pussy stretched tight around her principal’s thick cock, the young woman remained firmly in place, learning how to be claimed. Celestia was an eager teacher and pushed in and out with a few measured and controlled strokes, giving the pretty young thing a chance to get used to it all. After all, Celestia might have been a domineering woman hell-bent on making breeding bitches out of her top students, but...she wasn’t cruel. And since it was indeed Sunset Shimmer’s first time, she wanted her to remember it fondly. So for a while the strokes were slow and steady, pulling out gradually before sliding back in, drawing out the noise of a slowly-fucked wet hole. She could feel just how wet her new toy was getting with each and every press, and it had barely taken Celestia six pushes before those whimpers sounded less like the noise of a girl in discomfort, and more like the sounds of a slut eager for more. When she felt Sunset Shimmer’s hole tighten up on her thick, pearl-pink shaft, she knew that the hardest part of winning over the little slut had already been achieved. Not that there was any doubt to begin with.

“Yes...that’s it.” Principal Celestia cooed, and smoothed her fingers down the center of Sunset Shimmer’s back. Her touch danced down her spine before gently caressing the side of her rear, squeezing it just enough to make her new toy tighten on her cock. After another few slow thrusts Celestia hilted herself once more, and as her hips trailed from side to side her cock too drug back and forth over the girl’s wonderful, tight walls. “Feels like you’re getting into it, Sunset Shimmer. Not so bad once you get used to it, hmm?”

Sunset Shimmer’s cheeks were burning. Her body had certainly adjusted and come full circle, though the timid teenager part of her, larger than it had ever been since her defeat at Twilight Sparkle’s hands, still whispered to her how wrong it was. How wrong it was to be fucking her teacher, to be trying to make up for her crimes with something that could be considered even worse. She was blushing brightly as she looked back over her shoulder, shame in her eyes and her expression practically trembling. Principal Celestia simply smiled fondly to the young woman, and offered her the perfect prescription for such fluttering, weak-spirited emotions.

A good, hard fucking.

She said nothing as it began, her hips simply rocking faster than they had before, and slamming into the depths of Sunset Shimmer’s hole with her mighty member. The yellow-skinned girl gave a little howl of surprise as she was suddenly pierced so deeply, her red and yellow hair bouncing around her features and her tiny breasts squeezing harder to the desk. Principal Celestia grinned as her grip tightened on Sunset Shimmer’s hips, and she locked her knees to prepare for more. The thick and heavy thrusts were coming now, fast and hungry, each one pushing deep and only lingering for a split-second before pulling back out. No time to wonder about the morality of what she was doing, no time to think about guilt when she was getting fucked hard on the tip of her principal’s cock. If Celestia had to, she’d fuck every last doubt from her little pet’s head. And when Sunset Shimmer had finally given them all up, finally washed away every trace of reluctance, then the fun would really begin.

Not that it already hadn’t, of course.

Sunset Shimmer’s knuckles had gone white as she held onto the edges of the table, bracing herself as her principal continued to crash into her, fucking her deep with a series of hard, firm strokes. Each time she pressed into the hilt she made sure to buck her hips forward another inch; just to drive it home just how deeply she was able to claim the girl’s tight, tiny entrance. In just a matter of seconds Sunset Shimmer had gone from a fresh young virgin to a woman that could handle a cock bigger than most would ever see, and to her young credit she was handling it well. She had her teeth clenched and her eyes shut tight, and she could feel a tingling ache flowing from her inner thighs into her sex, but she was managing. Managing to handle it...and to get excited by it.

It was hard to exactly explain why, though as she was driven harder and harder against the table Sunset Shimmer’s excitement started to build higher and higher. Her memories flooded back to her time in Equestria, when Princess Celestia had been so doting and kind to her. Fondness she had built for the older pony at that time was flowing now into her alternate self, and Sunset Shimmer would’ve been lying if she said that at no point during the event did she close her eyes and picture her old life, with her old teacher. Principal Celestia; however, wouldn’t let her mind wander too far from reality. No sooner did she think about those old times did a wave of pleasure and power crash into her, and her tender slit ached with a desire that she was struggling to understand. Why was she wet? Why was she so thrilled? Why was her body trembling in pleasure by being taken advantage of by this woman? She didn’t know any of the answers, but as the desk ached underneath their combined weight she wanted to know.

The hands of the older woman tightened on Sunset Shimmer’s hips, squeezing her hard as she began to thrust with all of her strength. A loud slapping noise filled the room again and again, and the scent of lust and sex was absolutely undeniable. The sounds of students moving through the hallways just outside of Celestia’s door started to fill the air, and as soon as their noise drew up to their ears the principal couldn’t help but grin, leaning forward and hissing against the back of the young woman’s neck.

“Wonder what they’d think, seeing you like this, Sunset Shimmer.” She whispered, her hips still forcing forward and her cock still stretching those tight teenage walls. “Think they’d vote you for the Fall Formal queen now?” They were harsh words but they were spoken carefully, a reminder of just what she had done, and why it was so important now for her to be where she was at. Sunset Shimmer just trembled and bit down on her bottom lip, desperately trying not to make too much noise. As the sound of the outside students continued, the shame that had been fueling her started to grow hot, turning easily into something else. Embarrassment melted into excitement, and the blush on her cheeks wasn’t because she was humiliated anymore...it was because she was hungry. Hungry for more of her principal.

“F...Fuck me harder, Principal Celestia.” She whispered, and a hand left the edge of the desk at last. She stretched behind her, grabbing ahold of her principal’s long, soft hair, pulling the multi-colored locks close. This time she helped herself for the first time, taking the initiative in yanking the older woman’s head down towards her own. Principal Celestia allowed it...this time, but her pet would learn a better lesson the next time she grabbed her hair without permission. This time it was okay; however, for Celestia eagerly let her mouth move towards the young woman’s.

Celestia’s hips picked up the pace, and with the students outside passing obliviously past the door, the two women kissed with hungry abandon. The older woman’s tongue was penetrating and violating within Sunset Shimmer’s mouth, squeezing and wiggling and teasing back and forth, tasting the young girl and the last remnants of seed that had clung to her face. While she kissed her so deeply and dominantly the older woman’s body finally started to surge, and with her blood boiling and excitement building, she knew her time was fast approaching.

“Almost...almost…” She hissed through her teeth, before stealing another kiss from the girl less than half her age. “Get ready for it, slut...get ready for all my cum…”

Sunset Shimmer tensed up, her walls involuntarily squeezing around Principal Celestia’s thick cock. She nodded gently though her cheeks had gone back to blushing, knowing full-well what might come of things. With no condom and no form of birth control floating around within her, she was going to receive her teacher’s virile load in full exposure and heat. And she knew that if that was the case, it was likely she’d end up pregnant. She was being bred by the older woman, and the naked teenager was powerless to stop it. With one leg up on the desk and the other stretched down to the ground, she had been presenting like a bitch in heat and that was exactly how Celestia used her.

And soon, she’d get the same hot load every horny bitch deserved. With a fevered pace to her thrusts Principal Celestia found her peak, and she made damn sure to hilt her cock inside of Sunset Shimmer as she did. While her hands squeezed the young woman’s hips and she kept her member lodged deep inside, she finally started to spasm as rush after rush of cum started to flood into her. Sunset Shimmer, unable to really comprehend the joy that suddenly overtook her, openly gave a sharp cry despite the fact that students were just one door away. She slapped her hands over her mouth afterwards and blushed brightly from her response, but otherwise she simply laid there, trembling and shaking, her own orgasm starting from the second that hot spunk met her tight, teenage hole.

And Celestia was a copious cummer. She kept herself inside for a long moment, letting her member drain nice and empty inside of the now-bred bitch. And when she started to pull back she gave a shudder when her head breached the girl’s exit, pulling and tugging at her lips and forcing a bit of suction that made her squirt a wad of cum. It landed on the tile floor of Celestia’s office, a nice white blob sitting there that was yet unclaimed.

“Clean it.” Came the principal’s harsh offer, and she slapped her new pet’s ass with a firm crack of her fingers as she moved back towards her chair. As she walked she tucked her slickened cock back into her pants, forcing it down for the rest of the evening. After a moment she was reclining in her chair yet again, watching as Sunset Shimmer got down on her naked hands and knees, leaning down to the puddle of white cum she had been unable to keep inside. The older woman just smirked, a brow quirking as the cum-filled slut started slurping the white from the tile of the floor, without anything more to explain her job. She threw herself into it, her red and yellow hair dusting the floor as she worked, her tongue pressing flat to the tile as she scooped up the white, sticky cum. Meanwhile, her ass was in the air, her folds glistening and the inside of her thighs wet with release.

Principal Celestia just smirked, and gestured towards where she had discarded the girl’s clothes.

“Get dressed and get out, final period will be starting soon.” She demanded, and drummed her fingers on top of her desk. “No panties, Sunset Shimmer. I want you leaking me all through the day.”

“Yes, Principal Celestia.” Sunset Shimmer’s words weren’t defiant or even curious and concerned; they were submissive. After licking up the cum from the floor and being used as the breeding bitch for the older woman, there wasn’t much ground for her to stand on to say that no panties were crossing a line. She stood up and smiled to her teacher, her tender, young features exposed and covered in a thin glaze of sweat and release. When the teacher gave her a curt nod in response, she finally turned and started to get dressed. It’d feel funny, roaming about her last period class with cum leaking out of her entrance. She could already feel it coating the inside of her thighs, and the warmth was only going to drool out more. Resigning herself to a long hour of sitting with her legs tightly crossed, Sunset Shimmer moved towards the door to her principal’s office. “When should I return, Principal Celestia?”

“Tomorrow.” The woman spoke without a moment of hesitation. “Seven, before classes start.”

Sunset Shimmer just nodded and smiled, pushing the door open as she walked...or rather, limped towards her next class. It left Principal Celestia there along with her thoughts; her thoughts and the small tent that was still present within her pants. As she watched Sunset Shimmer slip out of her room and close the door, the older woman couldn’t help but ponder the state of things.

She didn’t have anything planned for that evening...maybe it was time to give Fluttershy a call. That sweet young thing was always getting into trouble, and more important...she was always good to be banged and bred. Principal Celestia took in a long, deep breath of the smell of the room...savoring the stench of sex and the smell of her young lover’s first few climaxes. The woman with smooth, pearl-pink cheeks finally gave a tiny smirk, and her hand moved to drift into one of her pockets. Slowly she started to pull out her cell phone, and with intent on giving her sexy, slutty student a call, pressed her thumb to the face of it.

Fluttershy was fun, but she wasn’t enough. Sunset Shimmer was also fun, but even she wasn’t enough. Soon...very soon, Principal Celestia would have them all. Lined up in a row; naked and pregnant, begging for the thick cock that got them there. It was her dream, her goal, the thing she was determined to work for.

But until that day came, she could have as much fun with them as she wanted.

“My car. After school.” Were the only words she spoke into the phone once Fluttershy picked up. She then hung up abruptly and leaned back in her office chair, smirking heavily and pondering the growing tent against her pants.

Time to see if Fluttershy could taste her new friend, when licked off the tip of her principal’s cock.

End of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for the kind comments, everyone. :) 
> 
> Remember you can follow me on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if so inclined!


	3. Pretty Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her time with Sunset Shimmer, Principal Celestia gives a ride home to the very first student she's turned towards her affections. Fluttershy is still a little timid, but her hunger for Principal Celestia is pushing her into becoming something truly ravenous.

**Principal Celestia’s Stable  
** Chapter Three: Pretty Pet  
_-By Drace Domino_

Fluttershy had become addicted to cock much quicker than Principal Celestia had expected. The young woman had always presented herself as so timid and quiet, and when Celestia had first approached her with an ultimatum regarding her crime of sneaking animals into school, she honestly wasn’t sure how the little thing would react. At the time, part of Celestia had been concerned that Fluttershy would simply whimper and sniffle throughout the whole thing, and a bitch that wasn’t totally into the experience was only half the fun. It had only taken two sessions for Principal Celestia to be pleasantly surprised, and now a few months later the young woman was simply ravenous.

The wet noises of a sloppy blowjob filled Principal Celestia’s car that evening, parked along the side of a secluded country road. The older woman was contently leaning back in the driver’s side seat, her legs stretched out and her cock free of the front of her dress pants. Squarely positioned in her lap was a beautiful mop of long pink hair; hair that was currently being threaded and caressed by a pair of pearl colored fingers. She needed need to be particularly rough with Fluttershy; at least not anymore. Whereas a tight fistful of hair was the perfect thing to make a newfound slut like Sunset Shimmer gag on her enormous length, Fluttershy had reached a level where she simply did it by instinct. Every noise of wet, sloppy affection against Celestia’s twitching cock was a testament to such, and the older woman couldn’t help but grin as she revelled in the much younger woman’s mouth.

“So, do you like the taste this evening, slut?” She asked, arching a brow and licking her lips in a calm and collected fashion. Fluttershy didn’t even look up, though Celestia could feel the young woman’s hand tighten at the base of her shaft, just as her lips peeled away long enough to speak.

“Oh, yes!” Fluttershy’s voice was always the very essence of sweet and innocent, even if as she spoke her breath caressed the underside of her principal’s glistening cockhead. “You taste marvellous tonight, Principal Celestia! Thank you for calling me to taste!”

“You’re quite welcome, dear. Now get back to it, and I’ll tell you why it tastes a little different tonight. Mmm, that’s right…” She had barely gotten the command out before Fluttershy wrapped her lips around Principal Celestia’s rod once more, pulling her head down on it and sucking her in long, deep strokes. Her eyes were closed and her hand continued to idly stroke at her principal’s base, giving the older woman as much sloppy, wet love as she could.

For the moment Principal Celestia left the mystery hang in the air, long enough for her to appreciate the intimacy of her situation. The evening sky had already turned dark and the only light in the car was that of the distant moon, shining in as best it could through the windows. From time to time the bright light of a passing car’s headlights could be seen, but Celestia’s own parked sedan was positioned in a way that they were nicely secluded from any would-be onlookers. Her head turned to the side and she looked at the rest of Fluttershy’s body, stretched out as it was across the passenger side seat. A thigh-length green skirt and a white muscle shirt was hardly the clothing of a shy girl; so much so that Celestia had always wondered if the revealing outfit was Fluttershy’s slutty side trying to escape for all this time. A side she was now able to embrace fully, as proven by Celestia’s hand stretching out, moving for the very edge of that simply green skirt. When she lifted it up around Fluttershy’s rear the young woman gave a murmuring hum of approval around Principal Celestia’s cock, and a soft laugh escaped the older woman’s lips as she lowered her hand, feeling around the young woman’s slender, sweet frame.

“No panties today, hmm?” She asked, inquisitively, and gave her hips a little thrust against Fluttershy’s tender mouth. “I can only imagine how many times a day you sneak off to toy with yourself nowadays. If your slut training was a graded exercise, you’d almost certainly be getting an A.”

Her words weren’t meant to be responded to, something that Fluttershy found out when she tried to pull her mouth off of her teacher’s cock. The older woman’s hand had threaded into her hair and held her face down against that length, effectively gagging her and forcing her to continue her warm, wet sucking. With a purr of approval the pink-haired sweetheart just did as obeyed, pushing her head down to take in as many of her principal’s inches as she possibly could. As she held the older woman half-throated within her she flickered her tongue back and forth, sending shivering teases through her spine and forcing her to draw in a deep, aroused breath before she finally continued.

“You might be interested to know that there’s a new classmate in your training.” Principal Celestia finally spoke up, and as she did so she allowed two of her slender fingers to slip inside of Fluttershy’s entrance. She was already wet and wonderfully tight, and no sooner did Celestia’s digits push inside did she feel the young woman squeezing around them like a vice. The sucking of her cock paused only for an instant; long enough for Fluttershy’s sensitive and tender frame to get used to the new penetrations. Once she resumed so too did Celestia, speaking in a voice that rang with merely casual authority. “Sunset Shimmer is...eager to make up for what she did to the school. And so earlier today I began her lessons. That extra touch of sweetness you’re tasting on my cock? That’s your new friend’s pussy.”

Fluttershy’s lips pulled off of Celestia’s cock softly and sweetly, and this time the principal allowed it. She wanted to see that face of realization in Fluttershy’s pretty eyes, and to see that thin ribbon of spit connecting the tip of her cockhead with the bottom lip of the young woman’s mouth. That ribbon danced as Fluttershy spoke, her voice curious and gentle and ever so sweet.

“Really? Sunset Shimmer?” She asked, her cheeks darkening a little at the thought. “Gosh, that’s wonderful for her, Principal Celestia! I’m glad you’re working with her to make sure she’s as happy as me!” There was nothing but genuine honesty in Fluttershy’s voice, no jealousy and no contempt, merely to overt pleasure that her new friend was joining in the fun. Principal Celestia beamed and threaded her fingers into Fluttershy’s hair once more, and as she pushed her hips up to offer her cockhead to the girl once more, she continued to speak in a plain and authority-laced voice.

“There’ll be more, Fluttershy, I simply haven’t decided who yet.” She began simply, her other hand continuing to toy in the girl’s folds. She was soaking wet within her nethers and Celestia delighted in teasing her, two fingers hooking inside and gently lifting at the young woman’s body. As she continued to tease her she allowed her thumb to slip forward with precise eagerness; first swiping across the edge of Fluttershy’s folds to collect some of her nectar, and then working up to tease softly over the light yellow pucker of her rear. She could feel Fluttershy shudder under the attention and push her mouth down deeper on her principal’s cock, sucking and slurping with a bit more intensity. Though Celestia hadn’t taken the time to properly train Fluttershy’s ass just yet, the sweet young thing did indeed like having it played with.

“I wonder…” Principal Celestia mused, her other hand continuing to pet fondly at that soft pink hair in her lap. Pleasure was constantly rolling through her from Fluttershy’s sucking, the joy of that sweet pink tongue battering forth on the underside of her shaft a constant presence for her. She drew in a long, deep breath and savored it for a sweet moment, before finally speaking up once more. “Maybe I’ll let you choose who is next to join my ‘favored students’ program. Would you like that, dear?”

Again she allowed Fluttershy to speak, but this time the young woman kept sucking as she did so. She slid one teenaged hand around Celestia’s shaft as she pulled her mouth off, and she stroked the older woman with quickening pumps as she licked and slobbered across the edge, all while whispering in a throaty, aroused voice.

“That’s so nice of you, Principal Celestia, but I wouldn’t know who to pick!” It was a real dilemma, deciding which of her friends to bring into this wash of pleasure next. Granted, at the moment she was more than just a little distracted. There were fingers sliding in and out of her wet, young slit and the presence of an enormous cock rubbing back and forth across her face, both enough to easily take a young woman out of her right mind. As she struggled to cope with both without losing herself into the maddening lust, Fluttershy’s voice squeaked out in a tender tone. “M...Muh...Maybe we could pick…”

“Yes…?” Principal Celestia cooed, and pulled up with her hooked fingers inside of Fluttershy’s slit. She even pressed forward with her thumb and faintly breached the entrance of the girl’s tight ass; just enough to make her tremble and gasp from the sudden attention. The rush of a warm whimper’s breath cascaded down Celestia’s cock, and it was quickly followed by a few more spit-soaked, obedient licks from her submissive pet. “Speak up, dear, if you have something to say.”

“W-Welll, maybe you could ask Rarity?” She finally asked, looking up at Celestia with the shadow of that enormous length casting over her face. She chewed briefly on her bottom lip, before reasoning it out with a shy look. “...p-pretty soon, I’ll need...buh...bigger dresses, and she’s so good at making clothes…”

Principal Celestia couldn’t help but let her head roll back, and the lecherous woman let a laugh cascade from her lips. She gave a groan of delight from the steady pumping along her shaft, and it was with a bit of regret that she pulled her hand from Fluttershy’s hair long enough to reach for the girl’s wrist, pulling it free. Once she removed Fluttershy from her cock she sat the girl upright again, and both of her hands started to work and slipping the girl from her tight fitting white muscle shirt.

“Already thinking about maternity clothes, hmm?” She asked with a grin, as the white fabric pulled smoothly from Fluttershy’s body. Braless and cute the girl knelt on her seat with pink hair framing her face and shoulders. She wasn’t showing yet, but both women knew that it was only a matter of time. As she tossed the muscle shirt into the backseat of her car Principal Celestia’s hand glided forward, stretching out to touch the young woman’s stomach. Fluttershy, in all her innocence, trembled from the touch with a bright blush across her spit-covered cheeks. Though her lips were a bit of a sloppy, wet mess from the blowjob, she still smiled with a tender expression as Celestia gave a sweet, sweet pet to the spot where her baby would soon be found.

“You’ll look rather charming when you’re fully there.” Celestia mused, arching a brow as she licked her lips. “But you’re right...you’re going to need some new clothes. I’ll make sure to speak with Rarity later this week. I’m sure I can...convince her that she’d have more fun if she followed in the footsteps of yourself and Sunset Shimmer.”

“That’s wonderful, Principal Celestia!” Fluttershy beamed, and her hands started to lower. She moved them to the edge of her skirt, and as her thumbs hooked against the waistband she started to tug at it, her eyes submissively looking to the older woman’s as she did so. “Um...should I...should I get on top of you now, Principal?”

“I’d say that’s a good idea, dear.” The older woman smirked as she nodded, leaning back in her seat. That thick length of hers was still standing straight up, still glistening with Fluttershy’s spit, and ready to be ridden. “I don’t want to keep you away from your homework for too long, after all.”

Fluttershy smiled at the prospect, and her hands worked eagerly at dispatching of her skirt. She slipped it down to her knees and worked each leg free of it, unveiling the smooth, yellow legs and the wonderfully pert rear that had caught Celestia’s eyes so often. By the very end she was wearing nothing more than her green boots that went halfway up her calves; the perfect thing to give her leverage and momentum for what was to come next. With Celestia’s coaxing Fluttershy started to work into the other woman’s lap, turning to face the steering wheel and the windshield as she did so. Her tiny hands wrapped around the wheel as she moved out with one of her feet, and with one of her principal’s hands there to guide it, soon secured her boot on the side of the woman’s lap. Once more with the other boot soon brought Fluttershy to effectively squat just above the older woman’s lap, her pink hair hanging down to the center of her back and her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Her nethers were hovering mere inches above the tip of the older woman’s thick cock, and Celestia could practically feel her heat as she moved her own grip forward, taking the young woman’s hips.

“Down slowly.” She whispered, her tongue passing over her pearl-colored lips. “I want to feel every inch...every inch sliding into your tight little pussy.” She was guiding Fluttershy’s motions as the young woman started to lower herself, her knees bending as she squatted down further and further, bringing herself down upon that thick, penetrating length. A gasp filled the car as she first felt that thick cockhead pushing against her, and she blushed brightly as the faintest tip of it began to spear her folds.

“Gosh, Principal Celestia, I...I always forget how big you are.” She was so wonderfully sweet, even while squatting in a parked car preparing to ride her principal’s cock. Celestia grinned wide as she reminded Fluttershy further of her size, pulling her down just enough so that merely her head was pushed inside. Already she could feel the girl’s tight walls closing in around her and desperately squeezing, and Fluttershy’s breath erupted in an excited gasp. It wasn’t enough though; not nearly enough to sate either one of their desires. Celestia’s cock was still glistening with the spit of the young woman as she pulled her further down to take another inch and a half, making the motion so slow that it was impossible for Fluttershy to effectively collect herself. Her hands tightened and softened in frequent waves around the edge of the steering wheel and she was left gasping and whimpering as the moments passed, her toes curling within her boots and her skin popping up with goosebumps littered across her forearms. Celestia beamed, and as she pulled Fluttershy down to claim yet even more of her cock, she finally spoke up once more.

“Almost halfway there, dear.” She lied; there was much more than that. As Fluttershy’s wet slit continued to slip down her shaft she kept her hands tightly locked on her slender waist, relishing just how young and delightfully eager she was. Fluttershy lived up to her namesake but had been an astonishingly ravenous and hungry girl in the past, once she had been properly motivated. As the inches continued and more of her wet, warm pussy was filled with Celestia’s throbbing length, that motivation was starting to rush to her cheeks. In the rear-view mirror Celestia could see a shadow across the sweet young thing’s face, a flash of excitement as Fluttershy’s passions increased.

“I...It feels so good, Principal Celestia…” She whined, in that almost unbearably timid voice. “Is it...almost in?” Principal Celestia briefly pondered just how to respond. She could lie to the girl and tell her yes, or she could stay wordless and simply continue to feed her inch after inch of her throbbing member, pushing inward until slowly, sweetly, even romantically she squeaked every last bit of her cock inside the girl.

Or…

Fluttershy’s desperate cry suddenly filled the room as Celestia’s hands locked in, and she suddenly pulled the girl down the rest of the way onto her cock. Fluttershy’s pretty eyes shot open and her fingers went white-knuckled around the steering wheel as more than double the previous amount was suddenly stuffed up inside of her, filling her up and pushing all the way to the hilt. Her knees almost instantly gave out and she collapsed backward into Principal Celestia’s embrace; her boots sliding off of the seat and her fingers falling from the steering wheel despite their fierce grip. Fierce...for Fluttershy. The girl’s strength was hardly enough to give her that sort of stability when she was instantly, deeply, passionately pierced by a woman of Celestia’s size.

The Principal just gave a lewd, wicked grin as Fluttershy’s cries filled the car, echoing off the walls and flooding the air around them. She let her eyes trickle back up to the rearview mirror, now showing her own face just beside Fluttershy’s as it fell back towards her, her own grin devious and lewd while the teenaged girl’s expression was simply...desperately, ravenously lost in the moment. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open in a panicked gasp, a line of drool already running down the corner of her lips. She was trembling and tensing and trying to accommodate a cock that was almost too big for her, and all she had in the form of comfort was Principal Celestia’s hands as they crossed her bare, flat belly and swam in slow circles around the front of it.

Fluttershy’s hole was stretched tight around Celestia’s cock, and her naked, sweat-licked body was squeezed tight to the larger woman’s own. The Principal was still fully dressed and Fluttershy could feel the itchiness of her blazer pushing into her back, as well as the snaps of her trousers against the inside of her thighs. Hardly sensations to get lost in when you were speared, penetrated, and stretched by a cock that had to truly strain to fit inside a tiny, yellow hole. Fluttershy whimpered and whined and continued to gasp, but Celestia was patient. After all, she could stay hard all night inside of Fluttershy’s sweet pussy, and she wasn’t the one that had to do homework that night.

“Ah...ah...s...so much, so big...it’s...gosh...it’s filling me...too muuuuch…” She continued to whine, though it was a voice Celestia had heard before. Fluttershy always thought it was too big, up until the point that she was drooling and moaning for more. This time; however, Celestia wasn’t going to simply hold her and fuck her. She wanted the sweet, shy thing to do that for herself.

“Hands back on the wheel.” The principal hissed, her breath cascading down the back of Fluttershy’s throat. “Feet back up. You’re the one doing this.”

“But...but Principal Celestia, I don’t know if I can…” Fluttershy whimpered, her pink hair twisting about her features as she desperately shook her head. “You’re so...gigantic, I…”

“Pull yourself up.” Principal Celestia encouraged her, and gave her a slow, erotic roll of her hips so she could properly stir the insides of that tight, sweet, young pussy. “Do it, and I’ll kiss you when we’re finished. For as long as you want.”

“...k...kisses?” Fluttershy’s eyes blinked rapidly, her bravery slipping back into her tone. “I...I like kisses…” With a newly found look of bravery the young woman’s hands stretched out, and as she struggled with the massive length inside of her, she finally managed to pull her grip around the steering wheel once more. Principal Celestia simply watched with a proud smile, her hands moving off of Fluttershy’s body so she could stretch them out on the car’s armrests. Her pretty young student had everything well in hand, and all it took was motivation. Before long Fluttershy had even bent her knees and moved her feet back into position, once more squatting above her principal’s lap with that member lodged deep inside of her. Then, with a look of courage on her blushing features Fluttershy started to move herself slowly up and down.

It was gradual at first, for even with her newfound strength Celestia’s cock was a remarkably tight fit inside of her. Every time she sat back down on it she could feel a pinch rise up through her body, and every time she lifted herself back up there was a rush of lingering desire; a yearning to feel that full again. Each time Fluttershy pulled herself up with her grip on the steering wheel she always made sure to leave just a little bit of Celestia’s cock inside of her; always sure to leave at least the tip of that cock spearing her folds. That way, there wouldn’t be any embarrassing slips. Once she had position and her rhythm down Fluttershy began to move a bit quicker, her knees tight and her body rising up and down as she rode that thick, wonderful length.

While she was ridden, Principal Celestia simply smiled and leaned back, resting comfortably in the front seat of her car. Fluttershy was a pleasant delight to have atop her, and just as Celestia suspected the promise of a few kisses from her teacher was enough to motivate her to find her strength again. As with any student it was all about finding what they most desired, and using it to help keep them interested and encouraged to do better. As she pondered it Principal Celestia drew a large grin around her features, wondering just what she could use to ensure that Rarity enjoyed the same affections that Fluttershy now did.

Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and soon Rarity...the group of young women that Celestia had it in mind to make her own was growing, and she had no reason to really stop. With a smile the older woman moved a hand up, her fingers dancing down Fluttershy’s spine enough so that the young woman shuddered and gave a mewling noise as her walls tightened on that thick length. They were all so tender and sweet, so wonderfully fuckable and so tight around her cock. Fluttershy felt different than Sunset Shimmer but both girls were still a true delight when stretched around her; both were warm and wet and the perfect place for Celestia’s pearl-colored cock to hide. She found herself briefly wondering if Rarity would be just as hungry and eager for cock as her other two students, and she couldn’t help but thrill at the thought of her cum pouring out of the fashionista’s entrance, leaking onto skin the same ivory color.

“That’s good, keep going.” Celestia whispered, her attention turning back to the teenaged girl desperately riding on top of her. She allowed her hand to trail forward once more, and while she didn’t lend her help in keeping Fluttershy up, she did let her fingers drift around the girl’s belly. There, as Fluttershy kept bouncing up and down on that enormous member of hers, she caressed her soft yellow stomach and mused aloud in a thoughtful yet intimate voice. “...my pregnant little bitch. So tight and eager for more of my cum, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes, yes I am, Principal Celestia…” Fluttershy’s cheeks were burning as she spoke, a heavy blush crossing her pretty features as she continued to eagerly ride. Her fingers tightened on the steering wheel as she kept bouncing up and down, filling the car with the wet sound of her pussy being claimed and the heavy scent of her arousal. As her boots dug in against the car seat a little deeper she gave a shuddering whimper, and her folds tightened considerably on the older woman’s cock. Though the sheer size of it had been enough to make her lose her strength for a moment, there was still something very hungry and very powerful lurking inside of Fluttershy, a burning desire for what the older woman had awoken in her. Though her muscles were tight and her knees were already aching she kept fucking herself on that wonderfully thick and throbbing stick, and her voice broke out with a groan as she felt the teacher caress her pregnant belly. “You feel...you feel so good…”

Celestia practically purred as she licked her lips, and she allowed her fingers to go flat against Fluttershy’s stomach in a full, aroused caress. As she maintained her resolve underneath the barrage of pleasure brought by the teenager’s slit she simply pondered just how pretty Fluttershy would look once she was fully showing. The same sweet features with a large and beautiful belly, and that glow that could only be shown by a teenaged slut knocked up by her educator. Perhaps the experience would even make her breasts grow a bit, and if not...well...they could always try again after she had the baby. Celestia grinned at the thought even wider, and she pushed her hips forward to give Fluttershy a particularly deep thrust. Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and soon Rarity...she was eagerly waiting the moment that she could have the trio lined up on the edge of her desk, each one of them pressing their elbows to her desk and lifting their rears, a line of pregnant bellies hovering over the surface. Three cunts to be fucked, filled, and claimed.

The older woman let out a lewd moan of delight, and her hand fell from Fluttershy’s belly so she could brace it against the stick shift of her car. With her fingers tightly locked, desperate to hold onto something, the principal’s head rolled back and she allowed a wave of pure delight to pass through her. She was close, very close, and the thoughts of her growing harem were only pushing her faster along. With every wet noise that filled the car Principal Celestia’s moment drew closer quick and quicker, and when it finally came the older woman erupted like a shot into her young lover’s tight, wet hole.

Fluttershy’s voice suddenly filled the car with the desperate and wanton moans of a whore in the arms of bliss, her entrance tightening and releasing around the cum-spewing member that had suddenly hilted inside of her. As her principal started to fill her she suddenly leaned all the way back, her shoulders pressing to Celestia’s full breasts through her blazer, and her boots swinging up to press against the dashboard on either side of her teacher’s steering wheel. There, as she rocked hard and fast against the older woman’s lap, her feet and her hands at the wheel, the young woman found her own delightful, harsh climax while she was still being filled.

Celestia finally found the purpose to hold the young woman in her arms, closing about her chest and keeping her tightly against her while the two shared a powerful climax. Each throb of her cock pushed another spurt of cream into Fluttershy’s slit, and she could already feel a line of it rolling down her shaft and across her sack, overflow from a well-stuffed teenage pussy. With a groan of delight Celestia let the moment hang in the air between them, her head lowering so her nose could dance through soft pink strands of sweet-smelling hair.

“P...Puh...Princi…” Fluttershy was shushed by a sweet whisper from Celestia, the older woman’s lips pursing as she started to lift a hand. She touched her finger underneath the girl’s chin and lifted her head back, bringing it more in line with her own. After all, Principal Celestia had made the girl a promise, and even if she was a fuck-maddened woman bent on building her own harem out of students, she was still good for her word.

“...kiss.” Was all the older woman whispered as she drew her mouth forward, and pressed a warm, sweet embrace against Fluttershy’s lips. The young woman, so delicate and fragile and sensitive in that moment fully shuddered at the touch, and Celestia could feel her hole tighten against the still-stiff cock inside of her. As she continued to leak drops upon drops of cum from the tightly-sealed entrance to her slit the principal let her tongue dance forward, penetrating Fluttershy’s beautiful mouth and fully tasting the young woman. She didn’t kiss her students often, but when she did she wanted to make sure that it counted. With a new student already under Celestia’s guidance and a third one merely a seduction away, it was important to remind the sweetest and first of her girls that there was still tremendous, genuine affection for her.

The two kissed for a long time, and the entire moment Fluttershy kept her feet on the dashboard, her hole still wrapped around Celestia’s stiff cock. Her hands had left the steering wheel to reach for her older lover, one moving to Principal Celestia’s truly beautiful hair, and the other drifting to grasp the hand holding at her chest. The naked, yellow-skinned girl whimpered in delight and adoration as her teacher held and kissed her close, each of them shuddering from time to time as their still-intimate union continued. Celestia remained hard the entire time she was inside of the young woman, and from time to time a tremor of arousal ran through her, enough to squeeze out just one more drop.

By the very end, Celestia had pointedly reached down a hand to caress Fluttershy’s belly, the spot where she’d be showing her baby soon. It wasn’t a gesture lost on the young woman, and as those pearl fingertips danced over her flesh she allowed the kiss to finally break, her whisper soft and sweet while her mouth hovered underneath Celestia’s lips.

“...Principal Celestia, it feels so warm…” She whispered, and briefly nibbled on her bottom lip. “I don’t want to leave…”

“Neither do I, dear.” Principal Celestia cooed, and let her free hand drawn its fingers through her soft, pink hair. She afforded the young woman a cute moment by letting her head drop down far enough to tease her nose back and forth over Fluttershy’s. It was enough to make the shy girl giggle and blush, which filled the older woman with even more affection. “But I’m afraid you have homework. Besides...I need to put some thought into what to say to your friend Rarity.”

Fluttershy nodded a little, her blush darkening at the thought. With a tiny whimper the young woman moved out to hold the steering wheel, pulling herself slowly up as she lowered her boots. She had left dusty footprints on the dash but Celestia could hardly be upset about it; especially considering she had left Fluttershy with a thoroughly cum-filled pussy. As the young woman pulled off of her shaft she almost instantly let a batch of it slip out of her folds, splattering against Celestia’s lap and caressing over her sack. Principal Celestia simply sat and watched as the blushing Fluttershy got dressed, slipping back into her shirt and her skirt, and straightening her outfit out. When the time came to drive once more she didn’t buckle her seatbelt; however, and instead moved to pull her head right back to her principal’s lap.

After all, Celestia was still hard and there was now a bit of cream across her sack, squirted out from a teenaged pussy. Without a word Fluttershy had turned her attention to the mess she had made, and while one delicate hand wrapped around the older woman’s cock, she lowered her mouth to slurp up the cum that she had released. The sound of sweet, loving licking started to fill the car surrounding the two women, and Celestia merely purred. One of her hands slid the key into the ignition, and she started to pull the car back towards the road even as Fluttershy worked. She’d probably cum at least once more before she dropped the pregnant girl off at home, a final treat for Fluttershy to keep in her belly throughout the night.

The headlights of Celestia’s car lit up along the road, and she began to drive while her cock was dutifully cleaned. The only thing filling her mind aside from the pleasure of Fluttershy’s tongue was how to proceed with the girl the shy sweetheart picked.

What could she say that would let her fuck a fashionista?

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D It was a lot of fun to write. Make sure to let me know what you'd like to see next in the comments!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	4. Filled Fashionista (Rarity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal Celestia isn't nearly done building her harem of beautiful young women, but pretty sluts need pretty clothes to wear. Who better to make all those fine dresses than Rarity?

Principal Celestia’s Stable  
Chapter Four: Filled Fashionista  
-By Drace Domino

“She’ll be here any minute! Everything’s almost ready...hurry, hurry, hurry!” Rarity was talking to herself as she bustled about the school’s costume room, making sure everything was perfectly in place. The young fashion designer scooped up a handful of cloth samples into her arms before darting them over to the far end of the room, where a trunk had been left open. Without a care for the fabric she tossed the various samples into the trunk in haphazard fashion, and her voice chimed in again as she slammed the trunk down on them. “I’m sorry, my darling silks, but I simply can’t have a mess hanging about for my visitor!”

She’d make something nice from the discarded samples after Principal Celestia left; that would make it up to the beautiful cloth she had been forced to hide. With that last slam of the trunk the school’s costume room had been made immaculate, kept in perfect condition under the leadership of the school’s finest designer. Rarity would’ve had it no other way for the visitor of the day; after all, it was important to her that Principal Celestia knew she was leaving the school’s costume room in capable hands.

She had been notified the evening before that Principal Celestia would be meeting with her, under the specific desire to have a new suit tailored for her. She didn’t know the exact reasons but the Principal’s note had suggested it was a very important matter, and when it came to fashion Rarity took such dealings very, very seriously. She had even dressed up herself for the occasion in the most professional style she could, dressed in a finely styled business blazer and matching pencil skirt, complete with light purple nylons that led into a pair of short, dark heels. The purple of her leggings were meant to draw a bit of attention away from the otherwise dark suit; after all, black was a terrible drab color on its own and the only other flash of color she wore that afternoon was the bright red of her glasses perched atop her nose. With a soft grunt Rarity glanced down at her watch, and darted before her mirror one last time.

“Right. Everything’s in order. You can do this, Rarity.” She spoke softly and thoughtfully, smoothing her hands down the front of her suit. “You...are...a fashion star.”

So many doors could be opened up by designing the most wonderful suit for Principal Celestia! Perhaps her first step into the professional fashion world would be designing fine clothes for faculty members? Or perhaps Principal Celestia knew some high profile people! Or perhaps someone would see the Principal at a conference, and just demand to know who made her elegant, wonderful su-

Rarity’s wild dreaming was cut off as the door to the costume room opened, and the principal stepped in wearing her usual attire. That same simple tan suit matched with dark purple slacks with little more than a Canterlot High football shirt underneath. Such a drab and pedestrian outfit for a woman of such style and presence. Rarity beamed as the older woman stepped in and closed the door behind them, and was so utterly distracted she didn’t even notice as Celestia’s fingers moved that extra inch to snap the door’s lock into place.

“Principal Celestia, I’m so glad you could come!” Rarity beamed, stepping forward as she snatched a tape measure off of the desk. She slung it around the back of her neck and let it casually dangle as she approached her principal, offering her most charming smile. “I’m honored that you have chosen me to produce your brand new ensemble!” The final word was added with a bit of dramatic flair, complete with one of the designer’s hands flaring out. Principal Celestia simply nodded with a smile, giving a slow glance from side to side as she finally spoke.

“The costume room looks wonderful, Rarity.” She offered to the girl, stepping up into the center of the room. “I had half expected to see things all strewn about. I know how you creative types can be.”

“Oh, my dear Principal, don’t be silly!” Rarity gave a half-nervous laugh, thankful that she had come in early to start tidying up. “What sort of responsible student would I be if I left the place a cluttered mess?” In truth the clutter helped her design, but there was no need to mention that in light of far more important issues. “Now, before we begin I’ll need to take your measurements. Would that be acceptable to you?”

“By all means.” Principal Celestia just smirked, and gave her fashion-inclined student a small nod. “Just tell me what you need me to do, and we’ll get right to it.”

“Wonderful!” Rarity beamed as she pulled her tape measure from her shoulders, snapping it out and preparing to work. “This won’t take long, Principal Celestia, I’ll have you back to work within ten minutes!”

Rarity didn’t know it yet, but she’d be in that room for much, much longer.

 

The fashionista worked quickly, moving the tape measure over the principal’s arms and shoulders with precise and practiced motions. It didn’t surprise Celestia that she was skilled with it; after all, Rarity had already designed so many wonderful costumes for the boys and girls of Canterlot High. And she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t genuinely looking forward to whatever new suit Rarity could design for her...but that was hardly the reason that she came that afternoon. Principal Celestia played herself muted and understated at first; stretching her arms out and letting Rarity work, never interrupting and only speaking when she asked a direct question. Her eyes flashed as she studied the designer in her new outfit, that wonderful black pencil skirt bouncing around purple nylons and that tight blazer around her only recently matured frame. Rarity had always been one of the most beautiful girls in her school, elegant and stylish with a surprising kindness that took the edge off of her overdramatic personality. She was a girl that Principal Celestia had thought about bringing into her guidance many times in the past, and now that time had finally arrived.

Rarity fumbled her way through the measuring of Celestia’s bust, trying hard not to look nervous as she leaned in close and drew her arms around the older woman’s back. Celestia grinned the entire time and allowed her senses to fill with Rarity’s scent; a fruity and sweet aroma that was likely the newest fragrance on the market. She held perfectly still as the young woman’s hands moved about her ample bust contained in her usual clothes, bringing the tape measure up and making a note of her size.

“There we go. All done with your torso.” Rarity mused, releasing her tape measure’s tight grip around Celestia’s chest. “Now for your legs. If you could stand with your feet apart by about a foot?”

Celestia’s didn’t respond other than doing exactly what she was told, drawing in a deep and patient breath as Rarity knelt down. The work the young woman had already done had started to fuel the principal’s passions and before long Rarity would find herself a certain surprise; something Celestia was deeply eager to show her. Patiently she waited as Rarity’s hands worked on her principal’s waist, moving from the outside of her waist down to her pant’s cuff, and then back up again. Eventually Rarity said six little words that Celestia had been waiting for; the announcement of things to come.

“I need to check your inseam.” Rarity responded simply, and looked up at Principal Celestia as if she was seeking permission. After all, it could certainly be a private issue if someone was left unprepared, and she wasn’t about to be so bold as to invite her hand up along Principal Celestia’s thigh. The older woman just arched a slender brow, and gazed down at the pretty, purple-haired girl kneeling at her feet. She looked good there.

“Please.” Celestia offered in response, and from there she simply waited. She could feel one of Rarity’s hands move to the edge of her pant cuff, while the other drifted up. Slowly Rarity’s free hand moved up with the tape measure, intent on nestling it against her principal’s inseam and getting an accurate measurement. What she found; however, was enough to give the young woman quite a start.

“Oh...oh my.” Rarity’s voice came out in a soft whisper, just as her hand pressed up with her tape measure. Though her glasses slipped to the tip of her nose in that moment she could still clearly see it; the thick outline of Principal Celestia’s member along the inside of her right pant leg. The tight garment was gripping along her shaft to draw perfectly the size and the shape of it, and thanks to Rarity’s attention in the past few minutes it was fully enlarged. It was unmistakeable just what was waiting there underneath Celestia’s pants, and Rarity had indeed been quite obvious about noticing it. The young woman’s voice broke out once more into the air between them, still sounding shy and even a bit nervous. “Ah...I mean...just a second longer, Principal Celest-”

“Measure it.” The older woman’s voice interrupted Rarity, and she slowly moved to fold her arms across her chest. A brow rose with authority against Principal Celestia’s pearl-pink flesh, and she gave a long, hard gaze at the fashionista at her feet. With the slightest tug of a dominant smirk at the corner of her lips she took a slow and steady breath, before offering her words once more to the young woman. “I’ve always been curious.”

“It...you mean...you mean…” Rarity stammered for a moment, and gave a nervous swallow as she looked at the length pressing through her principal’s pants. The young woman’s white flesh drew a deep red blush at the order from the older woman, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she pondered it. She did want to make a good impression on the principal, but this was certainly against the fashion designer code of conduct. It was with a trembling hand that Rarity held her tape measure up against the base of Principal Celestia’s lap, just where that length started to be visible through the fabric of her pants. With another hand she pulled her tape measure taut and started to glide her touch down the shaft, her breathing halted and her nerves on edge as she did so.

Principal Celestia just gave a small groan of delight as her cock was measured; the young woman’s fingers smoothing down her length easily enough to make it twitch into excitement. The stiff length remained well-behaved for the most part, though as she felt Rarity’s fingers push at her cockhead through her pants it gave a steady twitch of delight. When the young woman had finished with her measurement she looked up at Principal Celestia, her voice shaky and quivering with a mixture of nervousness and undeniable excitement.

“It’s...ah...it’s slightly over eight inches, Principal Celestia.” She murmured, gazing up at the older woman and studying her through her glasses. The principal tapped her chin in thought, before speaking up abruptly and suddenly.

“That doesn’t sound right.” She announced simply, and one of her hands finally lowered. She let her fingers drop down into the beautiful, styled purple locks of the designer, and as she spoke again she pulled Rarity’s head in closer. “Have a closer look, dear.”

Rarity’s tape measure fell to the floor as her hands dropped, a squeal of surprise parting her lips. No matter what the measurement read Principal Celestia’s member was massive; especially set against the otherwise elegant frame of the older woman. In that swift motion Rarity was soon pressed into getting to know every last inch better, and as she was still left gasping her face was squeezed in against the fabric of Principal Celestia’s slacks, her cheek and her lips meeting the indent in her clothing where that mighty length rested. Celestia held her there after the initial press for a long moment, and as she was caught there Rarity’s hands moved down, holding onto Celestia’s knees as she took in several long, deep breaths. The heat of her principal’s cock was pressed down to her flesh and every scent was one filled with arousal, sending more and more tantalizing waves down Rarity’s body. Down her slender shoulders and modest bust, down into her purple-nylon clad thighs and her already dampening sex. The girl gave a shuddering breath as her glasses were pushed eschew by the older woman’s fabric-pressed length, and she finally found the strength to speak as her hands tightened against her principal’s slacks.

“On...on closer inspection…” She murmured, her cheeks read and her voice stammering from naughty delight. “I think it may be...considerably larger. And...and quite thick.”

Rarity’s glasses fell from her face, caught only by the chain keeping them around her neck, as Principal Celestia shifted her cock to the fashionista’s other cheek. With a groan of delight the older woman pushed her length against the pretty young thing, her fingers tight in her hair and her lap slowly rolling forward. She gave a slow, forceful dry thrust against Rarity’s wonderfully warm skin, and her voice broke out in a lewd, dominant tone.

“I’ve wanted to fuck your face for some time, Rarity.” Principal Celestia announced, dropping every last trace of pretense from her visit. Another slow press of her hips gave another dry hump to Rarity’s face, and the young woman gasped as she felt the heat of that member squeezing to her cheek. “I’ll admit I didn’t think it’d be like this, but...it feels too good to stop.”

That much was entirely true. The pressure building at her length was wonderful, and each time she rolled her hips forward she got to drag her enormous length along the beautiful girl’s white cheek. It’d be easy to simply pull her member out and press it against Rarity’s perfect little lips, but after all, she’d have plenty of time to do that in the future. A young woman only got to see her principal’s cock for the first time just once, and Celestia was keen to keep Rarity hanging on that moment just a little bit longer. The sound of the girl below her was a delightful noise, each word bringing a faint vibration through the fabric of her pants.

“I...s-suppose I can reapply my makeup before my next class.” She murmured, bracing herself on her knees. Rarity bit down on her bottom lip as her excitement built more and more, and she steeled herself for the excitement that was yet to come. “I would hate to have a dissatisfied customer, Principal Celestia.”

The older woman just grinned, her fingers tightening in Rarity’s soft hair as she slowly started to fuck.

Rarity could feel every last inch of Celestia’s cock as it moved up and down her face, grinding slowly at first so the young woman could savor every last moment of it. She pulled Rarity’s face down until the edge of her closed eye was pressed flat against the shape of her cockhead, and then back up until she buried Rarity’s nose in the crotch of her fabric. Up and down, up and down she continued to roll her length along the fashionista’s face, savoring the warmth and the pressure and the occasional excited noise from the stylish young woman. Rarity’s excitement was undeniable as she was used as an effective tool for pleasing the older woman, her temperature rising and her breath quickening, her fingers tightening against the fabric of Celestia’s pants. The older woman’s hand was forceful as it guided her up and down, but as she gestured with her free hand down at the younger girl, there was still plenty for Rarity to do.

“Strip.” She ordered simply, her voice ringing with authority. “Everything but the nylons. They look good on you.”

Rarity would’ve taken the chance to beam at the praise over her stylish choice to go with the light purple nylons, but instead all she was able to offer in the heat of the moment was a quick nod and a hungry moan. Her hands worked to do just as she was ordered, her trembling fingers moving to slip out of her blazer and cast it aside, and then working at the buttons of her simple, plain dress shirt. The entire time her face was pressed up and down along Celestia’s shaft, and by the time she had her chest half-exposed under her shirt the pace of the older woman’s thrusting had continued. Celestia’s lips parted in a desperate moan as she continued to roll her hips, delighted at the warm and unique pleasure and intent on continuing it even as her newest pet worked frantically to undress herself. The only question would be whether Rarity could fully strip to Celestia’s standards by the time the older woman finally released, all through the press of a pretty face on her pants.

Rarity’s shirt soon joined her blazer, discarded to the side and revealing a rather scandalous, lacy purple bra. The principal regarded it with a smirk, immediately recognizing it as the wishful thinking of a young woman that simply ached to feel stylish and sexy at all times. The lacy garment hadn’t found its way on Rarity’s body that morning in the expectations that anyone would see it, though now it was fully under the gaze of a woman more than twice her age. She could only barely wait to see what sort of underthings found their way over Rarity’s tender, young slit.

“Such a sexy little flirt you are.” Principal Celestia continued to purr, her hips rocking still as Rarity worked at her pencil skirt. Her heels kicked off of her feet with ease as she continued to kneel on the floor, and soon each one of her elegant legs had to lift to allow the skirt pass over them. A matching pair of light purple panties rested underneath and against Rarity’s sex; marked with a noticeable mark of moisture. With a trembling grip she moved to grab at the waistband of her panties, and when she could manage it amidst the dry humping of her face she gazed up at Principal Celestia as if asking if she should remove them to. The older woman responded only by tightening her grip in her newest slut’s hair, thrusting her lap forward and giving her a commanding tone. “Keep going. Now.”

Rarity was a beautiful and elegant woman, though she had never quite thought of herself as submissive. She was delicate and ladylike and wonderfully fashionable, but never had she imagined she’d be so willing to be pressed to her knees, servicing an enormous member and being made to strip. The unexpected delight she felt from it only made her hands tremble faster as she worked, sliding out of her panties and giving a faint whimper of delight as she was forced to do so. Her panties were tossed to the side and underneath waited a perfectly shaven and trimmed slit; wonderfully groomed and kept delightfully smooth. The same stylish eye likely dictated her decision to be shaven; the young woman’s keen eye recognizing that even her until-then unseen pussy would look more pleasing without a trace of hair. Principal Celestia purred at what little she could see past her own bust and the young woman’s increasingly-naked frame, and she licked her lips as her thrusting continued.

“Bra.” She ordered, and her pumping picked up in pace. It was there that Rarity fumbled and eventually lost the race. As her hands slinked behind her to work at unhooking her bra, she was simply overwhelmed too much to focus. Fabric that she had worn for years now didn’t obey her touch, her fingers slipping and teasing over the clasp and refusing to unlatch it properly. Celestia took the opportunity to give the young woman an even more desperate series of thrusts with her member still encased in her pants, the last few powerful movements as it remained pressed flush against Rarity’s cheek.

The young woman gave a cry of surprise as she felt Celestia’s length start to throb; so powerfully and potently that she could feel it pulse through her pants. The older woman gave a lewd groan as she rolled her head back, her length twitching and spasming under the confines of her pants. Marks of wetness appeared down her right thigh and Rarity could feel the heat intensify, her cheeks darkening in a wicked blush just as her hands finally obeyed. The snap of her bra became undone and soon fell away to revealing a young and modest bust; a pretty white shelf of teenage breast that was easily a match for Sunset Shimmer’s or Fluttershy’s. It set just underneath the frame of the young woman’s glasses, still hanging from the delicate chain around her neck.

Principal Celestia pulled back with a smile, and her hands moved down to her own waistband as she regarded the newly naked young woman. Rarity moved her glasses back up to her face but otherwise knelt there naked in her nylons, her lovely figure exposed and her eyes transfixed as her teacher started to undress. The tacky tan blazer and the passe football shirt were tossed aside to reveal a wonderful set of mature breasts set against pearl-pink skin, and the snap of Celestia’s bra dropped her pants to reveal her member. It immediately stood up; unhindered by her recent orgasm, glistening in the cream that had nowhere to go within her slacks. There was a patch of white within her dormant trousers as she stepped out of them, and as she drew in close to Rarity once more she let her cock linger forward, sweeping idly back and forth and even once tapping the young woman’s cheek, making her flinch from delight.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Rarity.” Principal Celestia announced in a matter-of-fact tone, her voice stoic as she lowered her hands. One took the young woman’s hair once more while the other the base of her cock, and she eased the tip around Rarity’s features. Each touch of her length smeared cum across the pretty fashionista’s face; be it her cheek, her brow, and even once a long line of cum left across her glasses. The entire time Rarity was frozen in delight, her cheeks dark as she continued gazing up at her principal and that magnificent, thick length she had just been introduced to. When the principal spoke up once more Rarity quickly nodded, licking her lips of a touch of flavorful cum that had been smeared there. “Bend over for me. I bet you’re even prettier with a cock stuffed inside of you.”

“Yes, Principal Celestia! It’s an honor, ma’am!” Rarity beamed, her eyes shining and a wide, wicked smile erupting on her lips as she stammered to her feet. The young woman trotted over to a simple black dressing bench at the side of the room, the perfect height for her to take a knee upon. She let her right leg pull up to nestle her knee against the cushion while her left remained straight, her upper half bending forward and pushing against the bench. She gazed over her shoulder and looked to the older woman now advancing upon her, her eyes transfixed on that marvellous, still-hard cock. “And I must confess, you do look remarkable without those dreadful pants of yours!”

Principal Celestia just rolled her eyes with a grin, and stepped up squarely behind Rarity. Her cock fell squarely against the sculpt of the young woman’s rear and she let it rest there, allowing the delicate young woman to feel the weight as she took in the pleasure of the moment. Her hands lowered and caressed Rarity’s legs; feeling the fabric of her nylons as she trembled at her touch, and by the time her hands explored back up she took a tight hold of the fashionista’s waist. With a small jerk of her hips she allowed her length to slip back off of Rarity’s rear and line up properly against her folds, the enormous tip squeezing against the pretty purple-haired girl.

Rarity whimpered, her teeth once more finding a place on her bottom lip as she braced herself for her principal’s cock. She was nervous but bravely ready for anything, eager to be fucked and claimed by the older woman and her massive length. The scent of cum clinging to her face was only managing to excite her more, and if she didn’t feel like she’d soon need both hands to keep herself balanced she would’ve slipped a finger up, eagerly ushering some of it to her tongue. Instead, Rarity was simply left bracing herself for the moment that Principal Celestia penetrated her, and when that moment came her voice erupted into a delightful moan.

Celestia’s brow raised at the noise, and she drew in a deep shudder as she felt the fashionista stretch around her cock. It might’ve served her to claim Rarity after school hours, the principal realized at that point, since the girl was bound to be an over dramatic and loud fuck. Still, the costume room was far down the hall of a mostly abandoned part of the school, and with that wonderful, wet grip around her cock there was no way that Celestia would be stopping anytime soon. She pushed herself in as Rarity’s moans continued, and when she finally squeezed every last inch into the girl she leaned forward with a smile.

“How’s that feel, you pretty little slut?” Principal Celestia’s voice slipped out, and though the words were harsh her tone certainly wasn’t. It was a soft and loving coo that erupted from her lips as she gave the girl praise, and it came accompanied by the feel of strong, mature hands moving around to squeeze her breasts. Celestia rolled her hips from side to side as Rarity continued to hold her to the hilt, and the older woman pressed her question as she squeezed her own breasts hard down on the girl’s shoulders. “Fits as good as a perfectly tailored dress, doesn’t it?”

“Oh...oh my...gracious…” Rarity was practically swooning, her elegant hair just a bit out of place and her white cheeks flushed red with delight. She trembled around that enormous length stretching her out, and her knee dug in a little deeper against the cushion of the bench. “I might...need my fainting couch after this. I don’t know if I’ll make my next class.”

“I’ll write you a pass.” Principal Celestia purred, her hands sweeping from Rarity’s breasts to once more take ahold of her hips. “It’s what any good principal would do.”

While it wasn’t quite exactly what any good principal would do, Principal Celestia started to thrust at that instant. Her hips pulled back and then crashed in hard and deep, plunging her cock once more into the depths of the beautiful fashionista. Rarity predictably made a loud moaning fuss of herself from the very first strike, her over dramatic tone pitching through the room as she was claimed on the end of her principal’s length. Celestia just smirked and allowed her to wail, letting her fill the room and the halls beyond with her noise. Class was already in session and they were far enough away so that nobody would hear them.

At least, she suspected.

Barely audible over the sound of Rarity’s desperate moaning was the steady noise of flesh slapping to flesh, Rarity’s rump bouncing each time it struck Principal Celestia’s lap. The wet embrace of her pussy was tight around her teacher’s cock and each time the older woman pulled back she always halted when just the tip was contained; ensuring that she could enjoy the feel of every last inch sinking back inside of the girl without risking it falling out. It made for a series of deep and powerful thrusts that left the two joined in a few heated moments of bliss, with Celestia’s hands wrapped tight around her student’s waist and her member enjoying the wet delight of her entrance. While the two continued to crash together Rarity’s beautiful purple hair flowed back and forth, practically dancing with each and every push of her hips. Her glasses slinked to the tip of her nose but by some miracle managed to stay on, and even as her brow took on a light sheen of sweat she managed to look elegant and stylish throughout. Whether it was walking a runway or simply walking to class, or even being brutally fucked from behind, few girls that Celestia knew could look so constantly graceful as Rarity.

It only made it more fun to imagine her months from now, seeded along with her friends. If anyone could pull off pregnant and beautiful with nothing but style and flair, it was Rarity. Principal Celestia beamed at the thought as she tightened her hands around the young woman’s waist, her knees locking into place and her cock desperate for more and more of her warm, wet embrace.

“Oh, Principal Celestia, darling, you’re so...ravenous!” Rarity’s desperate moaning only managed to break away when the dramatic young woman needed to make a wild declaration, her voice rising and falling in sweeping gestures. “I’ve never felt such passion!”

She’d feel it a lot more from now on; that much was certain. From the instant Celestia had sunk her length into Rarity’s hole she knew she’d be keeping the beautiful young woman in a steady spot in her routine, someone to visit and fuck on at least a semi-daily basis. A morning blowjob from Fluttershy. Bending Sunset Shimmer over her office’s desk during lunch. And late afternoon? Making the drama queen scream. Pretty soon, she’d need to hire an assistant to keep her steadily growing stable of bitches happy.

“You’re so tight…” Celestia hissed through her teeth, bucking forward harder and harder and sending wet, sloppy noises filling the room. Eventually her thrusts were so hard that Rarity’s knee bounced off of the bench with each and every press, sending her into a series of squeaks and gasps in between her wild groaning. “I’m going to fill this little pussy so full…”

In truth, she wasn’t sure how Rarity was going to react to the news. Whether the young woman would be startled at her teacher’s intentions or beg her to cum outside of her pussy; it didn’t particularly matter. Celestia intended on cumming inside of her no matter what. She didn’t expect; however, to see the pretty young thing look over her white shoulder, gazing back at her instructor with a sex-mad look in her eyes through the lenses of her glasses.

“Yes, darling, yes!” She beamed in a sweeping gesture, moaning as her entrance tightened around Principal Celestia’s cock. “Fill me up deep, darling! Give me every last bit of your fabulous cream!”

Principal Celestia only grinned wide and wickedly, chuckling a bit as she let her pleasures run wild through her. Rarity was a drama queen at her very core, and there was nothing quite so dramatic as a tight teenage pussy filled with a copious load of cum. And if that’s what she wanted, that was exactly what Celestia was going to give her. The older woman’s muscles tightened as she started to fuck faster and faster, the squeaking of the bench underneath them soon joining the litany of noises from Rarity’s young frame. Faster and faster Principal Celestia pushed herself, her cock relishing that tight, wet grip of the young woman’s slit, until finally in a shared moan of delight both women hit a stunning peak.

The costume room and the hall leading to it were filled briefly with the noises of their release; a staggered round of gasps and grunts as the older woman started to fill her teenaged slut. Rarity’s eyes rolled back in her head as Principal Celestia started to cum, her member throbbing hard and steady as she started to unload. One, two, three spurts of thick white release suddenly flooded the pretty young thing’s pussy, and through it all Rarity moaned as her own thrilling orgasm shook through her. Her slit gripped tighter and tighter on Celestia’s cock as she desperately sought to milk the length further, her pussy hungry for more of her teacher’s warm release.

Near the end of her climax the older woman suddenly pulled her length free, grinning a bit  
as the final aftermath of her climax struck her. One last squirt was saved for Rarity’s pretty face, where a long rope of white splashed from her brow to her lips, moving in a quick strike over the red frame of her glasses and slowly dripping down her beautiful white flesh. Celestia just purred, watching her newest pet marked with cum.

Rarity was simply too pretty; she would’ve of forgiven herself if she didn’t cum on the girl’s face at least a little.

After they were finished Rarity moved herself up to her feet, though she was wobbly at best and soon put a hand up on her principal’s shoulder, holding herself steady. White cream dripped from her tight and used slit, drizzling down to dance across her purple nylons and paint along her thighs. As she caught her breath Principal Celestia stood there just as naked as her student, holding her hands to her waist and giving her the chance to recover.

“So, should we talk about the suit now?” Principal Celestia asked with a smirk, and moved to take a seat. Once she did she pulled Rarity’s naked body into her lap, and without a word of warning sunk two of her long, delicate digits into the girl’s well-used hole. Rarity was left dizzy and moaning as fingers stirred within her cum-filled pussy, and she dropped her head against the older woman’s shoulders, whimpering as she spoke.

“I...I believe we should...ah...reschedule.” She mused, drawing in deep the overpowering scent of sex and savoring it for a long moment. “Perhaps tomorrow. After school?”

Principal Celestia grinned wide, and pulled her fingers from Rarity’s sex. Each one was now covered thoroughly in her own cum, which she pulled forward and offered it to the young woman’s mouth. Before long the stylish young woman was sucking the cum from her fingers, and Celestia knew that she had entirely earned herself another new pet, willing and ready to be fucked, used, and bred by her principal.

“Tomorrow after school it is. For now, I’ll write you a pass for the next class.” Celestia purred, just about to release the young woman before she felt her member starting to twitch back to life. It was Rarity’s own fault; watching her so greedily lick and slurp against her fingers was only bound to have almost instant consequences. “...and the class after that. Our meeting isn’t over just yet.”

 

In the hour that followed there were more noises flooding the costume room and the nearby hall, and for the most part they went entirely and completely unnoticed. The only person that heard them was someone that had already expected them, and indeed even went out of her way to see if the rumors had been true. As moans of rowdy delight flooded the halls Vice Principal Luna stood just outside the doorway to the costume room, listening to the sound of her beloved sister breeding yet another one of her trusting students.

“...oh, Sister.” Luna sighed as she whispered to herself, and moved a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “...you know you shouldn’t be doing this.”

The rumors must’ve been true. Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and now Rarity. All of them had fallen sway to Principal Celestia’s charms, her authority, and her enormous member. And if nobody stood in her way, who knew where it would all end?

Luna knew what she had to do. For her sister’s own good, she had to put a stop to this.

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for your patience! This is probably the story I get the most questions about as for when the next one's coming, and I'm really glad everyone enjoys it. :) There'll be a new chapter next month, but in the meantime check out some of my other stuff! (Especially if you like futa. I got tons of futa dong.)
> 
>   [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Luna fans get to see what's up with their favorite princess of the moon turned middle income public school vice principal! There were a lot of suggestions about what Luna would be up to in this setting and I eventually settled on the one that I thought worked the best, both in terms of offering us something different from what we've seen so far, and giving some opportunity for a future arc. So enjoy!

Principal Celestia’s Stable  
Chapter 5: The Vice Principal’s Secret  
-By Drace Domino

It was a relaxing Friday night for Vice Principal Luna; or rather, it would be soon enough. The school week had ended and she had a special weekend planned that was sure to ease away her troubles, or at the very least, push them aside so she could forget about them for a bit. The woman padded in her socks across the comfortable shag carpeting of her home, clutching a mug filled with a spiced coffee that carried with it a pleasant aroma. It was still fairly early in the evening but she had broken into her cycle of relaxation early; slipping into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a baggy purple T-shirt that hung across her even darker purple skin. Even her hair, typically so elegant as it waved down past her shoulders, had been tamed into a loose fitting ponytail that sat at the back of her head, keeping everything in place for the evening.

She drew a long breath of her scented coffee before enjoying a small sip, and resting within the confines of her comfortable, expensive couch. Luna was a sensible woman; rational and far more mature than her sister in so many ways. Where Celestia had a tendency to enjoy her money as soon as she got it Luna was typically smart enough to save up, and it was that good sense that afforded her a small home not too far away from the school, a comfortable couch that simply embraced her in its presence, and all of the sweet, spiced coffee she wanted. Celestia could learn a few things from her younger yet more mature sister, and tried as she might to push away those thoughts, it was that simple truth that clung to Luna’s mind that evening.

“...Celestia…” She murmured, shaking her head before enjoying another slow sip of coffee. It had been two weeks since she had come across Celestia’s claiming of Rarity in the drama department’s costume room, and since that time nothing had changed. The Vice Principal had remained quiet while the woman in charge continued on her path, now enjoying the almost continuous comfort of any one of three different girls. It wasn’t subtle, and Celestia was being painfully obvious with what she was doing. In the morning Fluttershy would be there in the office; moving past Vice Principal Luna’s room so she could close the door behind her leading into Celestia’s. When she came out twenty minutes later and almost always after the first bell she’d look a little more tired but a lot more satisfied, cradling her now visibly pregnant belly and practically glowing with delight. Every time the sweet and innocent Fluttershy swept past Luna’s door the Vice Principal had wanted to call out to her, hoping to put an end to the madness. But ultimately? Fluttershy was just one of Celestia’s increasingly numerous thralls.

Lunchtime was when Sunset Shimmer would visit, and a keen and trained eye could notice the red and yellow haired girl was sporting a tiny bump of her own. A clear sign that Celestia’s odd desire to breed the young women was certainly coming to fruition. Again the door would close, and again it would open just in time for the girl to be only slightly late for her next class. One time Luna watched Sunset Shimmer pass her door while drinking from her lunch thermos; swallowing down from it in thick, heavy gulps that made it abundantly clear it wasn’t mere milk. The ribbons of white that stuck to her lips after the steady chugging were just another obvious sign of what was going on, and Luna had considered storming in Celestia’s room right after.

What could she say? That it wasn’t appropriate to fill a student’s thermos with cum? She knew her sister well, and she knew that such an argument wouldn’t even begin to land against Celestia’s stubborn, hedonistic nature.

After school was Rarity’s time, and though the young woman wasn’t showing any signs of being pregnant yet, she was almost constantly bustling about with new dress designs in larger sizes. It was once more done with the sort of subtlety that would only fool the people not actively looking for it, but Luna imagined that number would get increasingly smaller the more teenaged students wound up pregnant. Celestia was going to get caught; Luna knew as much. With three girls with children on the way she had hoped it would be enough for Celestia to keep her desires in check, enough for them to ride out the tempest in the hopes of skirting just underneath any sort of trouble.

“You know, that Applejack girl has been wearing shorter shorts lately.” Those sort of comments from Celestia, even under the guise of a concerned educator, only gave Luna less expectations for the future. “Maybe I should call her into my office to have a word with her.”

Luna had heard it that Friday morning, and had once again said nothing. She simply arched an eye at her sister, remained silent, and allowed her to make the call. She wasn’t sure what happened to Applejack when she was called in for a late detention after school with the principal, but she could imagine the result. And as much as it pained Luna to say it, she couldn’t bring herself to intervene. Not that day, at least.

That day, or rather that evening...was for Luna. She always liked nights better, anyway.

The woman sipped again at her coffee, and when she heard a scratching noise from the side of her house a small smile spread across her lips. With a patient smile she continued resting against the comfortable couch, watching as the window in her nearby living room started to raise up inch by inch. When it was a few feet open a figure from the darkness outside started to creep in; moving with all the grace of a ninja and dressed almost to match. A dark black hoodie covered the intruder’s upper half and her face, and a pair of gray track shorts clung across a remarkably tight rear. The rest of the shorts; however, only served to expose a pair of long and athletic blue legs leading into a pair of sneakers sporting lightning bolts across the side. The hooded figure, holding a backpack across her shoulder, reached out the window long enough to pull in a guitar from outside before moving to shut the window once more.

Luna just sipped her coffee, and her eyes tracked the hoodie-clad figure as she set her guitar and her backpack on the ground near the closed window. When her voice slipped out Luna sounded kind and patient, a tone that she was eager to use after a long week of speaking harshly to her students.

“You brought your guitar.” She observed, a thin smile creeping across her features. “I like it when you play for me.” There was a small pause, and she made an amendment to that thought. “Softly. I could do without you jumping from my dresser to my bed again. At seven in the morning.”

“That was to show you how much I care!” The intruder finally spoke, her voice sounding tomboyish and a little rough, yet still unfailingly eager. As she pulled back her hood she revealed an untamed mess of rainbow colored hair, and Rainbow Dash beamed wide to Luna as she started to approach. “If you really love someone, you rock out for them super hard all the time!”

“Hrm. Is that what you do?” Luna’s smile was sweet and patient, and her tone was certainly teasing. As she watched Rainbow Dash approach on the couch Luna prepared herself appropriately; moving the coffee quickly over to the nightstand before the young woman’s sudden, inevitable jump. Right on cue Dash braced a hand against the back of the couch and smoothly leapt over to the front, her thin and toned body landing against the older woman’s larger frame. It was an impact that made the couch squeak from their combined weight, but it didn’t hurt Luna even as Rainbow Dash fell against her, practically belly to belly. Far from it. When she landed Luna’s arms moved out to wrap around the young woman’s body, pulling the girl closer so Dash’s hoodie could meet her sweater, and they could feel each other’s warmth. Luna pulled Dash in until their mouths were close, and she offered another sweet, teasing whisper. “...and you really love me, hmm?”

The blush on Rainbow Dash’s cheeks was...adorable, to say the least. From her brightly colored rainbow hair to her beautifully smooth blue flesh, the tomboy was simply a chaotic mess of delightful images. Under the scrutiny about her feelings Dash stammered and blushed and even tripped over her words, trying to figure out the right thing to say before the older woman that now held her so close. Finally Luna spoke up, saving her from the awkward moment as she moved a hand up, stroking her fingers across her lover’s back through her hoodie.

“It’s all right.” The older woman cooed softly, almost motherly. “I...suppose I love you as well.”

“Ohmigosh, you’re so...mmm!” Rainbow Dash’s smile was infectious in that moment, though Luna didn’t get to enjoy it for long. At least, not visually. No sooner did the words leave Luna’s mouth did Dash throw herself forward, her arms locking around Luna’s shoulders and their lips pressing in long and deep against each other. The first kiss of the evening, and one that always reminded Luna of the certain sort of madness she herself had fallen into.

Perhaps it was...hypocritical of her to show such disdain to Celestia. Her sister’s intimate relationships with her students weren’t too terribly different from her own, though the execution of those relationships were handled with varying degrees of subtlety and restraint. Luna held in her arms in that very moment the only student she had ever kissed, fondled, and embraced. Celestia; on the other hand, didn’t seem like she’d be content until she fucked and bred every last teenaged girl at the school. And even though Luna knew the word “love” might’ve been a bit of an exaggeration for the teenager’s benefit, the affection she still felt for Rainbow Dash was deep. Significant. And more than anything else, fulfilling.

The two continued to kiss, their lips pressing in a slow meeting of blue and purple as Rainbow Dash’s slender body got comfortable on top of Luna’s. As it went on Luna was reminded once more of all the reasons she enjoyed her own illicit relationship with a student; all of the things that she gained from Rainbow Dash that she couldn’t attain anywhere else.

In many ways, Dash was everything Luna wasn’t. She was arrogant and bold, quick to act and genuinely impulsive. She was loud and bombastic and wouldn’t ever sit still if there was excitement to be had, and whereas Luna had always been mature for her age Rainbow Dash kept a childlike enthusiasm that seemed to simply endure. It would be cliche to say that Rainbow Dash kept her young, but by the same token when they were together, it was certainly the very fastest, thrilling instances of time standing still. Each kiss, each shared moment between them, for Luna, was a magic she savored.

When their lips parted the older woman moved her fingers through Rainbow’s hair, tousling the rainbow locks with a confident smile pressed against her lips. Though she was dressed in sweatpants and socks and a lazy ponytail the older woman didn't’ blush or apologize for her attire for even a second; knowing full well that Rainbow was just the type of woman that loved such lazy hangabout clothes, and that when nighttime came there wouldn’t be any left at all. As Luna stroked her digits from red to orange to yellow through Rainbow’s hair, she finally offered a sweet whisper with a smile tugging at her lips.

“So I have you for the whole weekend?” She asked, a hopeful tint to her voice. The backpack and guitar that Rainbow Dash had brought suggested that she did indeed, but after the week Luna had endured she didn’t want to get her hopes up. When Rainbow Dash smiled and eagerly nodded the older woman’s heart skipped a beat, and she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back her excitement as best she was able.

“The parents think I’m camping, and the friends think I’m grounded!” Rainbow Dash grinned, and popped forward just long enough to kiss her older lover’s nose. A moment later she was on her feet once more, kicking off her sneakers to reveal her baggy socks underneath; one with a noticeable hole in the heel. She stripped away her hoodie to reveal a casual muscle shirt hanging from her slender and flat-chested frame, and made herself at home by swinging the hoodie into the corner of Luna’s apartment. Finally she made her way over to her bookbag, and spoke up as she bent down from the waist, rummaging through it as she made sure to showcase her tight rear as it was gripped by her track shorts. “Now, are you ready for the most explosiony, awesomest, car chasingy thrill-a-minute movie ever?!”

Luna just laughed and nodded, smiling as Rainbow Dash pulled out a DVD. She couldn’t care about the movie. She only cared about the girl.

 

That sentiment carried with her as the movie began, and the two women curled up on the couch for what was rapidly becoming their Friday night routine. A bowl of popcorn and a warm blanket were the only other companions as the lights in the room were drawn, and the two waited in each other’s embrace for the first of what was to be many, many explosions that night. Luna made just enough room on the couch to comfortable accommodate her girlfriend; threading an arm around the younger woman’s waist as she clutched her against her under the blanket. Dash, as electric and energetic as she was, couldn’t stop happily squirming as she gazed at the TV and back to her girlfriend, and then down to a big bowl of popcorn. As she got comfortable their sock-clad feet teased back and forth across each other and their legs intermingled; Luna’s sweat pants rubbing up and down against Dash’s mostly bare legs beyond her track shorts. There were giggles, laughs, and even a few affectionate kisses on necks of blue and purple. And by the time the movie began, the two lovers had smoothly settled into a content place.

Mostly.

“Ohhh man, that’s so awesome!” Rainbow Dash was calling out no more than fifteen minutes into the movie, laughing and bouncing in her girlfriend’s embrace. “Did you see that?! That helicopter just...phoooooosh, right through that train! Haha, Scootaloo wasn’t kidding! That kid knows her movies!” She continued to watch with rapt attention, smiling wide as she swallowed fistfuls of popcorn and stared, enchanted, at the TV.

Luna stared too, though to source of her infatuation was none other than the blue-skinned girl resting in her arms. Every smile that drew on Dash’s features and every excited gasp from her lips was a new treasure for Luna to enjoy, and the older woman could feel constant butterflies bouncing about her stomach as they remained so wonderfully close. Dash was...immature, and reckless, and so wildly tomboyish. She was never the sort that Luna would’ve thought she would have found attractive, but as they rested there she couldn’t possibly imagine a better moment. Even when Dash leaned in to steal a kiss off of Luna during a boring part of the movie, she left tiny marks on the other woman’s dark purple skin from her popcorn butter-traced fingers, but they were marks Luna couldn’t help but enjoy. As she smudged them from her cheeks with a tissue she only continued to gaze at her lover; a girl half her age, but every bit an equal partner in their romance.

Next Friday, it’d be Rainbow staring at Luna in much the same fashion, while Luna remained captivated by a long dramatic movie, or yet another documentary about the moon. She liked the moon a lot.

By the time the credits were rolling even Dash had settled down, the popcorn bowl half-full and laying on the coffee table nearby and the young woman lying wide across her older lover’s lap. Dash had tucked her head in against Luna’s belly as she watched the rest of the credits rolling, and by the time the music died down neither one of the girls was ready to break the silence just yet. They had remained in close contact throughout the entire movie, Dash never once leaving Luna’s lap, and when the movie finally ended the silence and the darkness that filled the room was soothing, and romantic. The vice principal’s fingers were drifting gently through rainbow colored locks, counting the colors before moving her touch down to brush over Rainbow’s neck, and finally across her shoulder exposed by the muscle shirt. The smile on Dash’s features; pulling lightly at her lips in an almost shy fashion, was enough to charm Luna into tightening her embrace, and holding her young lover closer.

For a time the two just laid there, enjoying each other’s presence and warmth and finding a rare moment of peace between them. Rainbow Dash was a bombastic young woman that was almost always moving and yelling and cheering, but with the movie having met all of her adrenaline-based needs she now delighted in the simple pleasure of laying in an older woman’s lap. When Luna’s fingers drifted over her cheek she even moved a hand up to catch them, bringing them down to her lips and offering them a fond, sweet kiss. The action drew a dark blush to Luna’s already dark flesh, and she bit down on her bottom lip in quiet hesitation at the experience.

She was sleeping with a student, and had been for months now. It was wrong; she knew as much...and it wasn’t even any less wrong than what her sister Celestia was doing. But by the same token, she couldn’t help but question if her sister really cared about her girls as much as Luna cared for Dash. She hoped, for their sake, that she did. For Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy and Rarity and after that afternoon, for Applejack...for four young women that were either already pregnant or soon to be pregnant, all to a woman that hadn’t yet shown any trace of responsibility.

Luna’s throat tightened, and she took a deep breath as she tried to push her compassions aside for the moment. That night wasn’t about Celestia, or about the young girls she was so eagerly breeding. It was about her own lover; her beautiful and surprisingly delicate Rainbow Dash.

“...let’s go to bed.” Luna finally broke the silence between them with a soft whisper. It was only nine o’clock; far too early for bed, but they both knew sleep wouldn’t be joining them for a long time. Dash’s eyes half-opened as she heard the older woman’s voice, and she just gave a simple nod and an excited, yet hushed voice.

“...so awesome.” She purred, and started to rise from Luna’s lap.

 

Just moments later the bedroom door was closed and the blinds were shut, and Rainbow Dash straddled Luna’s lap as the two kissed again. The older woman was laying flat on the bed and her hands were resting on Rainbow’s bare knees; caressing up and down the smooth, young skin up to the point where it disappeared into her shorts. Rainbow Dash was settled in keenly on Luna’s lap as they kissed and her touch was far from subtle; moving over and across the other woman’s breasts and feeling their weight through the fabric of her sweater. Dash herself was flat in her wonderfully thin and athletic frame; of all her friends she had the smallest chest, and as a result she had a certain infatuation for the more full orbs of her lover. While her tongue danced with Luna’s she took two fistfuls of the woman’s breasts, and giggled through the kiss as she offered each a long, slow squeeze through the sweater’s warm, comforting fabric. It was enough for Luna to buck her hips and gasp, pleasure rioting through her from her young lover’s exploration.

But Rainbow Dash was doing something more than merely grabbing her breasts. She was grinding. Slow, forceful rolls of the young woman’s hips were dragging back and forth on Luna’s lap, rubbing through her thin track shorts and squeezing her warmth down on the other woman’s body. It was slow and sensual but with a forceful purpose, and in between the steady grinding, the intimate kiss, and the almost childish fondling of her breasts, it was only natural that Luna’s body started to respond.

“I can feel it.” Dash whispered through the kiss, a joyful glee present in her tone. “...s’big, Luna...I can’t wait…”

Luna’s cheeks burned dark at Dash’s words, and to assure her lover she was feeling the strain herself, her hands slid up to grab two tight fistfuls of Rainbow Dash’s perfect little rear through her shorts. When their lips were merely a few traces apart the older woman nodded her head, feeling that same slow burn within her nearly ready to consume her. Something was building within Luna, straining against her sweatpants and drawing a very, very noticeable outline against the cloth. With each press of Rainbow Dash’s hips she could feel it; the two layers of fabric doing nothing to stop just how hot, intimate, and achingly pleasurable the contact was.

“You ready for it?” Luna asked, arching a brow. She was...big, to say the least, down below. She didn’t know it for sure but she suspected she was bigger than her sister, who already sported quite an impressive member. In the past, it had even been too much for some women, in part even fueling for Luna what had been a lonely decade in her twenties. Rainbow Dash, despite her thin frame in her teenaged state, seemed to relish just how much it stretched her. How tight and snug it fit, and how so very deep it could go. She was a danger seeking thrill addict, after all, and that was never more clear than when the two were in bed together.

“I wanna do something else, first!” Dash giggled a bit, and after one last grind onto Luna’s lap she started to peel away. The rainbow-haired beauty turned around on the bed, and before long she was moving up to straddle her lover’s face, bringing those track shorts into line across Luna’s head. As she slid herself into a position that could bring them both the most delight Dash offered her voice once more, her hands moving out towards Luna’s secret hiding within her sweats. “I overheard Sunset Shimmer and Rarity talking about how much they liked sucking this one person off. I don’t know who it was, but I bet anything they don’t get one as big as I do!” She preened with glee and pride at that. For a girl that always had to make things a competition, being claimed and servicing the biggest length at the school was a pretty high mantle to hold.

And Dash was absolutely, one hundred percent sure that her girlfriend had the biggest.

The sound of intimate delight overtook the room as both Luna and Rainbow Dash proceeded with what laid before them. Luna’s hands fondly and tightly squeezed Rainbow’s ass one last time before pulling her track shorts away, already knowing from the tiny wet mark on the front of them that her lover hadn’t worn any underthings. With the shorts pulled aside she could see that beautiful blue slit that she had grown so fond of, completely with a well-trimmed tuft of hair at the top that Dash, in her infinite enthusiasm, had shaved into a lightning bolt image. Luna couldn’t help but grin at that, and let her nose drift through the fuzz for a moment, making sure her young lover knew that she noticed the detail. Not only was it sculpted in that dynamic shape but the patch of hair followed the same color scheme as the hair on Dash’s head; blending from one color to the next in an even more wild display. There were people at school that might have said Luna was a stick in the mud; that she wasn’t quite as exciting as her sister. None of those people knew just how much she appreciated a young, stylish pussy.

Meanwhile, Dash had been tasked with unleashing the monster in the room, the shaft that until that point had been throbbing through Luna’s sweat pants and drawing a line in the fabric nearly to her knee. When the young woman fished it out the mighty weight of it throbbed in her hand, and Dash’s eyes went wide as she held it, needing both hands to keep its weight up. The thick tip of it was already leaking a spot of nectar and Dash trembled as she saw it; always a little surprised at just how enchanting that enormous, dark length looked upon first sight. It was too big for her to suck; or at least, to wrap her lips around it and throat it conventionally. Instead Dash pressed her head forward and slowly started to lick, pulling her tongue across that enormous wide girth in slow and hungry waves. Sure, the other girls at school were all boasting about how big the people they went down on were, but they had never enjoyed something quite so capable of eclipsing a young woman’s face. No sooner did Dash start licking did she feel a tongue across her own folds as well, and before long the two women had entered their loop of gentle bliss that they had waited all week long to enjoy.

It was slow at first; as it almost always was when the two made love. Usually by the end their sessions were loud and screaming affairs as each one of them lost control, but to start they always kept things in check. Luna’s tongue passing over Rainbow Dash’s beautiful young slit and Dash doing her best to service Luna’s monster, stroking and licking and sweeping one hand forward so she could fondle the older woman’s impressively heavy sack. The sound of gentle slurping and contented murmurs overtook the quiet of Luna’s bedroom, and as a student and vice principal so eagerly enjoyed their forbidden relationship the heat between the two women just continued to grow. They relished in each other’s taste and delighted every time they heard a noise from each other; Dash often giggling and wiggling her hips from side to side to smear her slit across Luna’s face.

Only Dash’s track shorts had been discarded so far, so while the young woman worked she continued what she started with Luna’s sweat pants. She pushed them idly down past her lap and knees until it was impractical to reach any further, and from there Luna took it upon herself to kick the comfortable garment off with a few smooth motions. Before long both women laid there only in their tops and socks, and with her legs now free Luna could spread her knees out, giving her length room to sway back and forth as well as the chance for her sack to settle against the mattress. She groaned in delight as she felt Rainbow’s spit rolling down her shaft and eventually over the sculpt of her undercarriage; the warmth of a young woman’s bliss sending shivers up her spine.

“G...Gosh...it’s...ohmigosh…” Dash’s cries were gentle and sweet as she bucked against Luna’s face, grinding that lightning bolt tuft of pubic hair across her older lover’s chin. The young woman just wouldn’t stop squirming back and forth as she enjoyed herself, giggling and shivering as she squeezed her hands around Luna’s shaft, pressing her warm, soft cheek to the side of it. Half of the fun of the position for Luna came from experiencing Dash’s reactions; the younger woman was a very expressive and vocal lover once she got going, and her enthusiasm was one of the things Luna found so utterly enchanting about her. “Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh...right there! That’s it! That’s the spot, Luna, you’re making me feel so...ah...ah…!”

Dash tensed up as her voice turned into a wordless squeak, and Luna simply smiled around the folds she had secured against her tongue. Her hands were already resting on Rainbow’s perfectly pert rear, and when she heard her lover start to hit her peak she gave her one last, hard squeeze on both sides to help drive her over the edge. The familiar tension in Rainbow’s thighs overtook her, followed by that cry of delight Luna had heard so many times, and then finally the nectar of a young woman cumming. Rainbow was deliciously wet as she found her peak, and Luna was greedy about claiming every last taste of flavor from her young lover’s folds. Part of the excitement for Luna, in addition to how much she enjoyed pleasing her girlfriend, came from Rainbow’s reaction so close to her length. The young woman squeezed her cock tighter and tighter as she neared her peak, rubbing her cheek up and down across it with her mouth desperately open and drooling as the moment drew near.

And to feel Dash’s orgasmic scream, pressed flat against her shaft? Pure bliss for the vice principal.

Dash’s thighs were still twitching as she started to roll off of Luna, leaving the vice principal’s member standing straight out and remarkably large and hard. They both knew what was to come next; Luna still had yet to peak and they hadn’t truly joined as a couple yet that evening. Luna almost instantly rolled to the side away from Dash, moving a hand out to the nearby nightstand and opening the top drawer.

“L...Luna, baby…” Rainbow whispered, a hand moving out and resting it on Luna’s rear. She tried tugging the woman back, hoping to get her to lay flat before she acquired what she was looking for. “Luna...just this...just this once…?”

“No, Dash.” Luna’s voice was solid and firm, the only time during their lovemaking that she exerted her authority. “You know my rule. We always use one.”

Dash pouted as she sat back, watching now as Luna rolled back into place. Despite her stern words she was smiling now, her fingers moving out to rip open the package of a condom boasting an extreme size accommodation. As she pushed the protection against the tip of her massive cock she gazed over at Rainbow Dash with a smile, looking up and down the young woman’s form and noting her slightly disappointed features. Dash always asked for it without protection, but it was one of the things that separated her from Celestia. And it was a line Luna wasn’t prepared to cross.

Thankfully, Dash’s little pout was easy enough to work free, for a woman that knew her well enough.

“...nothing I love more after tasting young pussy than getting to fuck it.”

Dirty talk to Rainbow Dash was akin to catnip, especially when spoken from her older lover. Her crestfallen expression almost immediately fell away as she heard Luna speak it, and she found herself tracing the image of Luna’s length slowly coming under the thin grip of a protective condom. Her throat tightened a bit, and she whispered in an almost timid voice as she pressed her lover for more information.

“Do...do you do this a lot?” She asked; knowing full well the answer. What she and Luna had was special, but there was a certain thrill in giving the vice principal more avenues for that wonderful filthy talk.

“Only to the best bitches at school.” Luna beamed, and with the condom finally on her member she reached out to strip her sweater away. Full breasts came exposed as she knelt there now, wearing only socks and loose ponytail as she started to drift over. The older woman’s hands moved to take Dash’s shirt in turn and as she stripped it away her voice continued, ringing with that playful talk she knew her young lover enjoyed so much. “I only fuck top athletes and the best musicians. Sometimes I fuck them at the same time.”

Dirty talk and praise of her accomplishments. Luna knew well how to make Rainbow Dash melt.

The tomboy was suddenly tossed back to the bed by the vice principal’s stern grip, gasping as she bounced on the mattress and almost immediately spread her legs. That thick, condom-wrapped member slapped down against her blue belly as if to showcase just how deep she’d be going, and Dash trembled at the revelation. It always made her marvel in submissive delight at realizing how far Luna’s cock would go inside of her, and though she had been scared the first few times now she only thrilled at the knowledge. Her arms moved out, and she reached for Luna’s dark shoulders, her knees raising to lock against the vice principal’s hips.

“I’m a top athlete! And the best musician at the school!” Dash beamed, eagerly. “Will you fuck me?!”

Luna’s answer came in the form of her massive tip spreading a pair of eager blue lips.

 

The squeaking of the bed underneath the pair of two lovers was just one of many sounds filling the room that Friday evening. The noise of flesh slapping to flash echoed just underneath it, but above all the sounds came Rainbow Dash’s voice, raising in whines and gasps and screams, and utterly vocal about how much she enjoyed that moment.

“Yes, fuck me harder, Vice Principal Luna, harder!” She rarely called Luna by her official title anymore, though there was a thrill to doing it in the middle of sex. “Spread my pussy! You’re sooooo fucking big!”

As Rainbow Dash’s teacher Luna really should’ve corrected her language, but as she continued to thrust with her massive length gripped so tightly by bright blue folds, Luna could do nothing of the sort. On the contrary, she added to the madness with a large grin pressed against her features, joining into the fray with her own voice carrying out through the room.

“You like that, my teenage slut?!” She beamed, her hips slapping harder and harder forward. Even with the condom stretched across her length it still felt wonderful being inside of Dash; the girl was wonderfully tight and extremely warm, the perfect hiding place for Vice Principal Luna’s length. As the older woman continued to drive in against her she could soon feel Dash’s ankles lock around the small of her back, clinging close so they weren’t pulled apart before the deed was done. “So tight, your pussy’s so tight!”

When the two had first started making love, Luna felt a little silly with the dirty talk. Over time she had learned to love it; however, mostly because Dash did. It was fun to throw herself down to that level, to be with her romantic attachment and roll around in the same filthy mess that her princess so often delved in. For Celestia vigorous unprotected sex and dirty talking with a student was a way of life; for Luna it was a fun distraction that added a certain flair to her relationship. The beautiful, dark-skinned older woman’s ponytail bounced back and forth as she continued to press her hips back and forth, that long, thick member coated in Dash’s bliss and desperate to drive more from her. Before long the words before them ended as Luna squeezed herself down far enough for a kiss, and with her own ample bust squeezed against Dash’s flat chest the two drew even closer still.

Their moans and screams were echoed through their kiss, dancing around their wiggling tongues as Dash latched even tighter onto Luna. Her feet were locked against the other woman’s back and her fingernails drew lines across Luna’s back, scratching her in lewd delight and leaving the older woman gasping into the kiss. The steady and forceful slapping of the older woman’s body to Dash’s still continued, but now the thrusts were shorter and faster, each one starting while she was still at least half-masted within her teenage lover.

Dash was whimpering higher and higher throughout the steady fucking, until finally another orgasm overcame her. When it drew near Luna quickly identified it but utterly refused her student to break away; forcing her chest down on Dash’s and continuing the kiss and the thrusting all through it. No matter how hard Dash tensed or how much she cried out into the kiss Luna simply held the pace, fucking her through her orgasm and drawing out the shuddering pleasure that ran through them both. Dash’s entrance squeezed and milked desperately on Luna’s length and yet the older woman endured; through the initial push of their passion and at least two of Rainbow Dash’s own intense orgasms. But as the time went on and the bed continued to ache under their weight, even Luna’s impressive cock was soon to meet its match.

“Soon, baby…” Luna whispered into that mop of rainbow hair, sweat lining her brow as she kept Dash close. The teenaged girl clung tight to Luna with her arms and legs as the moment drew near, whimpering and nodding as she spoke, her voice muffled underneath Luna’s chin.

“F...Fuck me, Vice Principal, harder...harder...cum for me...cum...cum…” She wanted it inside of her, but Luna already knew that much. Over time Dash had come to despise the sight of those condoms, knowing that they’d be robbing her of the cream she had so rightly earned. Her heart raced every time Luna was near and she fondly adored the older woman, her passions pure and her affection for her genuine.

She only wished that Vice Principal Luna wanted to cum inside Rainbow Dash.

When the moment finally came Luna anchored herself inside of Dash with one last thrust, her member tightening and throbbing as it began to release. The condom did its job; collecting the heavy load of cum as Luna started to erupt, but the older woman fully knew that it wasn’t always an adequate containment. Especially when gripped by Canterlot High’s best athlete, her cock reacted with a...copious amount of cream. With a shudder of delight while she still came Luna pulled her cock free of Dash, and the young woman could already see a hefty wad of cum hanging from the tip of her lover’s condom, a nice mouthful of cum that had been robbed from the pussy that earned it. As she still trembled Luna pulled the condom free, just in time for two last squirts that crossed over Dash’s blue stomach, her flat chest, and most intimately of all, the rainbow-colored lightning bolt patch of hair just above her hood.

Dash was quick to react, snatching the condom from Luna’s grip before the woman did something silly like throw it out. As Luna still recovered with her softening member draped on Dash’s cum-covered belly, the teenaged girl held the condom up high, and squeezed it out directly over her smiling, open mouth.

“F...Fuck...that’s...that’s fucking…” Luna wasn’t trying to dirty talk in that moment; it simply slipped out. Few things could garner such an intense reaction from the older woman, but seeing her beloved teenaged lover drink the wad of cum from the condom was enough to make her swear and shudder with the best of them. “...fucking...hot.”

Dash just giggled, cum lining her lips which she quickly licked away. After the young woman swallowed and carelessly tossed the condom aside she reached out for Luna once more, taking the older woman’s shoulders and pulling her in tight against her. Their sweat-licked, naked bodies came together in chaste fashion, and even though there was bound to be plenty more sex that weekend, for the moment they were pure as Dash kissed Luna’s brow and beamed in an enthusiastic voice.

“You’re the best, Luna!” She purred, rubbing her lips across Luna’s blushing cheek, kissing and smearing it with just a dab of the older woman’s cream. She nestled her head in, tucking it under Luna’s chin and drawing a deep and satisfied sigh. “You’re the most awesome lover in the whole school. It’s only right that you’re mine, you know.”

Luna had to chuckle at that, an arm draped around her lover’s shoulders. She held Rainbow Dash close to her, cradling the young girl near and feeling the wonderful warmth of their shared affection. The tiny blue hand resting on her softening cock was a soothing sensation, just as the steady press of Dash’s breath as it danced down her own sweat-licked chest. But as the post-orgasmic bliss went on and the two women enjoyed the silence of each other’s presence, the memories of that past day continued to haunt Luna’s mind.

She wondered what had become of Applejack. She wondered what madness her sister had done now. She wondered, if Celestia would ever stop, or if she’d continue until she was finally caught. The conflict and the worry started to eat at Luna even as she laid there naked with Dash, and she desperately sought a distraction. Something to take her mind off it again, even if only for a while.

“...you promised to play for me, you know.” Luna whispered, turning her head towards Rainbow Dash. “I could go for a song right now.”

“Hey, yeah! That’s a great idea!” Dash beamed, sitting up and gazing at her older lover. She leaned in and stole one more kiss, spouting happily before trotting naked from the bed. “That’s why I love you! That and your eeeeeeenormous horsecock!”

The girl gave a wicked and crude laugh as she bounced from Luna’s room, and the vice principal watched her student as she disappeared from view to go fetch her guitar. It left her alone for a moment, with the wet spots on the bed and the scent of sex that was thick in the air. Dash’s words settled against her mind; and though she certainly enjoyed her appreciation of her size, she was much more focused on Dash’s confession of love once more.

The mental image of Dash sitting on the edge of the bed came to mind, naked and sweet and strumming on her guitar. It was an image that filled Luna with a tremendous joy; not just for its sweetness but for the fact that it would be truly happening in just a few moments. That thought of her rainbow-haired teenaged lover was enough to force away all the worry and all the concern. From her cocky smile to her silly dirty talk to how she couldn’t help but cheer for the heroes in action movies...there were no end to the things Dash did that made Luna’s heart race, and made all in the world seem right.

Perhaps when she told Rainbow Dash she loved her, it wasn’t that much of a childish exaggeration after all.

End of Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	6. Mystery Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal Celestia is taking a night off of her usual domination of four teenaged sluts, and relaxing by being the one on the bottom for a change. But who is it that can manage to keep this powerful futa principal under her heel? Read to find out! 
> 
> Easily the kinkiest chapter so far! Prepare yourself...for naughtiness!

Principal Celestia’s Stable  
Chapter 6: Mystery Mistress  
-By Drace Domino

It was tiring work sometimes, tending to four different hungry sluts always eager for her cock. It was the burden that Principal Celestia had to bear at almost every turn, from the morning visit from Fluttershy to her afternoon romp with Sunset Shimmer, to the newly included meetings with Applejack and Rarity. Each one of the teenage girls was completely ravenous when it came for their desire to be fucked and claimed and dominated by the older woman, and though Principal Celestia wouldn’t trade a single one of her wet young pets for the world, sometimes...a woman needed a night off.

Not a night off from sex, of course, that would be ridiculous.

A night off from being the one in charge, the one calling the shots. Of all of her four sluts each one of them was perpetually submissive, and even if any of them had an inclination towards calling the shots the Principal wasn’t entirely sure she would even allow it. After all, it wasn’t too long after a prima donna like Rarity got a taste of power that she was likely to go mad with it. Not that the prospect didn’t have it’s own inviting connotations, but...for the moment, at least, Principal Celestia preferred to keep her pets firmly under the weight of her thick, throbbing cock. And so for a taste of how the other side lived she had to move past her boundaries, past the four teenagers that she had claimed as her own stable of precious pets.

Thankfully, she knew just where to go. The woman had just parked her car outside of the house of one of the other faculty members, and she took a moment to check her cell phone as she prepared to slip inside. A few text messages came complete with a set of pictures; pictures that she herself had requested that her girls send her on her night off. One of Fluttershy squatting over a seated dildo, slowly spreading her pretty yellow folds around it and lifting her skirt above her knees. Another of Sunset Shimmer, taken in the bathroom mirror as she spread her pussy for her mistress to see. The third picture had Rarity and her newest acquisition Applejack sharing the limelight; the young cowgirl had already been gagged and Rarity was posing with a duckface selfie with her, both girls naked and clearly about to have some fun. Applejack’s deep blush and Rarity’s coy look through her glasses was enough to tell Celestia that while the principal was away, Rarity was...eagerly ready to do a little bit of domming of her own.

She’d definitely have to keep an eye on that one.

With a soft smirk Celestia slipped her cell phone into her purse, fully intending to leave it behind as she started to make her way towards the house in the distance. She wouldn’t need anything more than her cock and a willingness to bend over once she was inside, and already the thrill of it was rising within her. The instructions she had been given just that afternoon were the same as ever; to not even bother knocking and to simply come in and wait. Usually, there were further instructions inside, and every time Celestia had taken this little vacation the results had always been enjoyable.

As Celestia stepped inside the remarkably clean, organized house her vision immediately fell on someone that was left to greet her in the middle of the room. Amidst a fine set of expensive furniture knelt the owner of the house; the particularly stern and so-often grumpy Ms. Harshwhinny. Celestia just smirked, closing the door behind her as she started to approach.

“Looks like she’s been busy already.” Celestia mused, stepping forward into the room and approaching the other teacher in the center. Though it was Harshwhinny’s house anyone could tell that she wasn’t the woman in charge that evening; she had been brought down to her knees in the center and had been appropriately dressed and presented for the evening. Nearly naked, the woman’s surprisingly fit and lovely physique was fully on display for the school principal as she drew near. Full breasts were left completely uncovered as was a well-shaved patch of blonde hair nestled between her legs, legs that flowed into thick black leather boots that started just above her knees. The teacher’s hands had been slipped into matching gloves that passed her elbows, but each one had been pulled back, a set of handcuffs keeping her arms locked firmly behind her back. Another set of cuffs kept her ankles locked in place while a third latched around the chain of each set, effectively trapping her arms and legs in her prone, presented position. She was exposed and vulnerable there, and that wasn’t even counting the blindfold and the ball gag.

Harshwhinny’s lovely blonde hair, always kept so perfectly groomed was framing a thick black mask that covered the teacher’s eyes, completely veiling her own home from her sight. Set against her stern lips was a bright blue ball gag with slits in it; slits that the woman had already been drooling through. The thin strips of spit fell from the gag onto the final piece of “clothing” Harshwhinny wore; namely, a simple piece of paper that was stuck to her chest with a piece of tape. A note for the visitor that evening, a letter for Principal Celestia.

“Let’s see what your mistress wants of me, hmm?” Celestia grinned a bit, and teased her fingers through Harshwhinny’s hair before reaching for the paper. It was a thrill to see the other woman like that; Harshwhinny had always managed to avoid her own personal advances during their work hours together, and the impulse to take advantage of the situation was strong. Already Celestia could feel her cock aching against the front of her pants, throbbing and likely wondering why it wasn’t spreading its tip across Ms. Harshwhinny’s pert, mature breasts already. Celestia knew better to act on such impulses though; she was there as a guest and as a special treat for the other woman’s mistress. It wouldn’t be very polite for her to simply help herself to the submissive social studies teacher. With that ache in her pants growing, Celestia’s eyes passed over the letter with a smirk.

“No clothes. Blindfold is on the coffey table. On your knees when I come out.” Celestia smirked a bit, arching an eye as she lowered the note to gaze to where her own blindfold awaited her. “Well, she misspelled coffee, but sure.”

With that, Celestia let the note fall to the side as she followed the orders she had been given. Kicking out of her shoes and socks came first, and then she took great care in slipping out of her slacks and her panties, her cock immediately slapping free and desperate to be pleasured. It would’ve been so easy to simply walk past Ms. Harshwhinny and leave the tip trail against her cheek, and yet she resisted out of respect for the other woman’s mistress. Even though she really, really wanted to. Bit by bit Celestia focused on getting undressed before making her way over to the blindfold, and soon she moved to take a place kneeling just before Ms. Harshwhinny, taking a deep breath as she prepared to get into place. It was an exciting thing, giving herself up for a bit of submission for the evening. Like a theraputic massage or a long soak in the sauna, she was looking forward to the session drawing out every tense muscle from her taut, lovely frame.

“Well, Harshwhinny, here’s hoping we’ll have some fun tonight.” Celestia smirked a bit, offering one last tease to her coworker before the blindfold moved up and crossed over her eyes. She settled onto her knees, let the darkness overtake her, and then...she waited.

Waited for Mistress to make her appearance.

 

It didn’t take long, but every minute felt like a small eternity as Principal Celestia knelt there. Her cock was tense the entire time, standing straight up without any need for her to tease her fingers along it. The anticipation was more than enough to keep her excited, and pushing past that she didn’t want to be caught fondling herself when the Mistress finally made the scene. For that evening her body; just like Harshwhinny’s, belonged to the woman running the show. Stroking her cock would’ve been just as bad as helping herself to Ms. Harshwhinny’s body, enough to offend the Mistress or even worse, merit a teasing punishment. Principal Celestia had been on the end of the Mistress’ punishments before, and they were long...arduous...and had a tendency to leave her desperately blue balled.

She had been a good pet during her visits, ever since the first time the Mistress had sent her home without letting her cum.

Finally the sound of a closing door from down the hall filled the room, and footsteps drew near as the mistress finally joined the two older women in the room. Celestia’s heart almost instantly started to race, and she eagerly awaited some form of greeting, almost drooling at the prospect of hearing the girl’s voice. The Mistress was one of her students; just another young woman of Canterlot High that knew way more about sex than anyone might suspect, and her talent for dominance was stunning. It was a deep thrill for Celestia to be kneeling there with her cock dangling in mid air, knowing that past the blindfold there was a teenaged girl looking at it, sizing it up, and deciding just how she wanted to tease it that night.

When she felt the Mistress’ hand move out to rest underneath her shaft, she knew. No words were spoken as the young woman cradled the principal’s thick cock, and Celestia gave a subconscious gasp as something started to work its way around her length. A tight band was pulled past her cockhead and along her shaft, and Celestia immediately knew that sensation. The tight grip of a cock ring, now nestled at the base of her shaft, would make each orgasm take longer to strike. She’d be easier to tease now, easier to keep hilted in desperate anticipation. Already she could feel herself ache against the tight grip of it, her cheeks growing flush and her breathing hitching in her throat. The teasing touch of slender fingers underneath her shaft didn’t help her much, and in her blind, prone state the principal gave the slightest whimper.

They had only just begun, and already she felt like she was about to lose her mind. It was exactly what she needed.

With the principal’s cock properly cinched at the edge of her shaft the mistress soon moved to the matter of the older woman’s hands, pulling one of them behind her back just as the sound of a jingling chain could soon be heard. The fierce grip of a handcuff with a comfortable felt inlay soon locked around Principal Celestia’s wrist, and shortly after the other hand was brought back to meet it. Celestia didn’t resist as she was cuffed behind her back in much the same fashion as Ms. Harshwhinny was, and though she had yet to be cuffed by her ankles she was no less able to put up a fight. Determined and delighted to remain in place she continued allowing the younger woman free reign of her body, and soon she was treated to the very first reward of such loyalty.

The mistress was still silent, moving and handling Principal Celestia’s body as if it was truly her property for the evening. The student didn’t give Celestia any hint of what was coming next until it was finally upon her, and as soon as it was the older woman practically rolled and moaned in delight. The first squirt of a delightful massage oil came across the top of her full breasts, a sudden stream that caressed over her pearl pink flesh and instantly started to roll down the large slopes of her tits. Another squirt of it sent straight to Celestia’s belly made the older woman gasp, but soon she could hear the sound of the bottle being set aside and the sudden, wet clap of two young hands rubbing together. The mistress was preparing to oil her principal up, and Celestia was eager in anticipation for those young, skilled hands upon her. When they finally reached out she gave a satisfied purr, a smile tugging at her lips as she felt those digits pass over her body.

Blinded and bound with a cinch around her cock Celestia remained contently in place, trembling as the young hands of the mistress passed over her full breasts and smeared that slippery oil all around her. The clever fingers were working at rubbing it in against her flesh, and as one hand worked over those large, lovely tits of hers another moved to work the rest of it over her stomach. The sensation was utterly delightful for Celestia, and she could feel her relaxation settling in as the young woman worked slowly up and down her body with that swift and affectionate grip. The night of submission was already sitting quite well with Principal Celestia’s overtaxed mind, and the longer she felt those oily fingers smear across her smooth skin the more and more she felt that stress slip away. Soon only one prime spot on her body remained unoiled, and it was with eager anticipation that Principal Celestia soon received it. Another squirt from the oil bottle sounded through the room, and splashed in a line across her throbbing and erect length was another dose of lubricant.

She wanted to moan, to desperately groan and whimper as the young woman’s hands soon moved at her cock. She wanted to beg for her temporary mistress to please her and work her enormous cock over, but she knew that begging for such things was a surefire way to be denied them. Instead, she simply bit down hard on her bottom lip and did her best to endure it as the young woman worked her hands in quick strikes back and forth over that lovely member, smearing her oily hand around a bulging cockhead and fully lathering that thick, throbbing shaft. Were it not for the cock ring cinched at the base Celestia might’ve very well blown her first load of the evening that very moment, but the tight grip kept her in check even if it didn’t do her building frustration any favors. By the time her cock was fully oiled and those young hands moved for her sack, the Principal was practically ready to pass out from teased bliss. Carefully and smoothly those slender fingers coated her undercarriage, smoothing around and underneath and leaving a few oily fingerprints on the inside of her thighs. When she was done Principal Celestia was left naked and greased up on her front half, and she was thrilled at what might come next.

Though it would soon become apparent to her; however, that what came next had far more to do with the pleasure of the woman in charge. She was kneeling there ready to feel more delightful tugging at her cock when the mistress suddenly stood, and the sound of it was enough to make Celestia realize she wouldn’t receive the quick release she had anticipated. Instead, those oiled fingers moved forward to grab a tight fistful of the principal’s hair, just at the very top of her head. With a gasp edging to the center of her throat Celestia blinked wildly underneath her blindfold, and with her lips already parting she prepared to lick whatever it was that was offered before her face. Sure enough, when the young woman’s hand pulled at her principal’s hair, there was certainly something there for the older woman to service.

Celestia remained prone and blind as she flicked her tongue back and forth over what she could already tell was the mistress’ ass. Judging from the flesh nestled against the edges of her cheeks and the tight pucker trembling underneath the edge of her tongue, it could be nothing else. Celestia knew the taste of a teenage pussy when she had one, and she could tell that the only hint of that flavor was when her tongue reached down far enough to scoop a bit of glistening nectar against the folds of the mistress. The young woman must have turned her back to Celestia and bent forward, lewdly shoving her ass to her principal’s face and forcing her to service it. A task that Celestia was thrilled to do, and would’ve gladly volunteered for even if she hadn’t been handcuffed.

Her tongue peppered back and forth that tight teenage pucker, and she moaned in delight at the taste of her temporary mistress’ ass. A thrilling sensation rose through her as the young woman shook her hips from side to side, her cheeks bouncing back and forth against Celestia’s own and showcasing just how tight a teenage rump could be. The tongue teasing at the girl’s hole flashed wildly back and forth and took more than just a few trips even more south than the girl’s ass, reaching and licking as much as she could at the bottom edge of her pussy. The tastes and sensations were already overwhelming, and Celestia knew full well that the handcuffs the mistress had put on her were a good idea. After all, she could already feel herself tugging at them, hoping to somehow manage to reach her oiled, throbbing, and cinched cock. The mistress was a master of the slow tease, and Celestia had to respect that. Though she was a dominant woman in her own right she had never quite had the patience to do the things the young student at Canterlot High could do; always ending up losing herself and rutting one of her teenage sluts in mad desperation.

It was nice to see how a more patient dominant handled things, even if it made her long for the warm grip of Sunset Shimmer’s pussy around her cock. Or Rarity’s pretty face sucking her tip. Or even Applejack, wincing and wriggling as her inches stuffed the cowgirl’s ass. The thoughts only drove Celestia to deeper and deeper depths of arousal as she continued to eat the mistress’ ass, and she could feel a tip of precum glistening at the tip of her cock. She was drooling now from more outlets than merely her mouth, already a prone, depraved slut after just mere moments of being in the mistress’ presence. Either the mistress was very talented, or Celestia’s submissive side sunk deeper than the principal was willing to admit.

Or both.

While she ate her student’s ass she pondered what Ms. Harshwhinny must be going through, even more depraved than she was in that moment. The other woman had been left untouched with nothing to lick across, her hands and ankles bound together and her body nearly stripped save for a few pieces of black leather. She couldn’t see anything and she could only manage to drool around her slitted ball gag; at the very most making the occasional whimper to coincide with the sound of jingling chains as she struggled to get comfortable. Though Principal Celestia was already feeling delightfully tormented, she knew that Ms. Harshwhinny already had it worse. And that excited her even more.

Finally the mistress grew tired of her principal’s tongue on her ass, and finally opted to give the older woman what she had craved. Still without a noise, the yet-unseen woman knelt down beside Celestia, and her hands slowly moved out to take ahold of her. Her nearest hand slipped around her principal’s shoulders and held her close, close enough that Celestia could tell that the mistress, much like her pet Ms. Harshwhinny, was nearly naked save for pieces of leather. For the mistress it came in the form of a leather chestpiece that was now pressed against Celestia’s arm, accenting her tiny breasts and hanging with several rings and ornaments to make it look flashy and dominant. The other hand, as Celestia delighted in, finally moved out to take her oiled up cock in a slender palm. The mistress gave her principal a slow squeeze as she tested the weight, letting the girth bob in her palm a few brief times before she decided to properly work her palm across it. A soft noise of thoughtful contentment slipped from the back of her throat, the very first noise Celestia had heard her make.

It was like the gunshot to start a race towards bliss. After that content noise the mistress started stroking at Celestia’s oiled cock, rapidly pulling her hand back and forth and letting her fingers dance across that throbbing shaft. A sound of rapid, wet noise filled the air between the three women as she jerked her readily and wickedly, giving her a fierce and intense handjob that was only accented by that thick oil that caressed every inch of her cock. Principal Celestia couldn’t do anything to hold back her whimpers at this point, driven to the point of gasping and even openly moaning as her hips arched forward, fucking against that tiny hand gripping her shaft and drawing her such wonderful delight. As she did so her oiled breasts bounced and she could practically feel the drips fall from her nipples, dancing down to land against her spread thighs or her throbbing and pulsing member.

This was the sort of bliss she brought to her beloved young women; a moment of sheer delight they were utterly helpless to stop. Whether she was fucking Fluttershy’s tender pussy to the depths while her pregnant belly bounced or whether she was teasing Rarity with a vibrator nestled deep in her hole, the principal had always maintained authority and control. Control that she gave up in that evening, gave up to the mistress, her very own student. Her reward was silence and a blindfold, and the thrilling, wet grip of a young hand rapidly jerking her tightly cinched cock. And she delighted in it. Playing the submissive perhaps wasn’t always what Principal Celestia desired, but for an occasional visit to Ms. Harshwhinny’s home where the other teacher was a loyal bitch? It was hard to beat that for a vacation.

Soon Principal Celestia could feel her climax coming, longer than it otherwise would’ve taken thanks to that tight cinch around her base. The mistress’ hand was jerking faster and faster as she pulled Celestia’s cock down, pointing her tip towards the ground in Ms. Harshwhinny’s home as she continued to pump her. Faster and faster strikes brought quicker breaths to Principal Celestia’s throat, and just when the sweat from the older woman’s body was mingling with the oil caressing her flesh, she finally erupted in a shuddering, powerful climax.

She couldn’t stay quiet in the moment, groaning and crying out as she felt her cum push past the cinch of the cock ring and flood through her throbbing shaft. She could already tell it was a heavy burst of cum, and while she released it the mistress kept her hand firmly pointed down to the floor. Load after load of thick, white, warm cum flowed from Celestia’s cock, and though she was thrilled at the handjob the mistress had given her she couldn’t help but consider that spent load a waste.

After all, it wasn’t fired into a pretty girl’s mouth to swallow. Or an ass to make her sit and squirm. Or best of all, Celestia’s favorite, a tight, teenaged pussy for her to get pregnant. A load shot to the floor was one effectively wasted, though she could hardly complain with just how much joy rolled through her body at firing it.

Oh well; if there was one thing Celestia had learned, it was that there would always be more cum. As much as she could possibly want to squirt.

The principal was still catching her breath as the mistress stood up, and her hands moved out to reach for the blindfolds of her pair of sluts. The light of the living room struck Celestia once more, and though she was breathing heavy she desperately gazed across the distance from her to see Ms. Harshwhinny blushing fiercely. Their eyes met and Celestia smirked; a smirk that the other woman wouldn’t be able to return around her gag even if she wanted to. She let her eyes briefly drift to those big, beautiful breasts of Harshwhinny’s before finally gazing up, up to the mistress that now threw aside the blindfolds. The mistress that had easily dominated not just one, but two of her teachers. The mistress that was the only one that had ever managed to exhibit such...delightful control over Principal Celestia.

“Mistress Derpy, thank you for letting me cum.” Principal Celestia bowed her head, her cheeks blushing and her cock already starting to twitch to life anew.

 

It was the most unlikely mistress out of all of Canterlot High, and Principal Celestia herself had admitted to chuckling the first time she heard it. The day Ms. Harshwhinny had offered to introduce her to the young woman in an intimate fashion the principal had truly thought she was being made a fool of at first, until she saw just how well the silly little blonde filled the role. As she stood there in between the two older women, a confident look pressed against her features, it was hard to deny her authority. Crossed eyes and all.

All of the things that made Derpy a bit of a charming klutz within the halls of Canterlot High had a tendency to fade away as soon as she slipped into her role as a dominant. Standing there with a leather corset wrapped around her slender and sexy frame, she moved with utter grace and elegance as she drifted behind where Ms. Harshwhinny was kneeling in her prone state. Slowly the young woman brought herself down behind her, and as her hands moved up to reach for the straps of her teacher’s ball gag, she finally began to speak in a slow and patient fashion.

“You’ve been a good pet today, Harshwhinny.” She cooed, her normally so sweet and charming little voice taken to a darker and more confident tone. When Derpy forced the issue she could sound like an entirely different woman, and though Celestia knew that it was at least in part a performance, it was a performance the young woman did well. As she praised Harshwhinny and pulled free her gag Celestia watched while the other teacher blushed and preened, the typically grumpy expression of the social studies teacher lightening a little. Soon the ball gag came free of her lips and as Derpy started to stand once more she let her eyes follow her beloved mistress.

“Thank you, ma’am!” She chimed up, beaming. “Anything to make you happy, ma’am!” Principal Celestia wasn’t entirely sure just what Harshwhinny had done throughout the entire day in order to earn that praise, but she was sure the other woman had likely been hard at work throughout the entire day. Even now she knelt there all too content to be kneeling and cuffed, studying Mistress Derpy’s body as the gray-skinned girl walked back to Celestia. With a confident grip Derpy lowered the same ball gag she pulled from Harshwhinny’s mouth down towards Celestia, fitting the spit-coated ball within the other older woman’s lips. Celestia blinked in surprise but soon felt her own tongue resting against it, trembling a little as one of the slits in the ball dripped some of Harshwhinny’s excess spit. A shudder passed through her; her greased cock twitching within the ring’s grip and her oiled breasts bouncing a little more. She was ready and eager for even more attention from the mistress, but it wasn’t to come just yet. Instead, Derpy barely even paid the woman any attention after putting in the gag, and turned her gaze towards Harshwhinny. She knelt in between the two older women now, and her smile was frighteningly dominant.

“I suppose you’ve earned your treat.” Derpy mused, and her hands lowered down to the floor. “Open up, slut.”

As Harshwhinny’s mouth popped open eagerly, Celestia looked down to where Derpy reached and her eyes opened up in surprise. The principal had been so consumed with seeing the mistress for the first time that evening that she hadn’t looked to what had been laid down while she was blindfolded, or where she had been directed to cum. Seated just before her, laid out on a fancy napkin and now utterly covered in the principal’s cum, was a fresh, soft muffin. The spunk that Celestia had plastered it with almost totally covered the surface, drooling down the sides and making a tidy puddle of cum in the center of the plate. For the moment, Derpy simply pulled off a part of the muffin’s top and brought it up to Harshwhinny’s eager mouth.

“Here you go. Banana nut, with a special icing.” Harshwhinny’s mouth eagerly moved forward, her lips encompassing Derpy’s as she was fed the bite of cum covered muffin. The other teacher chewed contently once Derpy pulled her fingers back, and Celestia was left in utter aroused shock at the sight. No sooner did Harshwhinny start chewing did Derpy move down for another piece of the large muffin, this time tearing off a part near the base and using it to mop up some of the cum laying in the center of the plate. Another bite lifted, and another eager opening of Harshwhinny mouth.

The social studies teacher was blushing fiercely at the display, a dark hue that took over her cheeks and even dropped down into the top of her chest. Eagerly eating a muffin covered in her boss’s cum wasn’t something that she was likely to live down anytime soon, and Celestia herself knew she would never forget watching it. But each bite that Mistress Derpy brought up to Harshwhinny’s mouth the guidance counselor eagerly swallowed up, no matter how much of Celestia’s cum had completely coated it. Each bite was a gooey mess, and Derpy knelt there patiently while the older woman chewed, tasted, and swallowed each one. It took nearly five full minutes, five minutes of snacking and sampling the cum-covered treat, and five minutes of Celestia caught in a tense state of arousal. Her cock was practically aching against the tight grip of the ring around her shaft, and her wrists drew tight to the handcuffs.

Seeing others play with her cum was nothing new, of course. Just the previous day she had watched Sunset Shimmer scoop it from Fluttershy’s wet and pregnant pussy, only to dance the white-coated fingers up into her own mouth. But seeing Derpy force the issue upon her willing pet, watching Ms. Harshwhinny so readily bite and swallow so much of her load...it made Principal Celestia practically shudder in delight. Her oiled, throbbing cock was easily ready for another round, and she found herself continually hoping to earn the hand of the mistress once more. She was left wanting; however, and Derpy continued to ignore the principal even after the muffin was finally finished.

“Clean your plate, slut.” Derpy finally smiled, and pointed down to the plate that sat before them. Ms. Harshwhinny whimpered, and after giving a half-ashamed, half-aroused look to Principal Celestia, knelt down as much as she could. It was a difficult balancing act considering her ankles had been cuffed to her wrists, but for her mistress she made a valiant attempt at bending forward so she could lick up the cum and crumbs still resting in the center of the plate. More than a few times she stumbled forward from the awkward position, her nose and her cheeks being peppered with a few drops of white. Celestia just watched in utter fascination, her tongue resting against the ballgag and now eagerly tasting Harshwhinny’s spit from the edges. Watching the other teacher lick up every last drop sent shivers down her spine, and the sight of the otherwise stern and grumpy woman laying her tongue flat to the plate in hungry swipes wasn’t one she was bound to forget anytime soon.

If Ms. Harshwhinny wasn’t entirely, one hundred percent Mistress Derpy’s property, she might’ve even offered to give her a similar snack during lunch tomorrow. As it was; however, Celestia respected the boundaries of owned sluts. After all, she had a vested interest in Canterlot High’s few dominant personalities staying in their own territory. As Ms. Harshwhinny finally cleaned her plate Mistress Derpy turned to Principal Celestia, and one of her hands moved out to take a tight, fierce fistful of the older woman’s elegant and beautiful hair. With a soft grunt she stood up, yanking Celestia up to her feet.

“You remember where the bedroom is, slut?” Derpy asked, and a hand moved out, slapping across one of Celestia’s oiled breasts. She watched it bounce with a confident grin, and her eyes narrowed upon her principal. “Go wait for us there. And I better not catch you fucking the wall trying to get off.” To be fair, with how Celestia was feeling in that heated moment, it wasn’t completely outside the realm of possibility. Something had to give and she simply needed to get off soon, and at that point the only thing stopping her from grinding herself against anything she could find was the promise that the mistress would give her something much, much better.

Celestia murmured a response around the ball gag and padded barefoot from the room, moving up the stairs to Ms. Harshwhinny’s bedroom. As she did her oiled cock swung from side to side and her breasts bounced with each step, reminding her just how liberally she had been coated and just how wonderful it felt against her skin. Whatever would happen upstairs Principal Celestia was eagerly ready for it, completely throwing herself into a submissive state before the tyrannical rule of Mistress Derpy.

An unlikely, but wonderfully effective punisher of older sluts.

 

Thankfully, Principal Celestia wasn’t kept waiting for very long. By the time Derpy and the now-unchained Ms. Harshwhinny made their way upstairs, Celestia was standing at the very edge of the bed with her cock hanging just a few inches above the side. Still hard and still desperate for attention, the glistening member dripped a little bit of oil down to the expensive blanket on Ms. Harshwhinny’s bed, something Celestia knew her coworker would notice. There was no harm in doing an extra little teasing, of course.

Soon Derpy and her other pet were in the room, Ms. Harshwhinny standing just behind the mistress with a submissive look on her blushing face. Celestia didn’t get to see if Harshwhinny noticed the dripped oil on her blanket; though, for her eyes were instantly drawn towards Derpy herself as she stood there with utter confidence. Confidence, and a strap on. A very, very big strap on.

The thing practically rivalled Celestia’s own size, and the principal could tell from the shine against its surface that it had already been oiled up. The same tube of lubricant now rested in Derpy’s hand, and as she saw Principal Celestia gazing at the thick, heavy toy she simply nodded her head to confirm the older woman’s immediate suspicions. A silent “yes, it’s going exactly where you think it is.”

“Where I told you to be, slut.” Derpy looked back to Harshwhinny, pointing down to the bed where Celestia stood. With a nod the grouchy social studies teacher moved into place, slipping into her bed but in a rather awkward position. Before the eyes of the other two she moved her feet to the head of the bed while her head dangled at the far edge, hanging off the side so her beautiful blonde hair hung in a wild mess around her features. Her naked body was completely splayed out, and Celestia couldn’t help but notice nestled in between Harshwhinny’s legs was the tiny presence of a toy, likely some remote controlled vibrator for use by the mistress’ own hand. Once Ms. Harshwhinny was laying in her awkward position with her head hanging upside down she allowed her mouth to open up wide, and instantly Celestia could feel her desires heighten.

“That’s right, you get to fuck her mouth.” Derpy cooed as she drew near, moving behind the still-gagged and handcuffed Celestia. She allowed her gray fingers to dance down the older woman’s spine, moving past the joined hands and finally reaching down to scoop against her pearl pink rear. The pretty, crosseyed blonde was practically a different person under the weight of so many submissive older women, and never was that more clear as she gave a tight squeeze to Celestia’s rear. Possessive, powerful, and not to be trifled with. Her voice resonated with authority, a sweet voice fallen by the wayside for a commanding tone. “But in return, you know what I get.”

Celestia looked down at Derpy’s fake cock, which now hung right alongside her own. It was definitely just as big as Celestia’s impressive prick, and as the two rested near each other they even swung to meet, bumping against the other and sending more trembles down Celestia’s spine. She nodded at Derpy’s words; knowing full well just what the young woman had in mind. It wouldn’t be her first time taking something quite so impressive in her rear, though still she found herself tightening up at the mere suggestion of the size. 

At least; she reasoned, it wasn’t quite as big as her sister’s.

Derpy’s hand suddenly moved out, snatching ahold of Celestia’s wrist and pulling her into position. She moved her principal to stand at the edge of the bed with her cock squarely before Ms. Harshwhinny’s face, and in fact as she slid into position that thick and oiled up member slapped against the other woman’s face. Derpy beamed as she drew in close behind Celestia, squeezing her own slender body against the older woman’s and raising up a single hand to smear across her full, oiled breasts. Far from the crosseyed and clumsy young woman that most knew her ass, she was predatorial now, eager to fuck two women twice her age and show them little to no mercy as she did so. One of her hands moved down to grab ahold of Celestia’s cock, and as the principal groaned and drooled around the slitted ball gag, she swung her hefty length idly back and forth.

“You’ve probably wanted to fuck her throat since you first met her, didn’t you?” Derpy murmured, and allowed that oiled, slick member to drag over Harshwhinny’s cheek. The social studies teacher trembled and tensed at the contact but didn’t dare move her hands over her own body, knowing full well that it was Derpy’s property for the rest of the evening. Instead she just laid there, head hanging upside down off the edge, her mouth open and waiting to be fed. “That sounds right for you, Celestia. Fucking everything you can get your hands on. Well, I think tonight I’ll let you know how all those little teenage sluts feel.” Principal Celestia simply whimpered at the insinuation, and gently nodded her agreement to that plan. It was with one last push of Celestia’s cock that Derpy guided her tip forward, and as Celestia gazed down in between her ample bust she could see her cockhead pushing against Harshwhinny’s mouth. A slow, steady push started to squeeze her cock down the other woman’s throat, past her lips, past her tongue, and past a point that could be comfortable for the social studies teacher. The entire time Celestia was tense from delight, her fingers curling and her knees locking as she felt the other woman’s mouth slowly encompass her enormous length.

As she gazed down she could see little more than Harshwhinny’s chin underneath her, one of her dark lips spread on the underside of her cock. Her member was so deep in the other woman’s throat that a noticeable bulge was present halfway down her neck, and Derpy’s hand slid forward so she could trace her fingers along that bulge. Celestia, completely and utterly mystified by the display, was left dumbstruck while Derpy spoke.

“Surprised she can deepthroat so well?” Derpy grinned. “I spent a lot of time training her. With...this.”

And with that, the young woman pressed the oiled up tip of her strap on squarely against Celestia’s ass. Another squirt of the lubricant around the principal’s tight pucker would make it go in smoother, but Celestia already knew she was in for a hard, deep fucking with a fake cock that rivalled her own in size. With her hands locked behind her back she was utterly powerless to stop Mistress Derpy as she pushed the toy inside, working inch by inch into the other woman’s tight rear until she finally managed to hilt herself. The entire time Celestia was left drooling around her slitted ball gag, and the entire time her cock was stretching the throat of the unfortunate, submissive Ms. Harshwhinny.

Once Derpy was inside completely Principal Celestia was almost totally overwhelmed, her breasts heaving and her head hanging low as the pleasure overwhelmed her. The toy in her ass was a remarkably tight fit; just as tight as the other teacher’s mouth and throat stretched around her cock. She could feel Harshwhinny’s body tremble and start to gag around her enormous member just as her own ass ached around the burden she had to bear, and once things had settled nicely into place Derpy’s hands finally moved to Celestia’s shoulders. She pushed her forward, just enough to stick her ass out and draw her cock back to give Harshwhinny a chance to breathe, and from there she finally spoke once more.

“Now, let’s see what a good whore our principal is.” Derpy beamed, her golden, crossed eyes narrowing as she started to thrust. The sweet charm of the girl’s school persona had faded away entirely as she started to fuck Principal Celestia, her thrusts never once being anything less than hard, dominant and fierce. Each time she forced herself into the other woman’s ass Celestia’s hips had nowhere to go but forward, therefore shoving her own cock deep into Harshwhinny’s gagging mouth. The oiled cock spreading those lips was already making quite a mess; lines of spit coating Harshwhinny’s face and dropping down to the floor below as her face was steadily fucked. It mirrored the oiled piercing of that strap on penetrating her ass; driving forward hard and fast and commanded by the beautiful, silly little blonde. While Derpy fucked her principal with hard and powerful thrusts one of her hands flew out to slap against one of her oiled breasts, making it bounce with a tiny red welt before moving her fingers out and snatching at a nipple. There, her slick fingers twisted and and turned the sensitive little bud, drawing even more groans of wicked delight from the older woman’s mouth.

Underneath the dominant presence of Derpy, both Principal Celestia and Ms. Harshwhinny were little more than her willing fucksluts. It didn’t matter how desperately Ms. Harshwhinny gagged around her coworker’s cock, and it didn’t matter how much Celestia’s rear ached at the presence of a toy that rivalled her own length. The pleasure either woman got from that moment was purely ancillary to that of Derpy, and to that end the pretty blonde relished in the moment. Each strike of her hand against Celestia’s oiled ass thrilled her with delight, and every time she shoved her hips forward to crash against the woman’s pearl pink body made her smile even wider. The noises both women made while they were used were a beautiful melody that filled Harshwhinny’s bedroom; from Celestia’s garbled whimpers around a ball gag that steadily drooled down to the other woman’s bare chest, to Ms. Harshwhinny’s sputtering, coughing, and gagging around a cock shoved far too deep in her throat.

From Celestia’s perspective, the moment could hardly be any more thrilling. The dominant presence of the young woman and the tight embrace of Harshwhinny’s throat were more than enough to send her into wild waves of pleasure, and she started to feel her peak draw very near before too long. It was just what she needed as a break from her usual duties; with no one relying on her to be anything more than a piece of meat to be fucked and sucked, a warm body that could cum and twitch and gasp in the throes of mad delight. It was all she wanted to be that evening, and Derpy had given her everything she craved. Under normal circumstances she would’ve called out that her climax was drawing near, perhaps even pull her cock from Ms. Harshwhinny’s mouth so the other woman wouldn’t be completely choked by it. With the ball gag firmly fit against her mouth; however, Celestia could only groan and whimper and drool as Derpy fucked her hard against the other woman’s mouth.

When her climax finally came her voice rose to a fevered pitch, and Harshwhinny’s eyes shot open wide from a gagged, sputtering surprise. When she started to cum Derpy made sure to fuck herself down to the hilt inside of Celestia’s ass, therefore pushing her cock as deep into Harshwhinny’s throat as she could possibly muster. The stretched flesh of the other woman’s neck could only scarcely handle the eruption of cum; an eruption made even bigger and even more copious thanks to the teasing embrace of the cock ring. Had that ring not been in place her orgasm might have been manageable, but with it in place…?

“Ohh, what a beautiful mess it sounds like she’s making.” Derpy purred against Celestia’s ear, and indeed, it did sound like that. Neither woman could see Harshwhinny’s face as it rested against the bed, but the sputtering and coughing and moaning was laced with wet noises of thick, messy slop. Her face was already coated in spit but when Celestia had started to cum she couldn’t possibly hold it all in, coughing some of it against her cheeks and even a burst of cream erupting from her nose. Her sinuses filled with it, cum leaking from her nose and her lips and flooding throughout her entire throat. A coughing fit was forced to take place around Celestia’s cock, and Derpy forced the older woman to manage it for far longer than was comfortable. By the time Derpy finally pulled her toy out of Celestia’s ass and let them both look at the mess, Ms. Harshwhinny’s face was completely covered.

Her mascara was running, but it was hard to tell under a veil of white swirled with spit. Her breathing was ragged and her chest was heaving, and she whimpered as she laid there with her mouth finally free. Ms. Harshwhinny, always so grouchy and surly and never really particularly friendly, looked quite good as a throatfucked whore. Drooling, well-used, desperate seeking for air around the webs of cum that coated her sinuses. And if there was one thing Celestia could tell about fuck-addled bitches, it was when they enjoyed the rough treatment they received. Despite all the mess, despite the gasping and panting, Celestia knew...Harshwhinny had fucking loved it.

Celestia smirked just a little around her ball gag. That...would make for an interesting water cooler conversation the next day. She winced suddenly as the toy pulled free of her ass once more, and Derpy slapped it against her rump ass he pulled herself forward. A hand went into Celestia’s hair and she started to drag her towards the bed, finally speaking as her eyes gazed towards the gagged bitch with a wet, but still hard cock.

“Now, that was a good warmup…” Derpy beamed, her crosseyed, golden gaze settling on Celestia’s face. “...but time for me to really show you sluts what a girl half your age can do.”

Celestia smiled around her ball gag, and eagerly allowed the young woman to throw her down to the bed.

 

It was about three hours later that Principal Celestia walked; or more accurately waddled her way back to her car. It had been a long evening underneath the weight of Derpy’s authority, but she had enjoyed quite a bit of pleasure while enduring it. Her cock had been fully spent and was now resting comfortably against the fabric of her trousers; not her panties, however, which the last time Celestia had seen them were being used to gag Ms. Harshwhinny while Derpy fucked her from behind. The two were still going at it when Principal Celestia excused herself, content that her submissive streak had been adequately satisfied.

She winced a little as she sat back down into the driver’s seat of her car, her rump stinging a little from all the attention that had been paid to it. As soon as she made her way into the car again she reached for her cell phone, and quickly began to flick through the next few text messages that had been sent while she was gone. More pictures from her girls; each of them showcasing how they were keeping themselves occupied while their principal was busy for an evening. Four young, fresh pussies eager for the older woman to tend to them the next day, and each one of the girls seemed even more excited now that they had been kept waiting for a day. The final text message in the list; however, was the one that had drawn Celestia’s attention the most. Set against a profile picture of a crescent moon, the word “Sis” popped up to indicate who the text was from.

“We need to talk about what you’re doing.” Celestia read the text aloud, an eye arching as she spoke it. “Your office, tomorrow after school. Don’t dismiss me, Celestia.”

The principal’s eye arched as she lowered her phone, slipping it back into her pocket as she chuckled. It seemed as if Luna had finally had enough of being made to watch on the sidelines, to play a seemingly unwitting bystander to all Celestia had been enjoying. She wasn’t quite sure just what her sister wanted of her, but she knew that Luna wasn’t without her own skeletons in the closet.

She’d meet with Luna tomorrow, but it wouldn’t be on her sister’s terms. After all, after the night Celestia had just had she was all out of submission for quite some time. The teacher smirked as she put her car into drive and started to pull away from Ms. Harshwhinny’s house. 

There were preparations to make if she was going to meet her sister tomorrow.

 

End of Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	7. Breeding Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look,  
> It's in her nook,  
> You're breeding Rainbooooooooow.
> 
> Ahem. >.> What happens when the showdown between sisters begins? What becomes of the young woman inevitably caught in the midst of the mayhem? Find out now!

Principal Celestia’s Stable  
Chapter 7: Breeding Rainbow  
-By Drace Domino

The question of what to do with her sister was still weighing heavily on Luna’s mind. From all estimations Celestia was getting worse; her hunger for the young women at Canterlot High was raging hotter than ever, and as time passed more and more pregnant bellies were showing up in the classrooms. So far Celestia had limited herself to four girls that were each showing in various states; the furthest along by far was Fluttershy, but Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, and Applejack weren’t too far behind. It had been about a month and a half since Celestia had acquired Applejack into her stable, and already the attractive young cowgirl was showing signs that she was carrying the older woman’s child.

And through it all, Luna watched, unable to do anything. The more responsible of the two sisters had almost always acquiesced to her sister’s demands, always doing what she could to ensure that Celestia’s life was easier and that the older sister remained the one on top. Heck, she had even taken to working the night shifts when they were called for, like it was her destiny or something. As a general rule Luna had always been one to turn the other way when Celestia misbehaved, but now that they were both adults with a horde of teenagers under their attention, there were far greater things to worry about that the bruised feelings of a sister. Luna had dwelled on that thought for some time, often while sitting in her own dark office gazing out the window to the school grounds beyond. So many of their students laughing and playing sports outside, while Celestia’s growing cabal all sat at the sidelines, each one cradling an extended belly. They seemed happy enough, sure, and the fact that they were in and out of Celestia’s office all day long certainly seemed to suggest that they were enjoying their new lifestyle, but...was it really appropriate?

“...why do you put me in this situation, sister?” Luna asked to no one in particular, a few locks of her dark hair dangling before her face. She pursed her lips and blew it gently away from her gaze, arching a brow as a soft buzzing noise against her pocket alerted her attention. She moved her fingers down to clutch her cell phone, only to see the bright and smiling face of Rainbow Dash alerting her that she had a text message from her own secret lover.

Almost instantly, Luna’s smile spread across her features as she drew in the sight of the blue-skinned girl. The picture she used for Rainbow Dash on her cell was one that she had taken late one night after a long evening of lovemaking, a picture taken when Dash was straddling her and looking down from above. Those pretty rainbow locks were dancing around her face, and the glow on her cheeks was the sort of delight she only wore after the pair of them finished their own lovemaking session. Before even reading the text Luna allowed a single finger to reach out, tracing her touch across the girl’s cheek as it appeared on the phone. Her darling Rainbow Dash, a girl she had confessed her love for with a shudder in her throat and true delight etched across her body.

In a way, it was hypocritical of her to be wary of her sister’s actions. After all, Luna had indeed been tempted by the attractive young women that roamed Canterlot High, finally choosing her favorite to take as a lover. But she didn’t simply...fuck every one of them that got her hard, that would be pure madness! And she certainly didn’t act so irresponsibly to not only refuse condoms but to actively attempt to breed her girlfriend. Most people wouldn’t have any notion that she and Dash were lovers, and meanwhile she could gaze out the nearby window to see four girls exchanging hands on each other’s bellies, feeling how far along Celestia’s children were.

Luna, as always, had been the mature one. And Celestia, like every damned step of their life together, had been the troublemaker that never thought about her actions. And for too many months it had stewed inside of Luna. She gave a frustrated growl before turning her gaze back to her cell phone, eager to finally read the message her beloved sent her. A quick flick across the screen brought a chat box before her eyes, and she bit down on her bottom lip, a dark blush lining her cheeks as she read it.

“Hey Luna, I love you soooooo much!” It read, complete with a few heart and rainbow emojis. There was even two icons depicting the moon, likely thanks to a recent bedside conversation where Luna spoke about how pretty she had always found it. “I can’t wait for tonight. I might be a little late, though. Principal Celestia asked if I’d meet with her after school, she wants to talk about me helping out some of the other soccer playe-”

Luna’s hand tightened on the phone, and she didn’t even bother to read the rest of the text. She had sat without action for too long, but now, her hand was being forced. With fury rising in her cheeks she jerked up from her seat, her clean and pressed suit settling against her body as she did so. With focus and determination she marched through her dark office and practically kicked her door open, making a sudden, swift beeline for the door leading to her sister’s office. As she walked indignation fueled every single step, a righteous anger building inside of her by the time she reached Celestia’s door.

Her sister had to have known by now, right?! Could Celestia have truly been so blind as to not realize that she had taken a young lover of her own? And if she did know, how...how could she?! Determined to not let her beloved Rainbow Dash fall for the charms of her older sister, Luna ignored the opportunity to knock on the door and simple tightened her grip around the handle, forcing it open. Her righteous voice rose up in the room, and she stormed in with a hand held high and her emotions flaring in defense of her lover.

“You will not take her, Celestia, yo---”

In that swift motion Luna’s voice stopped instantly, and she stared ahead with a stunned expression on her face. All of the force and energy she felt rushing into her in that moment was clearly for nothing, for as she stepped into her sister’s office she realized that it was already too late. Rainbow Dash, her beloved young sweetness, was already in Principal Celestia’s office, and she was already naked.

To be perfectly accurate she was wearing her athletic socks pulled up to just under her knees, but nothing else was equipped to the young woman. She was offered up in the most revealing of fashions, tied to Celestia’s office chair and sitting squarely in the middle of the room. Her arms were locked behind her back with a soft silken rope, and each one of her legs had been stretched out, her calves tethered against the armrests of the chair. It left her as exposed as Luna had ever seen her; her pale blue pussy wet and glistening, her entrance spread from the way her legs were forced to settle against the chair. She said nothing simply because she was unable to; her mouth stuffed tight with what Luna quickly identified as Dash’s own rainbow-print panties.

And beside her stood Principal Celestia, fully dressed, holding the young woman’s cell phone. Luna hadn’t caught the two in the act it would seem; at least, not so much as she had been lured into the moment. With Rainbow Dash positioned in such a lewd display, gagged and tied with her pussy exposed, it was clear that she was in no position to do any texting. But as the door opened and Luna fell silent, Celestia lowered the young girl’s phone and let it drop casually against her trim, blue belly.

“You were saying, sister?” Celestia asked with a grin, before gesturing towards the door still hanging open behind Luna. “And close the door, please. There’s a student here that isn’t decent. That’s not very appropriate for school behavior, is it?”

Luna froze, her eyes narrowing and her fists tightening as she glared ahead at her sister. Though Celestia was still fully dressed there was a noticeable bulge against the front of her trousers; a bulge that Luna could clearly understand. Seeing Dash gagged and presented in such a submissive fashion was a truly arousing sight, but in the heat of the moment Luna could hardly let herself focus on it. With a swift motion she slammed the door behind her before taking a few hostile steps forward, growling from the depths of her throat as she rose a hand up, pointing it squarely to Celestia’s nose.

“You...You stay...you stay far away from her…” She rumbled, the little sister’s righteous anger still bubbling. “How...how could you, Celestia…”

“How could I what, Luna?” Celestia’s voice came in mock surprise, a brow arching and one hand moving to idly gesture to herself. She looked around the room as if some grave sin had been committed, before finally her eyes turned to the young woman resting there in her chair. Dash was naked but otherwise unmolested it would seem; the girl’s body was devoid of any nectar save for that which she made herself, a thin glisten over her pussy and a bit of drool around the corners of her mouth. As Celestia spoke she lowered a hand, teasing along those rainbow locks as she looked back up to her angry younger sister. “I think you might be...misunderstanding the situation.”

“Misunderstanding?!” Luna exclaimed, her cheeks dark and her eyes burning. Part of her wanted to cry, worried that she was losing her Dash, the energetic young woman that had meant so very, very much to her. “Sister, I will not stand by and let you...let you...defile this girl!” Celestia, with the patience of a saint and the throbbing member of a stallion, simply shook her head as she stepped up to the shorter girl. It was with great patience that she pushed past Luna’s anger, her hands moving up to scoop against her sister’s cheeks, holding her head lightly. And though Luna tried her best to flinch away from the contact, she was utterly helpless to do so as Celestia lowered her head just far enough to kiss her sister’s brow.

“Luna.” She offered again, dropping her more cocky of tones to speak in a more understanding voice. “Luna, she isn’t for me. I’m simply...here to help.”

The promised words did work to help diminish Luna’s fears, though there was still confusion rolling through her. She remained tense as Celestia turned back to Dash, to the girl she had tied up and stripped and presented like a prized pet. With delicate fingers Celestia moved her hand out, taking an edge of the panties stuffed in Dash’s mouth and slowly pulling them free. Dash’s first action was to release a series of heated and lusty gasps, but as her eyes flickered back from woman to woman Celestia finally spoke up once more. Patient, understanding, and most of all, mature.

“Rainbow Dash.” She spoke simply, and gestured towards her sister. “Would you please tell my sister how you ended up like this?” Luna was already leaning forward to hear it, concern and worry still present within her, but in the same breath a deep arousal. She was starting to feel the same throb that Celestia was in the heat of the moment, the sight of Dash’s tied up body bringing her cock to tremble. She was more sizeable than her sister and the bulge was far more noticeable, so much so that Dash’s eyes trailed back towards it before speaking up with a whimpering, adorable voice.

“T...The other girls, Luna, they’re...they’re so happy, and I…” A sad Rainbow Dash was truly a rare sight, and the quivering in her eyes nearly broke Luna’s heart. “I just want to have what they do with the principal, only with...only with you.” Her cheeks blushed a deeper shade of blue, and her toes curled within her socks. “You always make me put a condom on you, but I…”

“She’s not satisfied without getting the reward she earned, sister.” Celestia finally spoke up, sensing that Dash’s emotions were shivering to the surface. The older woman stepped beside Luna and threaded an arm around her shoulders, holding her against her with a gentle embrace. As Luna stood still piecing it together, Celestia waved to the naked Dash and let her eyes linger on that young, supple flesh. “Rainbow Dash wants to be like her friends. How could she not, seeing how beautiful they all are now? She came here to ask if I’d help...convince you.”

Luna’s head was spinning, and she had remained almost entirely silent throughout the entire conversation. The notion that Dash was jealous of her friends was something that had briefly crossed her mind, but never did she think she’d be so hungry to be pregnant that she’d actively seek out Celestia’s help! The principal of Canterlot High was as close to a breeding happy crazy woman as Luna had ever met, and she was rather surprised that Celestia hadn’t simply helped herself to do what Luna had denied her. With emotion rising in Luna and the first glimmer of tears in the corners of her eyes, she took a half-step forward, moving a hand out to reach for Rainbow Dash. She was only able to reach out far enough to brush along one of the girl’s calves, but even with her fingers teasing the outside of one of those heavy wool socks, it was enough to remind her that her beloved was indeed there. That it was real, and she wasn’t simply dreaming.

“Rainbow Dash, you...you really want to…” She swallowed, nervously at the concept. “...with me? You want to have my...my children?”

“More than anything.” Rainbow Dash whimpered, offering her vice principal the largest saddest eyes she could muster. Naked and exposed, there were no lies she could possibly tell, and instead remained there completely vulnerable under the older woman’s gaze. “I love you, Luna, with all my awesome heart!”

A shiver of a tear escaped down Luna’s cheek, and she simply nodded her agreement. She didn’t speak the words in return but it was clear that she felt the same, one hand moving over her mouth as she took a deep breath to keep herself stable and sane. With a darkening blush across her cheeks and a hesitation within her finally starting to melt, it was the perfect time for Principal Celestia to move in along her sister’s side. Once more she was there, standing shoulder to shoulder with her younger sibling, one hand around her shoulders and the other moving down. It was with a sudden gasp that Luna felt Celestia’s hand against her bulge, reaching down to wrap fingers about the tented warmth that was hiding a truly impressive member. Fondled by her older sister, Luna could only gaze at Celestia as she spoke and offered a desperate gurgle in response.

“She wants you to get her pregnant, Luna.” Celestia recapped with a grin, arching a brow. “I’d suggest you do it. You know young girls these days...they’re probably going to end up getting knocked up anyway. Best it happens from someone that’s mature enough for the responsibility.”

There was a great irony in Celestia speaking about maturity and responsibility, but there was one thing she was an expert on: breeding young women. Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, and Applejack were all a testament to that...and Luna suspected, so too would Rainbow Dash were it not for the fact that she was involved with the girl. Finally, underneath her sister’s affections and the slow grip on her member, Luna looked to her older sister and found the strength to speak.

“I am...sorry I yelled at you, sister.” Luna finally offered, her voice trembling as her hips rocked forward, into her sister’s grip. “I thought...well...I had thought-”

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, Luna. Even if it’s for a little thing that adorable.” She nodded her head towards Rainbow Dash, who was still tied to the chair and watching with rapt attention. It was almost like a soap opera to her, the rebuilding of a bond of trust between two sisters. Celestia sealed the deal as she leaned in to kiss Luna’s cheek, and in the same instant gave her throbbing cock another squeeze. “So how about you give Rainbow Dash what she’s been after? I did one hell of a job tying her up, all for you. Let’s see what she looks like with that mammoth cock of yours inside.”

Luna, for the first time, found herself embracing that same reckless spirit as her sister. Whether it was her affection for Rainbow Dash, her bond of kin to Principal Celestia, or simply her own deep, wild perversions, for the first time Luna was feeling completely unhindered. She looked down to Rainbow Dash, flashing her gaze across that blue, wet pussy.

...she couldn’t wait to fill it up with cum.

 

Just a minute or two later, and Luna had already given up all of her hesitations. All of the things that drove her crazy about her sister; Celestia’s irresponsibility, her recklessness, her unbridled lust, had almost completely transferred to her little sister. Luna stood there nearly naked in her sister’s office after slipping out of her blazer and pants, her dark skin only covered by the frame of a rich purple bra stretched across her modest bust. Most noticeable against her lovely figure was the sight of her enormous dark length hanging between her legs, already stiff and sticking out from the front of her lap. It was quite the sight to behold indeed, and both Rainbow Dash and Celestia’s gaze went to it as soon as it was unleashed before them.

“Haven’t seen that in a while.” Celestia practically purred as she moved back towards Rainbow Dash, one hand clutching again the rainbow panties the girl had been gagged with. She offered the teen a sweet smile before tucking the garments again against her lips, forcing them down on Dash’s tongue and making the blue skinned young lady shiver and groan against them. Once she did she offered her a pat on the head, and a condescending smile. “Just in case, dear. I imagine you’ll be screaming once Luna shoves that thing inside of you.” It was a fair precaution, considering school was still in session.

“...I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Luna murmured as she stepped up, though there was no pausing as she let a hand rest against the base of her cock, bringing it forward. She let the full weight of it slap down against Rainbow Dash’s lap, bringing a moan from the young woman as she fully realized just how deep it would soon be. Luna’s heavy girth was familiar to her by now, but it was still a thrill to feel it atop her, to look down and realize that enormous thing would soon be pistoning in and out of her with reckless abandon. Luna’s cheeks darkened, and she moved her fingers down to scratch fondly across Dash’s thighs, watching her shiver and whimper as she looked up from her gagged, bound state. “Heh. You’re...you’re so beautiful, Rainbow Dash. I love you...so much.” Words that she herself never thought she’d say when the relationship first began, but now, boldened by lust and the bond the two had formed, flowed so naturally from her tongue. Rainbow Dash offered a little smile around her makeshift gag, her toes wiggling within her socks and her hips rolling forward as much as she was able. She was hungry to prove her love for Luna, eager to take her length long and deep into her body, ready to be bred by the older woman that had claimed her as her own.

And as Luna prepared to give Dash exactly what she wanted, Celestia just watched with a wicked smile over her lips. It pleased her to do something kind for her sister, just as it pleased her to see that long, dark cock preparing to fuck the tiny young woman. As Luna pulled her member forward and pressed the tip of it to Dash’s slit, Celestia’s eyes opened wide and she smiled in delight from the show going on before her. Standing just beside Dash, she slid behind the young woman and moved her hands forward, reaching out to grope those pert, blue breasts for the moment she had been waiting for. Once her hands were upon them and Luna’s tip was squeezing inside, Dash gave a sudden gasp and her eyes closed, trembling from anticipation. The two sisters joined their gaze only for an instant, and as Celestia’s thumbs teased Rainbow Dash’s nipples she spoke out in a coy and teasing tone.

“Surely you don’t mind if I at least play a little?” She asked, licking her lips as she pinched those dark blue buds. “After all...I’m the one that made this happen.” Luna cast her gaze towards her older sister, and for a brief moment allowed herself to ponder it. With the first inch of her cock stuffed inside of Rainbow Dash it was easy to assume that all of her decisions would err on the side of the lustiest choices she could make, and it was indeed no surprise when she offered her sister a smirk and pushed her hips forward another inch. She didn’t answer Celestia until Rainbow Dash’s whining died down, and even then it was with a stern voice that was intent on putting Celestia in her place.

“You can’t fuck her.” She announced simply, her hands moving down to grip against the armrests of the chair. She held onto it at the same point where Dash’s legs were tied, preparing to rut into her young lover with fervor and strength. “At least not until she’s pregnant with mine. Maybe then...maybe then I’ll let you fuck her mouth.” The tone was heavy and harsh, the voice of a woman that was clearing declaring her property. Dash’s cheeks blushed a deeper shade at the announcement and she trembled again as Celestia pinched her nipples, squeezing each and twisting them as the moment continued. Celestia simply gave a large smirk in response, and leaned in to press a chaste kiss against Rainbow Dash’s blue cheek.

“You heard the lady.” She beamed, her voice echoing with a hungry promise. “Once you’re knocked up, you’ll be able to talk to Fluttershy about how wonderful my cock tastes.” Luna just snorted with a grin, rolling her eyes at her sister’s zeal. For the moment however she put Celestia out of mind, her eyes turning to the naked and bound girl already stretched around the tip of her cock. With all of her focus and all of her attention, she prepared to give Rainbow Dash exactly what she had begged for. Luna smirked, and drew in a long, deep breath before finally beginning...she knew full well that the rutting she gave her teenage lover that evening wouldn’t be gentle, and it wouldn’t stop until she was filled with every drop she could manage.

“...you asked for this, Dash.” She reminded her lover, before her hips suddenly fly into action. The sound of Dash screaming around her panty gag filled the room around them, and her tight, blue figure arched forward as she was suddenly claimed down to her very deepest parts. Luna shoved her entire massive cock inside of her teenage lover in one swift stroke, forcing deep inside the wet walls that had been getting ready since Celestia first tied her up. Celestia’s laugh filled the room along with Dash and Luna’s moans, and soon the blue teen found herself caught in a web of pleasure between two older women. The teasing at her nipples was a great delight but it paled in comparison to the fucking she was getting, Luna’s hands holding tight against the chair’s armrests as she rammed into her again and again. The vice principal’s knees locked and she forced herself forward in increasingly powerful waves, each strike of her thick cock drawing a wet noise through the room and a squeak from the office chair’s wheels.

Luna, fully embracing the same madness her sister had come to know, relished in the moment. The warm grip of Dash’s tight pussy was far from foreign to her, but claiming her in such a public spot was even more thrilling. Underneath the eyes of her sister she fucked a bound teenager, her member stretching that remarkable hole and collecting layer upon layer of her rich glistening nectar. Dash’s sock-clad feet wiggled back and forth as she was fucked, and when Celestia’s hands left the girl’s nipples they moved to the back of the chair, helping to keep it steady and push it forward when Luna was ready to thrust inside of her again. For the principal’s part she was enjoying herself immensely, watching as her so-often reserved and timid sister finally had the sort of fun that a naughty girl could enjoy.

It filled her with warmth and sisterly love to see it. The rising blush on Luna’s cheeks, the sight of her length spreading that blue slit, the desperate smile rioting across her face...it was the look of a dominant woman claiming a pussy that she owned, and it was a joy for Celestia to see it. Her fingers tightened against the back of Dash’s chair, and for the time being she relished the fact that she wasn’t alone in her favorite past time in the family. Like her older sister, Luna had a talent and a zeal for fucking her students.

Eventually, Principal Celestia pulled away from the chair, forcing Luna to hold onto it even tighter to prevent herself from fucking Dash into rolling across the room. She stepped away from the pair and walked behind them, watching with sheer delight as her beautiful, dark-skinned sister claimed the moaning little slut. Dash’s eyes were closed and a line of drool had once again appeared on her cheeks, running from the corners of her mouth as her slender slit was spread so expertly. The arousal running through Celestia herself was immense; her member not quite the size of Luna’s, but still a rather enjoyably plump and heavy length in its own right. The snap of her belt filled the room, and by the time Luna looked over her shoulder she saw her sister standing at one of her filing cabinets, her pants around her ankles and her hands working at a bottle of clear fluid.

“Sister, I said no!” She snapped, baring her teeth as she continued to claim Rainbow Dash. The gurgling whimpers of the gagged girl were filling the room, but not nearly loud enough to drown out Luna’s dominant and possessive tone. “Put your pants back on, you’re not allowed to fuck her!” She looked back to Dash to continue her own heavy thrustings, grinning wickedly at the young woman as she did so. The possessive presence in her voice had only made Dash even tighter, a little part of her thrilling at the knowledge that she was Luna’s broodmare alone until the deed was finally done. What Luna didn’t expect, perhaps foolishly so, was Celestia’s next words filling the air.

“I heard you the first time, Luna, sheesh.” She rolled her eyes, one hand squirting a slick and moist nectar into her opposite palm thanks to the bottle she held. As soon as it was well lubricated she reached her grip down to her hanging member, stroking the pearl-pink flesh and coating it in the same heavy glaze. “I have no intention of fucking her.”

The true meaning of those words didn’t fully sink in until Celestia’s body slid behind Luna’s, and a pair of hands took the woman’s waist. When Principal Celestia, wearing only her office blazer and a wicked smile, took a position behind her sister it sent the younger woman into an intense shudder. Realization struck her, and even though she knew what was coming she found herself unable to stop fucking Rainbow Dash. The young woman’s entrance was so wonderfully tight that she couldn’t possibly hold herself back, and with one glorious thrust she pushed herself in as deep as she could manage, hilting herself amid a loud, high pitched whine from Dash. It was there that Celestia took her opportunity, and with a firm grip on her sister’s waist began to work herself inside.

“S...Sister...you...ahhhh…!” Luna would’ve put up more of a struggle, but she couldn’t deny the joy she felt. As Celestia’s cock started to work its way inside of her ass, each press of the older woman’s hips made her fuck into Dash a little deeper. Effectively trapped between the two women that meant the most to her, the dominant streak in Luna came to an abrupt halt. She wasn’t the one in charge anymore, but at least she still had the joy of a teenage pussy wrapped around her cock. Inch by inch Celestia pushed herself inside, and when she finally found her own member hilted inside of Luna her hands finally moved up, squeezing her sister’s perfect, modest bust.

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Celestia whispered to the back of Luna’s throat, teasing her tongue back and forth across it. One hard thrust of her hips sent a sharp cry from Luna through the air, effectively claiming her ass and forcing her member into Dash with just one shove. As Luna’s cheeks darkened at the memory, Celestia was all too keen to speak of it for Dash to hear. To hear, and learn new things about the woman she loved. “We couldn’t of been any older than Rainbow Dash is now.”

“You...You were always so...so greedy…” Luna whimpered, frozen in a blissful moment in time, her ass and her cock treated to equal parts pleasure and joy. “...it was...it was never enough for you…”

“That’s not how I remember it.” Celestia smirked, and looked towards the gagged Rainbow Dash, still trying to cope with that enormous length stretching her slit. She addressed the blue skinned girl directly, and squeezed her sister’s breasts as she did. “Here’s a tip, Dash. Get a strap-on and fuck my sister a few times. Pretty soon she’ll be begging for it. Ass in the air...waving it back and forth, pouting if she doesn’t get pounded…” A soft chuckle left Celestia’s throat, much to Luna’s dismay and Dash’s interest. The moment grew even more heated when Celestia leaned in closer, her hands leaving Luna’s breasts to swim once more down to her waist. “...maybe ask her if she still has her cheerleading outfit.”

And from there, Principal Celestia took what was hers. As Luna’s secret was exposed and Dash was given ideas for the next night she shared with her lover, the oldest woman of the three began to hungrily fuck into her sister. The lubricant coating her cock made the pressure slick and comfortable, though from the tightness she felt thanks to that dark rear she realized it had been a bit too long for her sister. A long time had passed since Celestia helped herself to Luna’s ass, since the days she’d come home from school to see her waving pompoms and begging to be fucked. On one hand she was dismayed for Luna that she had gone so long without a proper fucking, but on the other she was thrilled that she had kept her ass untouched, waiting for her sister’s cock again.

Luna remained trapped between the two, her hands slapping down against Dash’s breasts and holding onto them tightly as she was fucked between them. Dash’s hips rocked up into her lover’s as much as she was able, and every time Celestia shoved herself into her sister she received a heavy pump of cock as a reward. In a sense Celestia was fucking them both in the heat of it all; her weight and leverage keeping the two connected and her presence keeping a firm control of the situation. Whereas Luna and Rainbow Dash had almost instantly fallen to the spot of drooling and desperate sluts, Principal Celestia alone maintained her wide, confident smirk.

She loved her sister dearly and would never take the treasure of Rainbow Dash from her; to do so would violate a bond she had cultivated since they were young. She would; however, enjoy Dash on Luna’s terms when the time came...and until then, she’d help herself to the familiar grip of her sister’s tight rear. A harsh slap to the back of Luna’s rump kept the momentum between them hot and heavy, and when Celestia’s voice came once more it was with every trace of dominant authority that she could muster.

“Your date tonight’s been relocated, girls.” She barked, grinning wide as she did so. “My apartment. I insist on being there the night my baby sister knocks up her first slut.”

Both Luna and Rainbow Dash moaned at that, but neither one would dare to protest. Dash was having a glorious amount of fun with Luna’s cock trembling in and out of her, and Luna was caught between the most sentimental bliss she could imagine, and the new, thrilling embrace of knowing she’d be breeding her girlfriend that very night. Hell, perhaps that very minute. For as Celestia continued to claim her rear with heavier and heavier thrusts she realized her peak was coming, rushing against her flesh and threatening closer with every passing second. This time; however, she wouldn’t simply be squirting her cum wildly into the air while she was fucked, ruining the sheets and smudging her cheerleader outfit. This time...her cum would be deposited directly into the woman she loved.

When Luna’s climax began, it was the thrilling moment that drew all three of them into it. The sudden tight grip of her ass clenched Celestia’s cock into a peak, and as soon as the first rush of warmth struck Dash’s insides she began a thrashing orgasm of her own. Two enormous related cocks began to pump forward with their cream, one into the fertile slit of a teenage girl and one into her sister’s remarkably tight, familiar ass. As the three of them stayed locked together they held one another nice and close, save for Dash who could do little more than fidget against her bindings and swoon at being filled. Warm cum flooded two lovely inviting holes in that instant, throbbing members stretching tight openings and hilting themselves until they were finally finished. And even once their orgasms had ended, each cock stayed exactly where it was.

Dash looked up, her cheeks blushing and her body sensitive and twitching as she saw the two sisters begin to kiss. Luna leaning back into Celestia’s arms, the bond of their family being clearly shared with a series of intense and murmuring presses of their lips. A few soft pecks turned into something clearly more intimate, and right in front of Dash’s eyes Celestia’s tongue slipped out, claiming her sisters as her hands moved forward to squeeze those lovely dark breasts again. When they finished, Luna was left blushing and shivering and Celestia wore that same cocky, confident smirk that was almost always painted across her features.

“We’ll get you untied so you can get dressed.” Celestia grinned, licking her lips as she studied that blue, sweat-licked body. “Then Luna will drive you to my apartment tonight. Understand?” It wasn’t until Luna reached out to pull free the panties gagging Rainbow Dash that the girl suddenly nodded, her breathing ragged and her voice unsteady as she whimpered.

“Y...Yeah...sounds awesome…” She swallowed, and bit down on her bottom lip. It was hard to focus with a pussy full of warm cum and the knowledge that she might have already been bred, but in true Rainbow Dash fashion she made a hard case to seem more confident and in control than she was. “You can teach me how to fuck Luna. Although I’m sure I’ll already be great at it.”

Celestia just laughed at that, and as Luna shivered she pushed herself back, finally removing her cock from her sister’s ass. As she pulled free there was a heavy plop that filled the room; the sound of a wet splat of cum hitting the carpet underneath them. As it drooled from Luna’s pussy Celestia simply chuckled, and gave a swift slap to her sister’s ass.

“Maybe we’ll work up to that.” She grinned, and moved over towards her pants lying discarded at the edge of the room. “But I’ll invite Rarity. You can practice on her while I take another run at my sister.” Celestia and Rainbow Dash exchanged grins, the sort of wicked smiles that suggested that Luna might have more to handle than she had anticipated. With presence and control Celestia pulled her pants back up and rebuckled them, giving a satisfied smile as she regarded the two. With cum dripping from her ass and her cock still hilted inside of her girlfriend, Luna was still left speechless, almost completely overwhelmed with passion. As Celestia moved to her office door she gave one last look towards the two; a pair of naked lovers still connected by cock and emotion.

“Welcome to the party, Luna.” Celestia finally spoke up, grinning as her sister turned her sweat-licked brow to face her. “We’re going to have a hell of a lot of fun.”

With that, Principal Celestia left her office, leaving Vice Principal Luna and her teenage lover with quite a bit to think about, and quite a mess to clean up.

End of Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this one. :3 Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	8. Camp Applejack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia has finally convinced her sister to see her side of things, but that doesn't mean there isn't a lot for her to learn, too. In fact, her dear sister seems to be on to something when it comes to romancing the young women she's so eager to breed, and for a few days now Celestia has been trying to reach out to her harem of girls. Her attempt to get closer to Applejack involves going on a camping trip with the young woman, and helping her indulge in a fantasy that she'd hide from anyone else...

Principal Celestia’s Stable  
Chapter 8: Camp Applejack  
-By Drace Domino

It was a little surprising to Principal Celestia, just how things had gone. She and her sister had always managed to bring the best out of each other, she knew that much, but when she had pulled Luna into the lewd paradise that she had crafted for herself she hadn’t really expected the changes it would bring about for her as well. Sure, Luna was now free to enjoy girls within her own harem while at the same time still maintaining a relationship with Rainbow Dash. That much was a given; Celestia could barely wait to see her sister running through her ranks, fucking every pregnant teenager that milled about her. She had utterly delighted in seeing Rarity’s legs wrapped in expensive nylon, wrapped around her sister’s waist. She had groaned in pleasure at the sight of Fluttershy’s full, pregnant belly bouncing up and down as she rode on Luna’s dark cock. And Sunset Shimmer? That reformed young woman had proven to Celestia that it wasn’t just her principal’s cock she loved the taste of; it was the vice principal’s as well.

Luna relished being with her group of young women, and Celestia had more or less expected that. She had even correctly guessed that Luna and Rainbow Dash would continue their relationship even stronger than ever; working now towards the mutual goal of getting the athlete pregnant. After all, things were so much more fun without condoms, and Celestia had done great work in convincing Luna that she would realize the beauty of the transaction the first time she saw Rainbow Dash’s full, big belly rolling from side to side as they fucked. And Luna, despite her self control and her responsible side, had done exactly as her sister said.

What Principal Celestia hadn’t expected; however, was that Luna would rub off on her, as well. She had to admit; on the evenings that she would see Luna and Rainbow Dash together, she felt a small well within her that had been tricky to fill. The bond between the two was deep and powerful, and even though Celestia was practically worshipped by her harem of cock hungry teenagers, that tighter bond was somehow...lacking. They gave everything to her, their bodies, their hearts, every last ounce of passion and affection...and for a while she couldn’t quite figure out what was lacking. Why she saw something between Luna and Rainbow Dash that she hadn’t felt within her own relationships. When she finally realized it; however, it was such a simple solution that she was ashamed she hadn’t thought of it earlier.

The girls had given her everything. Their pussies. Their pregnancy. Their love. And Celestia…? She had given them nothing but hard, sweaty lust. It wasn’t the failing of the girls; it was a failure on her end. And once she had realized it, she had gone about correcting it.

For two weeks now, the young women in Celestia’s makeshift harem had been enjoying more time with their principal than they had ever anticipated. The evenings and mornings weren’t just filled with sex now but a deeper connection, the older woman actively finding herself involved in the interests her young lovers had. After all, each one of them was an expecting mother, and it was important that they felt a love beyond that of how much she thrilled in fucking them. To that end Rarity had put in time, time spent studying with Sunset Shimmer, time trying on clothes for Rarity’s designs, time volunteering at the animal shelter with Fluttershy, and...well…

...Applejack was admittedly the most difficult to find a shared activity, but that weekend would be different.

The two of them were in Celestia’s car, heading deep into the woods past the boundary of the city. The back seat was filled with a tent, cooler, fishing rods and sleeping bags...everything a pair of women needed for a weekend out camping. As Celestia drove she looked over to Applejack sitting there with a large smile on her face, and the young woman couldn’t resist the urge to speak up with excitement.

“Golly, Principal Celestia, it sure is nice of you to take a campin’ trip with me!” She beamed, practically bouncing back and forth from excitement. “Rarity’s always too darned prissy to want to go with me, and if I took Fluttershy I wouldn’t have no one to talk to because she’d be spending all her time with the animals!”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about either of those things this weekend, dear.” Celestia responded, her fingers tightening around the steering wheel. “It’s just you and me this weekend. This is our weekend.”

The smile that Applejack wore after she said as much was enough to let Celestia know she was on the right track. The young woman’s gaze, so bright and happy at this turn of events, was downright infectious. Celestia smiled right along with her, despite the fact that if someone told her a month ago she’d be going to so much trouble for one of her lovers, she likely would’ve laughed.

Her sister was indeed a good influence on her, and that feeling of warmth she had when Applejack moved a hand out to rest against her knee was drawn from a place other than arousal. Sure, the arousal was there...after all, se’d be in the woods for a whole weekend with a pretty cowgirl that had an anal fixation. Who wouldn’t be excited about that? But...she held off those more primal desires as she let a hand drop down, sweeping it underneath Applejack’s and interlocking their fingers. The two women shared a fond smile, and Celestia continued to drive into the distance.

If this was the bond that Luna had with Rainbow Dash, she...she could get used to it.

 

And over the course of the next day, the two women enjoyed a bond they hadn’t known before. Applejack was a pro when it came to camping and Principal Celestia wasn’t all that far behind; a result of long summer weeks in Everfree forest at the camping lodge of her youth. Together the two women did things that Rarity would’ve balked at, Sunset Shimmer wouldn’t of been able to handle the strain of, and Fluttershy would’ve been...well...too distracted to do.

There were, after all, a lot of cute animals all through the woods.

Fishing, hiking, and exploring the woods were all a part of the fun the two women had enjoyed that weekend, and as they did it their hands were almost constantly interlocked. Every smile that Applejack offered was another reminder to Celestia that she was making strides with her goal, and every time something fun or memorable happened it deepened the connection between the two. By the end of the first night, with the two women sharing a single sleeping bag and a great deal of heavy breathing, they had memories together that went beyond their most primal of urges. Even if primal urges were still an enormous part of things.

It was the evening of the second night that the two women sat on a blanket together, staring ahead at a campfire they had built. Celestia was garbed in a pair of simple jean shorts that left most of her legs nice and exposed, and since there wasn’t anyone else around for miles she had decided to slip into a bikini top to properly relax in the summer heat. That thin black garment contained her ample bust and left her arms fully exposed; arms that were wrapped around Applejack from behind while they sat. Applejack herself was sporting clothing not too dissimilar to her older lover’s, though instead of a bikini top the young woman was still conservative enough to wear a full shirt. It didn’t matter if nobody was around to see; there were some traditional values that were tricky to break even when you were on a long weekend date with your principal. As they sat before the fire in the dark of night, keeping warm and close together, Principal Celestia’s hands finally started to slide down. They moved away from Applejack’s grip and over and across the girl’s belly; stroking fondly over her stomach through the fabric of her shirt.

“...you’re starting to show, you know.” Principal Celestia whispered softly, her lips just inches away from the back of Applejack’s neck. The cowgirl gave a little shudder at the breath moving over her flesh, and she was utterly unable to hold back the blush that soon formed on her cheeks. As Celestia teased a hand underneath the shirt’s fabric and brushed her digits across bare orange flesh, she gave a tiny whimper and looked up at the older woman with a fond smile.

“Y-Yeah, I reckon so…” She murmured, nibbling on her bottom lip. She was still a long ways away from showing like Fluttershy was, but the signs were getting more and more noticeable. A tiny curve to her belly, the beginning of something big. As she pressed back into Celestia’s arms she gave a deep and happy sigh, enjoying the peace and quiet of the woods. “Sure is crazy to think about sometimes. You an’ me...an all the other girls. Like somethin’ out of a happy dream.”

Celestia just smiled at that, and let her thumb pass idly around Applejack’s belly button. She teased softly back and forth, letting the young woman get accustomed to her touch before it became intensely more intimate. From the sound of Applejack’s voice she didn’t mind sharing Celestia one bit with her dearest friends; even if they were all bred by the same woman, even if they ended up sharing the same roof. She had mentioned earlier that day that she had always somehow imagined she and her friends would end up together, and though that didn’t quite fit the exact image of what she thought, it was hard to complain.

Sex with Principal Celestia, a spot on the bed with some of her dearest friends? Applejack just whimpered with a tiny smile from the mere thought of it. If the other girls didn’t have their own complexities for not being able to come with them Applejack would’ve even liked to have them around in that moment, but then...some quality time with her principal was also a thrill. That weekend had been the most surprising moment she had spent with Principal Celestia since the woman had pulled her daisy dukes down in her office for the first time, and this time the older woman had shown her as much fondness and heart as she did visceral lust. Applejack just sighed contently, and nestled back as Celestia’s arms drew tighter around her.

“This is real nice, Principal Celestia.” Applejack cooed, and took a deep breath of the nearby scent of the fire. Soothing, familiar, and with her current company, romantic. “And...yer coral snake is bitin’ me in the back.”

The two women suddenly fell into a moment of laughter, Applejack pulling up as she turned around to look at Celestia. Sure enough the principal’s cock was sticking out from her lap through no fault of her own; her jeans tented hard against the denim and her lap sporting a noticeable bulge. Celestia beamed, her cheeks growing a mild tint, but she didn’t bother trying to cover up. She had resisted fucking Applejack during breakfast. During lunch. Even during their fishing trip. Now? There wasn’t a compelling reason to pretend she wasn’t aching for her young lover. Celestia simply smirked as she pulled her hands back to her waist, moving to caress along her own toned stomach, exposed as it was within the bikini. As soon as she saw her student’s eyes following her hands she knew she had her hooked; just like the fish they had caught for dinner. With a steady, sensual smile spread across her lips Celestia finally spoke up, leaning back so Applejack could properly see the extent of her bulge.

“I have a little surprise for you, you know.” Celestia spoke up with a grin, licking her lips. “There’s a little kink I know you have...something you haven’t told anybody about.”

The look on Applejack’s face was, as Celestia expected, one of complete shock. The cowgirl stammered as a hand moved up to thread her fingers through her blonde locks, sweeping them back and forth and already scooching back against the ground. She was stopped by the heat of the fire; however, and she looked at Celestia with an awkward gaze.

“H...How would you know ‘bout a thing like tha---I mean I don’t have no secret fetish! What kinda gal you take me for, anyway?!” Despite being a gal that had gotten knocked up by her teacher, Celestia knew quite well. When the older woman reached a hand out and let her grip rest against one of Applejack’s bare legs it was enough to send shivers through the teenager’s body, and Celestia’s voice spoke out with a soothing calm to her young lover.

“Relax, Applejack.” She purred. “I won’t tell any of the others if you don’t want me to.” When she saw the young woman calm down a little, she finally bit down against her bottom lip with a teasing little grin. “...and I know because you’re not too subtle, dear. Three weeks ago. You thought Rarity and I were asleep. You were flipping through your phone, and starting to play a little vid-”

“Oh, oh, oh, okay, okay!” Applejack stammered louder, her eyes growing and her color erupting over her face. “Y...Y’know I got like a...like a thing for it! Y’got my little secret, Principal Celestia, are ya happy?”

“I’m...pretty much always happy.” Celestia purred, and with good reason. One beautiful teenage belle right there before her, and three more back home sharing a bed waiting for her. Hell, she even had a fourth that she could borrow from her sister once Luna properly knocked her up. Celestia just licked her lips, and at the last second pulled her lips up a bit so her tongue teasingly brushed the underside of her teeth. “...so. You think you’re ready to be like the girl in that video?” The look of conflict across Applejack’s face was tremendous. A rush of excitement and arousal crossed over her, but also a large deal of embarrassment. Her secret kink. Her little tiny fetish that she never told anybody about. When she looked up at Celestia again her expression was soft and timid; damn near sweet as she spoke up.

“Y...You promise not to tell no one?” She asked, and poked idly at the ground. “Not...Not sure they’d understand, y’know...on account of-”

“Shh.” Celestia whispered, and moved a hand out to press two fingers to her student’s lips. She held them there for a tender moment, and started to sneak forward towards Applejack properly. Soons he was before her, sharing the young woman’s space by the fire, and her voice was kind and even loving as she spoke out again. “This is our weekend, dear. Remember? Let me do something for you...something no one else can.”

Applejack, with her cheeks blushing vibrantly and her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip, finally gave a nod. And the excitement that was shining in her eyes, the joy that was apparent without her even saying a word, was enough to make Celestia practically groan in fondness.

Luna was right. This...this meant just as much to her as what she had taught to her sister. Together, they made a wonderful team, whether it was running a school or breeding their favorite students.

 

Applejack held her breath as a full body shiver ran across her. She couldn’t help it; even though she was right beside the fire, her nerves were completely on edge over what was about to happen. One of her fantasies was about to come true at the hands of Principal Celestia, the woman that had been in the business of helping her live out the most erotic moments of her life. Planted on her hands and knees with her rear lifted in the air, stripped down to nothing but her hiking boots, Applejack looked over her bare shoulder and nibbled shyly on her bottom lip.

“Y...Yer sure this is what ya wanna do, Principal Celestia?” She asked, gulping heavily from excitement. “I mean, if...if you’re not so into it--”

“Shhh.” The voice of her principal came soft and gentle, and with a tiny smile tugging the educator’s lips. She had stripped herself down as well; still wearing the bikini top and her own boots, but having cast aside her shorts and panties for the occasion. Her member was hanging out nearly entirely stiff already, but she was paying little attention to it. That moment...that moment belonged to Applejack. With her blonde hair hanging down, her swaying breasts, and her slight belly bump that was proof of just how much she adored her principal. That sort of loyalty was to be rewarded, and thankfully, she had just the right reward.

A perfect, flawless, bright red apple. Principal Celestia grinned as she held it within her fingertips; twisting the apple back and forth just so Applejack could see. She made sure the young woman had a good idea for just how big it was and just how thickly it was shaped; important information for a young woman considering where it was going. When her hand lowered she held the apple by the thicker top, and after dragging her tongue sloooowly across the edge she moved it down to tease Applejack’s flesh.

It was an erotic bit of play; similar to the time she had teased Rarity almost endlessly with an ice cube until the thing finally melted. She started at the base of Applejack’s neck and teased it down along her spine, gently twisting it as she did so to allow the apple’s unique base bumped along her flesh. As it travelled down her body Applejack gave a desperate grunt and a tiny hiss, her cheeks flushing a darker color as her fingers tightened against the blanket underneath her. This...this was really happening, and her excitement was almost as high as her disbelief.

Celestia let that perfect apple pass over her young lover’s back and her waist, teased over the slope of each side of her rump, and even drug across the bump in her belly. Down the outside of her thighs and up the inside, slowly and sweetly sweeping back and forth over orange flesh that was by now layered with goosebumps. The entire time she watched with an acute interest; watched as Applejack whimpered and gasped, watched as her rear puckered and unpuckered, watched as her slightly pregnant belly tensed from involuntarily spasms. This young woman clearly loved everything her principal did to her, but that particular moment was striking her with great potency.

It was no surprise to Celestia, given that fact, that Applejack howled in desire when the bottom of the apple was pushed against her slit. Her head bucked back and her blonde locks danced as she pulled her knees further apart, trying to make room as Celestia began to coax that round, thick piece of fruit against her body. It was gentle and slow at first, and as she pushed forward Celestia twisted her wrist from side to side, hoping to help make the passing even more intimate and teasing. While the apple itself wasn’t much thicker than her own throbbing cock at its thickest length, and she was doubtless that Applejack could take it, she wanted that moment of insertion to be as slow and tantalizing as she could manage.

And to that end, she lowered her mouth to draw into play Applejack’s second greatest passion. With that piece of fruit easing into her tight, teenaged slit, Celestia let her mouth open and her tongue roll forward, connecting against the tight rear pucker of her young cowgirl lover.

“G...Gah! G-Gracious, Principal Celestia, yer...yer...ohhh!” Applejack didn’t have the words to properly convey how good it felt, but Celestia wasn’t surprised. Of all of her teenage lovers few of them seemed to relish her rear being toyed with quite so much as Applejack. All of her girls had their respective passions and all of them were willing for just about anything, but the sheer glee, delight, and joy that went through Applejack’s body when she was claiming Celestia’s cock in her ass was damn near immeasurable. Celestia knew the grip of Applejack’s rear on her length quite well, just as she knew the flavor.

Usually, it was Fluttershy’s job to get Applejack’s ass ready to be claimed...but she was happy to make an exception that night by the fire. A slow purr of contentment came from Celestia’s mouth as she teased her tongue back and forth, licking and shivering against a tight little entrance that she had a tendency to enjoy with enthusiasm. The action made it easier for the apple to slide deeper into Applejack, another few inches of it being claimed as her pussy grew even more wet, excited, and accommodating.

Applejack’s head hung low, her blonde hair sweeping back and forth as a few beads of sweat formed at her brow. Her muscles were tight, her passions flaring, and her entire body gripped in a steady, erotic squeeze of pleasure. Her principal’s tongue sweeping over her rear, her very favorite fruit easing into her pussy...she could barely believe how lucky she was to be experiencing it, and though she desperately wanted to tell Celestia so, she couldn’t manage anything more than a few heady, hungry whimpers.

Thankfully, the principal still understood the message. Before too long the slow twisting of the fruit came to a moment of success; a moment when Applejack’s pussy claimed the last bit of it and her entrance closed in between Celestia’s fingers and that perfect red frame. A sweeping moan came through the young woman at that moment, and Celestia’s hand didn’t hesitate to sweep underneath her teenager lover’s undercarriage, petting over her mound and finding that bump, her fingers sweeping to either edge of the new bulge against her lap.

“There it is…” Celestia whispered in between licks of Applejack’s ass, and she pinched at the apple that was deeply inserted into her. It’d be Applejack’s job to get it out, but that wouldn’t be for a few more moments. For now, the teenage girl got to enjoy that deep, hard insertion nestled within her, and the knowledge that she was finally living out one of her dreams. After all, if anyone’s fantasy was to fuck an apple...it was definitely hers.

Celestia finally gave a grunt of desire, and as her mouth lifted from Applejack’s ass she made it clear that the fun between them wasn’t quite finished yet. With a decidedly unromantic but intense spit into her open palm, she let her hand lower to sweep back and forth over her own thick and throbbing cock. The action of licking teenage ass while stuffing an apple inside of her had made Celestia almost achingly stiff, and she was pleased to have the perfect opportunity to take care of it. With her hands moving to hold Applejack’s hips, she wordlessly let her pearl pink cock swing forward, the tip squeezing against that little pucker she had been preparing all this time.

“P...Please, Principal...please put it in…” Applejack was able to form enough words to beg for her greatest desire, her fingers going white knuckled within the blanket and her knees spreading even further apart. The appreciative hands of the older woman down her shoulders and back made her shiver, and the steady push of that thick cock against her rear was enough to make her melt. Could it be real? Could it actually be happening? Her two greatest passions, claiming her holes in the same moment. She was practically flying, the nearby heat of the fire drawing her into a hungry warmth, and her entire body coiled in delight.

Celestia lifted her hips and then eased inside; slowly pushing into Applejack with a slow but uninterrupted push. Her insertion went deep from that very first shove, and though she allowed the young woman to experience those inches at a gradual pace, she made sure to push it down to the hilt. A hard task for most of her young collection of beauties, but one that she knew Applejack was able to handle. A grunt came from the older woman as she pressed her cock deep into Applejack’s ass, and she gazed down to see that tight rim of her rear locked around her shaft, twitching and throbbing, the spit she had left there still swirling around. And once she had hilted herself, Celestia finally reached out, moving her hands to Applejack’s hair.

She pulled it; though much like the push into the girl’s tender rear it was more delicate than one might have expected. She pulled Applejack’s hair until the young woman was forced to bring herself up; pushing back in the ache in her rear as she steadied herself up on her knees. It was hard to stay upright like that but she managed to endure, half from the weight of Celestia’s grip in her hair, and half from sheer desire to please the older woman. Her body was lit by the nearby campfire, sending shadows dancing across her flesh, and Celestia’s free hand soon swept forward to appreciate all Applejack could offer.

A slow, steady thrusting came to Applejack while she was forced up on her knees, and as she took it Celestia fondled her breasts, her waist, and teased appreciatively over the bulge in her belly. She kissed her pointedly on the back of the neck so Applejack knew her fondness for the pregnant girl’s form, but for the moment she let her fingers slip even further down, down to the second part of her anatomy that was sticking out from the norm. Celestia’s hand passed over that apple where it rested in Applejack’s pussy, squeezing around the lump and sending Applejack into groaning delight.

“How is it, dear?” Celestia whispered, her member still giving the girl slow, steady thrusts as she teased over that apple-shaped bulge. “Feeling as good as the woman did in that video?”

“It...It...oh, Principal Celestia, it’s...it’s so much better, I…” She shuddered, an action that brought Celestia’s thick and throbbing member a great deal of delight. Her hands moved up, clinging to Celestia’s arms where she could, and for a moment her chest rose and fall as emotion and excitement swept through her. What came next surprised the dominant principal even more, and with one hand in Applejack’s hair and the other petting her apple pie, even Celestia felt a moment of disarmed delight. “...y...yer...yer the bes’...I..I love ya so much, I…”

Words of love from her harem weren’t anything unusual. Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and Rarity had all expressed such moments, in particular during the past few weeks during her attempts to appeal to their sweeter side. She didn’t expect the tears; though. The tears...those were a shock. Gentle and rolling from Applejack’s eyes, they were clearly tears of joy from the pleasure going through her. From a young woman given a dream, albeit one that not many might understand. She was thrilled and delighted beyond all measure, and as a woman of the utmost honesty, she couldn’t hold back as much.

And Celestia, with a smile on her lips, moved in to reward her for such.

“I love you too, dear.” She whispered, and kissed the girl fondly on her cheek, squarely across one of those lines of wetness. “Now...let’s have our fun, shall we?” With that, she released Applejack’s hair and let the girl drop back to her hands and knees, ready to push the moment forward again. Emotion had its place and could certainly make even Celestia’s heart beat more rapidly than she had envisioned, but there were far, far more pressing things to contend with before they fell into a mess of affection. She would cradle her dear Applejack just as she had cradled the others throughout the week, but that moment couldn’t come until their more primal lusts had been fulfilled.

And that...was Celestia’s finest expertise. As soon as Applejack was on her hands and knees again Celestia began to fuck her properly; her hands locking against the young woman’s waist and her thrusts coming hard and fast. That thick cock was perfectly spreading a young ass as it pushed back and forth, a tight teenaged hole that many would be surprised it could handle. While she was fucked Applejack was left contending with the weight of the apple squeezed deeply inside of her pussy, and she moaned and whimpered as wave after wave of bliss came through her. She could feel its shape; it smooth surface, the tiny nodules at the very bottom...she thought she had known everything there was to know about her namesake, but that evening she learned the fruit more intimately than ever before.

Flesh crashed against flesh as Celestia claimed her student’s ass, and moans of intense pleasure erupted around them both as she did so. Their bodies worked so hard and fast together that their mutual climax wasn’t too far behind, and when it was finally upon them Celestia buckled forward, squeezing her bikini-clad, full breasts to Applejack’s back and letting her feel the full scope of her weight. Together they howled in pleasure, and as Applejack’s own climax came over her Celestia sweeped arms around her, cupping those two lovely bulges. One for the apple stuffed in her pussy, and another for the bud deep in her womb. With her grip pressed against those two spots she held Applejack through a load and intense orgasm, one that left the young woman drooling and screaming and clutching the ground. And just as her own spasms started to end, Celestia found her peak shortly after.

A few more thrusts led to a sudden hilting, and the principal’s body tensed as her cum began to flow. Pump after pump of her glaze released into Applejack’s ass; a familiar deposit for her seed within the teenage girl. Applejack moaned loud and lewd as her principal filled her up, and when she looked back over her shoulder she met the other woman’s mouth with her own. A thrilled, tongue-filled kiss came between the two women as Applejack shivered and trembled, flooded with warmth in her rear entrance that was still wrapped taut around a massive intruding member.

In time, the kiss faded and Celestia’s cock worked itself free from Applejack’s ass. The young woman’s rear clenched tightly shortly after, refusing to give up any more than a few drops of the white, sticky nectar that had filled her. With one last task left between them Applejack pressed her back into Celestia’s embrace, and as the old woman cupped a hand underneath her pussy, the girl shivered and started to squeeze.

“That’s it...there we go…” Celestia whispered, licking her lips as she could feel the apple begin to crown within her pussy. A soft giggle escaped her lips, and she placed an affectionate peck on the back of her throat. “...push...push…” It wouldn’t be too many months in the future that she was told similar words under very, very different circumstances.

Soon that flawless apple dropped from Applejack’s pussy, and the girl gave a startled gasp as she was once more stretched around its frame. It plopped with a wet noise into Celestia’s open palm, and as the principal pulled her young lover against her she brought the apple up and into the light. There it danced before Applejack’s vision; glistening from her own arousal and left unbruised despite its journey...they truly were a resilient fruit.

And just when Applejack couldn’t imagine being any more intimately connected with another person, the apple pulled away from her vision and towards Celestia’s mouth. She didn’t get to see it from her spot resting on the older woman’s breasts, but the slow crunch and the few drops of juice that fell on her cheeks from above was enough to confirm her excited delight. By the time she looked up, Celestia was chewing a rather content bite of the treat they had made together, and some apple juice was shivering from the corner of her lips.

“...oh heavens, Principal Celestia, I...mmmph!” She was unable to resist. With every ounce of strength left in her young body she lunged forward, tackling against the older woman and throwing her lips against hers. A messy kiss was soon to follow as Celestia fell back onto the blanket, cradling the young woman in her arms while maintaining a hold on the rest of the apple. While bits of it were shared between them and cum dripped from Applejack’s ass, the principal couldn’t help but feel a greater bond with the girl that she had once struggled to tie herself to beyond any semblance of lust.

Putting in the time had paid off, and sharing in Applejack’s interests had yielded fruit, if she could forgive herself for the pun.

She squeezed Applejack tight through their messy, giggling kiss, and allowed herself that moment to let her heart race form affection and bliss. Luna was right...these girls weren’t merely her fucktoys; they wanted to be more. They could be more. And Celestia, their dominant lover that they all fawned over, could offer them so much more than she had first imagined.

The sisters were always better when they listened to each other, and together they could make so many young women of Canterlot High so very, very happy.

The only question remained who would be next.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more Celestia! Hope you enjoyed. :D
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr if you did!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As mentioned before, this story is adaptable to feedback, so let's hear those suggestions. :) And if you enjoyed, please [follow me on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) to stay up to date on all my work!


End file.
